Midnight's ghost
by Ally of Darkness
Summary: In the chamber of secrets, something happened. Something dark, ever pending happened that changed the life of Heather Potter for ever. In her 5th year it comes back to haunt her, will she ever face her fear or plunge into a world of madness? PLEASE READ PAST FIRST CHAPTER! The first chapter is fairly bad but it is improving.
1. Chapter 1

Green eyed girl

A girl staggered weakly into the chamber, her iris's showing pain on her face. Tom Marvolo watched her with appraising eyes; no normal girl would act so strong when the venom was penetrating her veins. He felt saddened as he gazed into her killing curse orbs of green, this girl was going to die. This girl was stronger than anyone he'd ever met, no normal girl would defeat a basilisk even if she was bitten she still did it and she was age 12. When the heroin first entered the chamber he'd suspected she'd be like any other foolish hero; arrogant and foolish like the colours she bore but…she was an enigma.

* * *

_Her eyes glared accusingly at Tom. "It's you isn't it?" Her voice was flat, free from emotion. "You're the heir; no normal boy can leave memories in a diary. Let me guess…you're the childhood Voldermort." She murmured, realisation flooding through her._

_"Clever." Tom sneered. "Let me guess the great Dumbledore told you didn't he?" His eyes glowed red in anger._

_She laughed darkly, almost sadly but he thought he was mistaken. "Dumbledore? If I'd told him, and he'd told me who you were then neither of us would be here would we? He'd have at least tried to stop you, destroying the diary but no. Think what you wish Riddle; kill me with that stupid basilisk. Remember Riddle I am twelve, a child and what challenge is it to murder a child?" Her voice echoed through the chamber._

_"You shall cower before the dark lord Voldermort!" Tom growled. His eyes were furious sparking with blood red fireworks._

_She snickered, not mockingly but not kindly ether. "You're a child right now. A fragment of soul trapped inside a diary, you may be older than me…" She murmured. "…but I not cower before you like your future death eaters…" Tom Riddle's anger seemed to suffocate the air, but she stood not a little scared of it. A burning black fire seemed to scream inside his very soul but she didn't even bat an eyelid. She just stood there thinking. "It's an anagram isn't it?" She asked softly._

_"You mock me child?" He sneered in fury._

_"No…" Her eyes flickered up to the statue. "Kegelapan akan datang." She murmured. "Darkness is coming." With a chilling smile she added. "I am no child Tom, not if you are not. Or do you not remember the age of which your preserved?"_

* * *

Now this girl was dying. Her eyes gleamed the colour of the killing curse in this light. How odd this girl was a Gryffindor…she was like him…too alike if you asked Tom but it didn't stop his emotions flying all over the place as the girl collapsed. His eyes flickered over her, her dark ebony hair, skin as soft as snow… She looked like a living snow white only she was anything but light. Her hands were covered in scarlet blood; her eyes looked at him determined.

"You're dying." He murmured, she laughed softly.

"Yes, but you knew I would. After all it was you who ordered my death wasn't it?" Her eyes sparkled with defiance. Her determination glowed through her dark green eyes. Tom Marvolo Riddle flinched away; for the first time in his life a person made him feel sorry. He knew that some part of him wanted her to live.

"You're nothing like I expected you to be." He murmured sitting by her side as the poison began to seep through her veins. He knew it was too late. "She called you a hero, who'd never even, cared about her own life. She spoke of how you'd willingly give your life to save anyone but she thought you'd never notice her." Tom murmured sitting by Heather's side. "She was right about one thing; you are selfless and now…your dying because of your selflessness."

"Leave me to die Riddle." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" The green eyed angel murmured.

"Why didn't you agree to join me? I offered to let you live yet you refused my offer…why?" The fallen demon asked quietly. Sorrow filled his heart as he saw the green eyed angel wince in pain. He honestly didn't want her to die; he just got so angry when she refused his offer…

She chuckled softly. "Guilty conscience Riddle?"

"Look I…just…" He trailed off. "I just assumed you'd be one of these exaggerated light hugging hero's, the sort that were the supposed saviour's who were always the lamest at magic. Yet your anything but. You're so powerful even at twelve you defeated a basilisk."

She laughed again but this time weaker. "I'm dying, no one will save me. At the age of sixteen you became immortal, yet now as a mortal I die. I'm pathetic, but I wouldn't just go and let her die without trying. Death is nothing to fear; at least it's better than pain." She murmured.

His gaze snapped onto hers. "What do you mean pain?" He snapped viciously.

"You wouldn't know Riddle." She sneered. "Pain is the ultimate enemy not death. I wish I'd died that stupid night. Well at least I'm dying now before someone crucio's me again. Or cuts my skin off, or whips me…" She sneered again. "You have no clue what it's like Riddle and you'll never know so be grateful. You weren't raised by people paid to torcher you so you'd become a perfect weapon to save the very people who hurt you. In fact I'm grateful I'm dying right now in this stupid Chamber Riddle because death is nothing compared to pain Tom." Her eyes widened as she realised what she'd just revealed.

"You want death?" He gaped, of all things… This was just a bombshell. While he fled from death this girl welcomes it like a friend and this is due to Dumbles'.

"kematian adalah hanya keadaan yang mana sakit dihancurkan."The angel murmured. "Death is merely a state of being where pain is destroyed." She laughed. How stupid of Dumbles… Pain and Death are two things no child should ever think but he's forced two onto trying to end their own enemy. Pain and Death…. Ironic they've both forced each on the other without a second thought. He's forced her to her fear; she forced him onto hers when she practically destroyed him. "I don't mind death."

"I don't mind pain…" Riddle murmured. This girl had almost woven a spell over him but he didn't want to break it.

She chuckled but not sinisterly. "Then you're blessed."

A flame rose blinding the whole room. Heather groaned; it was Fawkes. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered, this time it wasn't trickery but the truth. Riddle spoke the complete and untainted truth; he was sorry but he couldn't stop it. It was too late. The bird of the fire cried tears upon her wound healing it. The tears were of the pain that she felt now, a blinding searing of anguish.

She screamed a blood curdling shriek of despair echoed through the chamber as her pain flooded through. "Please Tom…" She begged, her own tears dripping down her pail flesh. "Please just kill me!" She screamed. "Mohon! Save my soul dari rasa sakit, setan pikiran saya!" She yelled in despair. "Mohon!"

"I am so sorry…" Tom murmured. "…but all should face there fears…" With this he plunged the fang into the diary and let the poison spread through. Tears flooded through his eyes as he faced it, the pain was unimaginable. "Mahon remember me." He begged her.

A small smile crossed her lips. "You've learnt the language." She smiled. Little did anyone know she's run away and caught a plane. She was caught and returned of course but she still remembered the language well. The language felt more natural than English.

"I am so sorry Heather." He breathed as he died. Tears flooded down her face as a surprised Ginny Weasley was revived.

"Heaven have mercy." She breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three years since the chamber of secrets…I still haven't forgot Tom Riddle… How could I forget him? He changed everything, literally. Despite everything he actually cared about me as a person not just some stupid hero or a victim. Yes he almost killed me but well 'kematian adalah berkat' ,death is a blessing. Even now three years later he confuses me like no one's ever done before, I get absolutely nothing about Tom Marvelo Riddle but then again I understand Voldermort. Voldermort wants magical equality with the cost of muggles and muggleborns, but Tom… Tom died yet he was created for immortality, he faced his fear but as stupid as it sounds I don't understand why.

When Voldermort returned he inspired the fear Tom so desired from me in the chamber which I refused to give him, he shook me to the core. He was nothing like his childhood replica. He was everything you would imagine a war leader to be yet how could he be Tom? At the age of twelve I knew that part of his soul lay in the diary, now I know more about the subject. Voldermort, despite people claiming he's afraid of death well when I say people I mean Dumbledore; he was braver than me. I'm terrified of pain; by becoming immortal he knew he'd have to escape my dear enemy. It's confusing, well that's a slight understatement, but you get the picture anyway I guess…

That night changed everything no matter how much people have forgotten it since then. That night was a curse…it cursed everything anyone knows about it. No one even remembers the fact I spoke parseltongue apart from the Slytherin's last year, when they told Rita everyone was stunned to hear about it in that stupid paper. Personally I think that paper should be burned but well since when did anyone actually care about my opinion anyway?

One thing I am sure of though is that people in our year seriously underestimate our new defence teacher. Unlike most of our house, excluding Mione, I actually listened to her speech instead of tuning out. This woman means business and I'm certain she'll be succeeding in her plan. She's employed by the ministry so permission isn't an option. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if she allowed the old fashioned punishments back in to get her own way in this. I'm certain she'll hate magical creatures of any sort excluding things like cats or…unicorns.

Seeing as she's our defence teacher this is a bad sign. We'll probably be forced with her views on most things like how dangerous Werewolves are. So I'll be treading on thin ice; while I cannot outwardly disagree with her views I cannot and will not relent on my own. When she finished her speech I saw her eyes meet mine, trying to be a 'teacher's pet' I smiled at her. Surprised she blinked, making sure she wasn't imagining it. The smile remained on my face until she averted her gaze once more.

During her classes I'll probably read the text carefully then ask for added information… That way I won't be outwardly disobeying her but my house won't think I'm going over to the dark side. Honestly our house is so prejudice! As with the Voldermort issue, which I'm sure she'll try to make me raise, I'll calmly say that something attacked me as for what it was people immediately assumed it was Voldermort I'd meant. This way I won't be opposing the ministry in any way what so ever.

"Did you just smile at her?" Ron gaped, while still chewing his food. I grimaced. This table's manners are worse that Dudley's and that's saying something, at least he doesn't burp or splatter food around in company! Well technically he isn't bothered about it when in the company of 'freaks' but still it's considerably better than Ron's.

I rolled my eyes. "Think about it Ron; the ministry are trying to improve our education quality and some subjects are poor like divination." Knowing fully well that the woman in question was overhearing our conversation right now I continued. "She's giving up valuable time to help our learning quality we should at least be grateful about her concern." Umbridge seems to like me a little better after hearing my gratitude to the ministry of magic.

Mione does a double take then realises what's actually going on right now. "Heather's right Ron, just look at the quality of our defence too!" She exclaimed. "Lockheart was a complete fraud, much like our Divination teacher I might add, Moody… don't get me started on him! He used the imprusius curse on all of us during lesions and torturing a spider in front of us using 'crucio'!" she stressed the in front of us part especially for Umbridge.

"Lupin wasn't bad though!" Ron defended, confused at our sudden love of the ministry of magic. Seriously! WE need to explain to him how logic works sooner or later or we're doomed!

"He was a werewolf who almost killed Heather and I, when we ran into Sirius Black. Thank god professor Snape saved us in time!" Mione gushed, though I admired her acting skills we need to come up with more comments like this. We can't keep using the same ones again and again or Umbridge will get suspicious being a Slytherin herself.

"He still taught us magic!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well he is a teacher Ron, teachers are supposed to teach." I rolled my eyes. "Even if he did teach us, he still made an error a child would make; he still forgot to take the potion. That mistake almost cost lives Ron, innocent lives of people here. What if the werewolf had actually entered the school?" I demanded.

"Dumbledore would have sorted it though, no one would have died." Ron relied a bit annoyed that we were dissing the head teacher's decisions. No matter what people think Dumbledore's word is not god. He's still human, the same human who put me with the Dursleys.

"He's no god Ron. Look at first year; surely the noticed two students were missing! You were foolish and ran of locking the troll in the bathroom with us. Face facts; we almost died and we HAD to sort out the schools troll problem because Dumbledore didn't do a tracking spell." At the word tracking he looked a little confused. Why is he so stupid? Doesn't he ever just study? No he just does Quiditch!

"It's a simple error though." Ron continued to jump to his defense.

"Any trained arrour would have, it's the logical way to go about tracking a troll, and not even mentioning he let a three headed dog into the school! Telling students about danger just leads them to danger in the first place Ron!" I say exasperated; this school does need to reform but not the ministry way. I hate Dumbledore for sending Fawkes to save me; you have no idea how much.

Lightning crackled a loud thunder crack. Ok this was weird what the hell was going on? "Students calm down!" Dumbledore boomed I rolled my eyes; that was seriously getting old. In my opinion he just wants to feel powerful and mighty. He's almost as bad as Voldermort in that way. Dumbles has got some huge superiority complex.

The one thing I actually wanted answered wasn't answered; what the hell was going on? Seriously I thought Voldermort wanted a low profile, seeing as how they haven't actually attacked anyone yet. As for Dumble's order they were technically against the law anyway because there hiding a fugitive. This time I'm not talking about my irresponsible godfather, I was talking about that sneak thief Mugdungus.

"Stay calm-"Dumble's insisted but someone interrupted him.

"Professor Dumbledore I believe that I'm not threat." Came the voice of a boy, I didn't recognise it but it sounded creepily familiar. It sent chills up my spine as the voice plunged into my heart like a knife. "I'm a student here am I not?" The voice laughed softly. "…though I assure you professor that I don't know quite how I got here."

An insane cackle of laughter ripped through the hall, which sounded familiar too. "Tom it seems you indeed succeeded in your dream by the way two Gryffindor's are looking at you. One looks horrified… one is looking slightly ill Tom. You might as well tell them that your only 17, that might reassure them slightly. Though then again…the dark haired girl looks suspicious, almost Slytherin in her eyes." The girl seemed intelligent.

"Basically sir, this stupid first year got hold of Potter's time turner dropped it, sadly we got caught in the back lash sir." The boy smiled angelically, but I knew that was a mask. "Although you probably remember, just as a reminder, my names Tom Marvolo Riddle. I was sorted into Slytherin, don't have a girlfriend or ever will." Yep my fears were confirmed; this was the boy who almost relieved me from my fear three years ago.

Ginny shivered, ever since that day she thought I was a saviour…but I'm not. I never will be a saviour; all I am is a teenager. How could a teenage girl be a saviour when she wants to die? Yes I still do want to die but ever since that day….well I guess my magic protects me. Even in the graveyard that night it did, that wound healed in 2 hours! The more dangerous the injury the faster it heals. Once I stole poison from Snape's stores but that didn't do anything ether. As much as it hurts…I can't die. It's stupid, so stupid…almost like the venom and tears did more than bring me to the brinks of extremes. They keep me in this form of limbo.

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "Headmaster, the children didn't do anything wrong. It's hardly there fault a past Potter's time turner transported them here at all." She grinned her eyes gleaming slightly, it was sickening but right now I can't do anything to get on her bad side.

"IT's for Heather's safety." Dumbles tried using that card again like always but he underestimated the hatred for anything related to the dark lord.

"How about Heather decides? I'm sure she'll pick the right choice, he's a boy. You are a fool Dumbledore; a child is no threat to anyone. This is a school, a school for learning and if you let a werewolf teach what harm are two time travellers? Voldermort is not back, it's just a ploy." Umbridge looked at me, like every single eye. Tom Marvolo Riddle watched me with curiosity. I'm no Slytherin but I've learnt how to act like one, my posture for one thing makes him curious. My relatives made sure I kept the perfect façade and seeing as they act like a version of muggle purebloods so to speak, I had to learn.

One thing I knew was that I had to be careful, if I told Tom to get lost then she'd know I supported Dumbledore but if I don't then my house may turn on me so my choice called for desperate measures. "Professor Dumbledore he's only two years older than me what harm could he cause? Besides sir do you expect him to remain in the future forever? He needs his education sir." The Griffs knew what I was up to and they were surprisingly pleased.

"Thank you Lady Heather." Tom smiled his expression cold and crafting watching my moves exactly. He knew that right now I was no threat to him but he sensed possible danger where I come in.

Ron looked at me like I'd gone crazy but because of Mione's grin he didn't say anything of such. Ron loved her, wouldn't dare do something she's disapprove of even if he thinks he really should. "Are you quite sure Miss Potter?" Dumbledore's eyes showed his fury, Tom looked slightly surprised when he found out I was a Potter seeing as it was a Potter's fault that he was stuck here. He wasn't sure what to make of me; a Potter never helps a Slytherin, a Gryffindor never act so mature and cunning.

"Of course I'm sure sir; after all it is one of my bloods who caused this." Dumbledore looked fuming but he couldn't do much about it. A certain Riddle looked at me with appraising eyes. Seeing as Riddle knows all about death magic I'll try to gain his trust so I'll die. How Riddle really got here, I'm not sure but I'm certain that it wasn't an accident. I suppose we both had our Riddles but this time a tactless Gryffindor was going to beat a sly Snake. This was something I'd not relent in.

**A.N: The first chapter was taken from my one-shot story. I know you were confused to why Riddle killed himself but I needed the timeline to continue as it had. Yes Heather has a death wish, which may confuse you but it'll become clearer why in the following chapters. Let's just say in this the Dursleys were more vicious and abusive, and she's seen a lot more than she had in the cannons. They'll be more interaction with characters next time. As to why Riddle's horcrux did kill himself it was because he was slightly insane because of the little soul her had**. **Saya akan update segera**!** (I'll update soon!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ron looked really angry, well beyond angry if you're completely honest. Why? Because I, Heather Potter, had effectively given permission for the young dark lord to entre Hogwarts. Unlike Hermione, he failed to see how I hadn't any other option here and now was trying to rally our house to chuck me out. Well much to my surprise, despite the whole propaganda the ministry created about me being a liar, Gryffindor are on my side. Why there on my side here I've no idea right now but I cannot help but think I'm lucky. Right now I don't need anything else that draws attention to me especially seeing as Riddle is here. My aim is simple; to avoid Tom Riddle's attention for as long as he is here and act like any normal student.

Sadly for me, Dumbledore's actions have pretty much doomed my plan before it even started. How can he of all people go and pin this whole thing on me? I mean come on he could have easily asked Ginny rather than me of all people. Seeing as my surnames Potter and Riddle specifically said that someone of my blood caused him to be here, he's bound to get curious. He's set me up for a fall despite everything that's happening to me. Thinking about it more maybe it was a test of loyalty. Well it failed, badly. Did he really think that I would choose him over myself? I was supposed to be in Slytherin and he knows it, my loyalty goes first to myself when it's so quick I barely realise I'm thinking that way.

I groaned; Ginny Weasley was coming over looking furious. "How the hell could you let that monster come here?" She spat. Her face was the famous Weasley Red, like her hair. She was angry, even more than her brother. Then again I can't blame her; he put her through hell. I only wish I'd had the diary because I know that no one would have tried to save me. After all why save me? I'm supposed to be the hero not the victim but life's no stupid fairy-tale. Everyone would have expected me to have saved myself, no one would have come. Besides no one else in the school could speak parse tongue.

"Monster? He's a boy, only one year older than me. Ginny I didn't really have a choice, the ministry would have just made it worse plus he knows not of why I was asked. Right now we need to think Slytherin rather than Gryffindor, his reputations recognised by the ministry is perfect." I pointed out. Slowly she blinked slightly shocked.

"That is surprisingly smart." She breathed, I rolled my eyes.

I snickered. "So you really think I'm thick?" I arched an eyebrow. "Honestly Ginny just because I'm friends with Ron doesn't mean I'm thick. Despite what Hermione thinks I do have a brain, and use it regularly. I get more than most of you think you know." I smirked.

She laughed a little too. "I know you're smarter than anyone thinks, after all who taught me how to break in to the broom closet at home?" She smiled. "Sorry I know you're right, I just got overwhelmed by the memories of him." She shivered. "I hate him Heather, honestly. Voldermort isn't nearly as bad as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Trust me, Tom manipulates subtlety and stabs you in the back Voldermort would still stab you in the back but he doesn't hide it. You never would care about Voldermort but Tom…" She trailed off. I remembered the boy who almost brought me my dark death wish, that night…

I was so close to my goal but Fawkes saved me. The thing is that well….he almost seemed to care then. When I was dying he seemed to actually care about me, it shocked me. Was it an act? When I first saw him he hated me for killing his future self, well not exactly killed but you get the picture… What I don't really get is why he didn't keep his true self. At the end he seemed to care, to be human. It was so weird…

"I know…." I murmured. She looked quite shocked.

"What did he do?" I remained silent; I couldn't go and explain even to Ginny. I'd have to explain about my death wish and well I couldn't. "Tell me Heather, you're like my sister. He didn't kiss you did he?" She gasped, her voice softening. I blinked. That was seriously random, well definitely out of the blue. Ok now I seriously want to know where that crazy idea came from; where did she get that creepy idea from? Admittedly he's kind of- look Heather just don't think about it! He's the young dark lord; he killed my parents! Well he will kill my parents if I want to be picky.

"Excuse me?" I arched an eyebrow. "Where the hell did that come from?" I ask, trying to hide my treacherous thoughts. She stared at me like I was insane; well I guess she's got a point. Pretty much every girl is ogling him, even Hermione and she only seems to have room in her heart for books. Then again the fact he practically ignored any girl who sucked up to him no matter how attractive. So he's probably using it to gain allies and followers among the female population. Who am I kidding? Look; just forget about him.

"You know he's totally hot right?" She asked slowly like I was completely insane.

"Look you know your complementing the enemy right?" I asked imitating her slow tone. "Do you really want to be complementing him after all he put you through? Honestly Ginny calm down." Internally I groaned; I was being such a stupid hypocrite right now. Who the hell was I trying to kid? Tom Marvolo was seriously- ignore him. If I don't want him to notice me then my mind should stop being treacherous right now.

"Hell I know, I hate the fact but I can't deny it." She smirked at me.

"Look, he's over 50 years old in our world." I point out, rolling my eyes. "Look although technically he doesn't look his age in this time, he doesn't look anything like this. He's the young leader of the dark side if you haven't forgotten. Besides you were fuming a few seconds ago weren't you?" I reminded her. She rolled her eyes brushing her fringe out of her face. "Come on he'll grow up to kill my parents, grow up and attempt to kill me Ginny now is not the time to obsess about his looks."

She laughed. "So you do think the young dark lords hot." She giggled. While I just groaned in annoyance; what is with her and boys? Can't she ever use her brain? His future self would happily kill her and that diary was a memory of the younger him. Of course he wouldn't care if she got in his way; he'd kill her as soon as he saw her if she intervened in something. I seriously hope he doesn't find too much out about the future, though knowing the Slytherin he would. Though I guess I don't know him, even if I know his future self.

"Ginny, he's probably fed up of girls watching him this way. Besides your letting him get close to you again, he'll just manipulate you again if he even pays attention to you at all." I rolled my eyes. "Oh make sure your idiotic brother doesn't try to strangle him or anything similar please. Then he'd began to start asking questions."

* * *

Bella pov

Honestly Tom is so infuriating right now; he's obsessed with that Potter girl! There's nothing special about the Potter girl, the Potter girl is just like any other Gryffindor. Just because she obviously dislikes the headmaster doesn't mean she's not one the foolish Gryffindors. Admittedly a Gryffindor who isn't obsessed with doing the headmasters bidding is hard to come by but she was obviously put into that house for a reason. Gryffindors are always stupidly brave, no matter whether or not it'll get them killed or not. Why that girl is any different I don't know. This obsession is beyond creepy; he doesn't even know her name for heaven's sake.

Admittedly the girl is fairly pretty but there are prettier girls in our year, in our time. Seriously she's nothing special, not special enough for Tom. Bet she only decided to let us stay because she thought he looked hansom. Well I can't deny that he looks hansom because he does, but girls who care about looks are nothing but trouble. It's not like I fancy him; he's like a brother to me. I don't want him to get hurt by some piece of Gryffindor filth.

"Bella why do you think the headmaster asked her?" Tom asked curiously, internally I groaned; why is he obsessed with this stupid girl? It's not like she's actually worth much, knowing the Potter's she'll probably be a blood traitor by now. The Potter's aren't exactly a powerful family, maybe old but not powerful. They spend way too much money on luxuries like quiditch, food, the Weasels, quiditch…. Tom may be a half-blood but he certainly isn't deluded. My brother hates the muggle filth, suffered at their hand and how that makes me mad. "Bells?"

"Pardon?" I blinked. Great, now even I kept thinking about that Potter filth. What was the world coming to? Next thing you'd see was Weasels joining the dark side!

"Why do you think the headmaster asked her?" He had a point actually. "For one he had to have seemed confident that she'd agree with him but when he asked her she looked really angry." No she didn't, she looked like she hated him with the way she glared. Her body language didn't show any anger. He chuckled slightly. "It was anger trust me, it was 'why the hell did you bring me into it' anger. The headmaster expected her to agree with him and something tells me she was backed into a corner."

"Tom are you sure you aren't imagining it?" I ask. "Honestly are you sure you didn't get the wrong end of the stick?" From what Tom's saying she was acting Slytherin and if a Gryffindor is acting Slytherin what is the world coming to? I dread to think what it'd be like if there was someone who'd fit into Slytherin and Gryffindor. Honestly it'd be a scandal! I'm not just talking about Gryffindor but for every single house too!

Tom arched and eyebrow. "Trust me, Bells after the orphanage I recognise it. Besides you can't deny that it's beyond weird that Dumb-as-a-door would ask a Gryffindor who hated him. There's something more, I just sense it Bells." He insisted. "Come on it just doesn't add up." Ok, as much as I hate to admit it Tom as always has a point. When Tom says something he never wastes your time, well that was before we ended up in this time.

Now he seems to go on about that girl and it's the first morning we've been completely stuck here. I can honestly say that Tom has never acted like this before about anyone….it unnerves me. "Well what are your theories? Knowing you, you must have some idea. Tom you wouldn't normally come and tell me something you think is odd before you have an idea of why."

"Sorry Bells, but no which is why I told you this time." I arched an eyebrow at the Slytherin heir. This was unusual; normally Tom preferred to work things like this out alone. You see he enjoys the thrill of solving the mysteries.

"Tom, are you sure your well?" I asked curiously; he was acting like he was possessed. Seeing as this was Tom it was extremely disturbing. Extremely isn't really being honest; extremely is an understatement when it comes to Tom. Tom never does things by half measures. That's one thing that's always true when it comes to Tom, even if most things about him go out the window… Oh who am I kidding? Tom is a Riddle, and I'm not just talking about in name.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Bell, think about it; how are we going to find more about her background? For one thing I highly doubt she will answer willingly and to be completely honest I don't want to alienate her. She's something special, I sense it. I sense it in her like I sensed something about you Bells." Tom insisted doing his really cute puppy dog eyes. Honestly with eyes like that you don't need methods of torcher to get information out of them! Admittedly torcher is more fun Tom's puppy eyes though are seriously cute.

"Why don't you use them on the Potter girl?" I asked, looking away from his incredibly sweet eyes.

"Well… Something about her tells me that she won't be fooled by them; she isn't that gullible." I glared at him; I AM NOT GULLIBLE! Sometimes I really dislike Tom. I sighed, knowing that I won't ever win an argument against Tom. If anyone could then I'd happily wash their boots, Tom is too stubborn to let anyone win against him. Then again if he knew I'd thought that then he might just relent because he's always wanted to see me do that.

"Look, what do you want me to do?" I sighed.

"Can you get close to her?" Why me?

"Why?" I asked curiously. "Why would she trust me?"

"Well it'd be easier for you than me." I snickered. That isn't true, definitely isn't true. Every girl in this time is practically drooling over him, it's ridiculous. Why this Potter girl is any different, I'll never know. Tom's charm is irritable to most people, I say most because I'm not affected.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, please Bella." I sighed and before he started doing his puppy dog eyes again.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "I'll try."

**A.n: I know this chapter was bad, well that's an understatement but I need to make Heather seem less Slytherin and a tad more Gryffindor. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting with more action. How was my Bellatrix? Did I get her character right? PLEASE review, but don't tell me things I already know. For one I know this chapter was awful and so is my grammar, but please review! I'd love to here about what you think about this. Just please don't comment on my grammar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's pov

I'm fed up; already I'm annoyed with this girl. How many people belong to her fan club? Too many people in my opinion, and yes she actually does have a fan club. What's so special about this Potter girl? Slytherin girls are more mature, loyal and less likely to stab you in the back but everyone think this girl is so important well she isn't. Does she have some sort of love potion she's given to everyone or something? Probably not judging by what I've heard about her potions skills or lack of rather. Though apparently she's handy with a wand so maybe she charmed them then again no one can charm Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's immune to most charms, unless there light but love spells are actually classed as dark rather than light magic!

She's so confusing, it's infuriating. No one seems to want to go near me, so I can't dig information out that way. Why can't she just be like any normal girl? I can't even locate her so I can't worm things out from her personally. It's almost like she's the witch version of Hudini, only she's escaping location.

"Hey, your Bellatrix Black isn't you?" It was some boy, he looked similar to Tom. Weird, maybe there related he is talking to me. Most people here seem to avoid me like the plague even the Slytherin. He seemed timid, shy almost. In that he was the opposite of Tom almost, but in looks they looked like they could be twins. Only this boy seemed a little on the round side, while Tom wasn't. His face was slightly pudgy with childhood innocence and Tom, let's face it, he's never been innocent.

"Yes and you are?" I asked coldly, I winced slightly. That was a bit harsh seeing as I've never met him and all that jazz. Admittedly I'm a Black, but I'm not heartless. If I was heartless then Tom would hate me, being heartless isn't all its assumed to be.

His eyes were filled with caution. "Neville Longbottom."

What had I done in the future to make him act like this? He's unnerved but why? Surely my future self hasn't been that evil, heartless, whatever to him. He's just a boy, not a piece of meat. He's a child like me, why would I ever hurt a child? Well his surnames Longbottom so maybe something to do with his father seeing how self-righteous that family are. They're also loyal, something no one should take for granted. "A Longbottom." I smiled. "You come from a very noble and loyal line, you should be proud."

His composure became even more edgy. Yes, I must have done something to his family. "Like you actually think that Lestrange." Lestrange?

"Lestrange? Don't tell me I actually married that buffoon?" I sneered.

"Well you did, maybe you planned to murder him for his money." He glared, trying to be confident and 'brave' but I could see through his act. Inside he was unnerved.

"Why do you think so little of me?" I asked, shocked at his anger.

"You tortured my parents to insanity." He spat. "Like you could deny doing that Black or whoever you are!" He glared at me.

I edged back from the angry teenager. "Excuse me, but I'm training to be a healer to help people like my mother. She's insane because of the Black interbreeding. IT's stupid, in case you didn't know I'm not against mudbloods I just think they should know our costumes before invading our society. It's wrong. They should learn it is only right. If you go into Italy you try to speak Italian don't you not? Mudbloods don't even try." I hissed but what got him were the words healer.

"Healer?" He blinked.

"Yes, that's what I want to be. Why would I want to be anything else?" I asked. "Despite what you've been lead to believe about me I love plants and animals but I hate the arrogance of the human race who assumes that they're better than everyone else. I hate people who think that they can step on an ant and claim it deserved death because it was existed." I glared. "How can people live with themselves and know they're being hypocritical all their lives?"

"You can't fool me; you killed my parents." He hissed.

"No I didn't but my future self might judging by how your acting. It hasn't happened to me yet." I glared back. "I want to heal people on the battlefield Neville, not kill people and certainly not drive them to be insane. Why would I?"

"Stop lying through your teeth!" He spat.

"Like anyone would lie to someone they don't actually know. What's to gain from it? No ones innocent, no one because can you say that you've never taken a life?"I glared.

"What?" He blinked.

"Can you say you've never taken a life?" I repeated.

"Yes, no child is a murderer not at this age. Well unless you count Heather…." He trailed off, now he had my complete attention. That's the name of the Potter girl. She's killed? Yet she's got a fan club? Ok this is damn right weird. She's a Gryffindor isn't she? What sort of Gryffindor kills people, especially a child? Admittedly Tom had but that was always an accident, and anger that consumed him but she's a Gryffindor not a Slytherin. A Potter would never stoop so low to take a life, so why should she?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do you?" He countered.

I sighed. "How about an answer for an answer?"

"Fine." He nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"What I meant was have you killed an ant?" He nodded. "Then you're not innocent. No one is ever innocent Longbottom. There are circumstances that excuse killing; there are reasons that change things. There are more than just the houses you belong, or the colours that you were. Time transforms everything but no matter who you are you can still choose to save a life. If I have the ability I would help everyone no matter what race or colour or creed they were, it's about equality. There are some things worth fighting for." I breathed. "Now what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I'm surprised you hadn't already heard why she's famous. As a baby the dark lord tried to kill her, he was going to finish the family off. She survived the Avada Kadavra curse and it rebounded and killed him." The dark lord? Could that be Tom's future? "In first year she killed our defence teacher because he was had the dark lord at the back of his head trying to kill her. He was after the stone you see, the Stone could grant immortality and a way to get his body back. In second year Ginny Weasley was possessed by a diary version of Tom Riddle, he set the basilisk on the school. She combatted him and killed the serpent, and risked her own life. She was dying from the venom but Fawkes saved her."

"Is Tom the dark lord?" I asked him intent in knowing.

"Yes…" He breathed. Then why did she let Tom and I stay? Why? "So anyway then she stabbed a fang into the diary killing Tom Riddle and saving Ginny. In 3erd year a criminal escaped and tried to kill her. She had bad reactions from Dememtors and managed to succeed in repelling the dememtors, over a hundred in number. Last year she was entered against her will into the tri-wizard competition, she won but was transported to a graveyard where some say she witnessed the dark lord's return or others say she killed Digory and used it as an excuse."

"What do you believe?" I asked.

"I believe he did return, but that's why she said yes."

"Pardon?" I blinked.

He chuckled. "The ministry is against her so she had no choice in saying yes to Tom and you. She did it for us, for us Gryffindors so we wouldn't be a target for them." He murmured. "She's selfless and powerful Black, I wouldn't mess with her. I can tell you don't like her."

"Did she really master the patronus charm?" I asked, that was some pure light magic. Not even Tom could cast that charm. To cast that your soul had to be pure, but how did she remain so pure with all she'd been through? If she could survive all that she had to have something Slytherin about her or she'd have died and that's not including the killing curse she survived as a baby.

He nodded. "I've seen it, her charm is corporal. It's a panther, suits her well actually." Panthers are borderline dark when it comes to animagus forms. Does it say something about her personality? Is she naturally dark? Then how did she cast the charm in the first place? This girl is intriguing, Tom was right as always. Now I want to know more about her.

"How?" I gaped. This was incredible.

"Ask her, she is coming this way." What? I blinked. Whirling around I saw he was telling the truth, behind me was Heather Potter.

"Hey Nev!" She grinned towards the shy boy. "Wait is this who….?" She saw me and seemed to back off; well at least she knew who her better was! Score one to Bella, nil to Heather!

* * *

Heather's pov

I can't believe Nev actually has the guts to be talking to her after what she did to his parents. Neville is really brave, wish I was as brave as Neville. I wish I were dead because I'm too afraid of pain, too afraid to even face my fear. Yet here was Neville facing his… Why I'm in Gryffindor I don't know, admittedly the hat tried to put me in Slytherin but Hufflepuff suits me the most. Then again when I came to Hogwarts I wasn't loyal to anyone…

"Yes….Only…." He trailed off. Oh…I understand. Bellatrix Black isn't anything like the Lestrange in the future who destroyed his parent's minds. So she had changed, like Tom had in the Chamber. Tom was nothing like lord Voldermort, seems like Bellatrix Black is nothing like Bellatrix Lestrange. Strange…. I wonder what changed them so much.

"….Only Bellatrix Black is nothing like Bellatrix Lestrange…" I murmured.

He blinked. "You can tell so easily?" He grimaced.

"Yes…but not because you're displaying your emotions like Ronald Weasley but because I understand these feelings…" I smiled. "Not that I'm feeling the same feelings now Neville, but because I've felt similar feelings in the past Nev." I murmured softly. "Anyway Ron still hates me like an insensitive idiot right now which is why I'm alone right now so sorry for bothering you two. Seems like I'm interrupting something right now so I'll just leave before I begin to interfere." I smiled softly.

"IT's fine honestly Heather, you don't have to leave." Neville returned my smile. "You're not interrupting anything, and Ron is being a total git towards you right now. You didn't have a choice in this so he shouldn't' be bothering you, our house stands behind you Heather, not behind Ron." My heart welled with happiness; at least some people didn't hate me. Anyway bet Bellatrix does, and Ron definitely does right now. He did just try to cast bombarda at me, unfortunately it didn't work… wish it had.

"No I'll go." I smile weakly. "Ron's fuming right now, don't want him to attack you too Nev." Neville's eyes narrowed.

"What did he do?"

"Just tried to cast a spell on me, which failed so anyway I'll go." I smiled.

"You know Ginny doesn't hate you right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but her brother is overprotective right now." I grimaced remembering Ron's face right now. "She's also fancies Tom Marvolo Riddle again despite the whole episode in the Chamber." I snickered slightly.

Neville groaned. "Hasn't she had enough boyfriends on the go already?"

"Not in her opinion." I smirked. "Anyway see you Nev."

"Wait did you really survive the killing curse?" Bellatrix blurted out, I blinked. Seems like she's just found out about it, seems like I overestimated them this time. I'd thought they'd already know, and wouldn't have to ask me personally to confirm the story with me. Well I suppose despite the fact I'd wanted it to remain secret it failed so I might as well tell the truth.

"Yes, I guess I did." I murmured, watching her carefully.

"How?" She asked.

"Not a clue, doubt even Death himself knows." I snickered.

**AN: Sorry I struggled with Heathers pov, so this chapter may not be that good. I hope Bella's pov was ok though…**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov

"Tom you're staring at her again." I nudged him slightly. Yes as you can guess he's become even more infatuated with her, even if it's completely doomed. Normally Tom's survival instincts are rival to none but this girl. She's obviously going to spell his doom but he doesn't seem to care one little bit. Who is this powerful? She has power to survive the killing curse for heaven's sake, she'll break him. Don't think I'm going completely crazy but he will, no matter what he'll do she'll always top him because she has the advantage here. If she was obsessed about him too then they're wouldn't be a problem but she isn't, Tom is obsessed about her to the point of problems. I dread to think where this shall end, and it won't end well for them.

He bit his lip. "I know, but there's something about her."

I rolled my eyes at him; of course there is something about this girl she survived the killing curse. "Yes there is but not enough for this Tom, the way your obsessed with her and you haven't even spoken. Look if you're so desperate please tell her, or at least talk to her. You've never been like this before Tom and it's over a girl who could destroy you."

He snickered. "You have the power to destroy me Bella, and you're a girl. Yes from what you tell me this girl is a risk, a big one but something's you can't help. If she managed to survive the killing curse Bells think of what she could do if she joined our cause, she could aid us like no other."

As truthful as your being though….she wouldn't. Why would she join our cause at all? There's no reason for her to at all, only for her to go against us. She still had parents before Tom, for whatever reason, killed them. Even if Tom decides not to it would destroy this moment completely whether or not he tried. "Tom why would she at all? Remember what you will do to her future Tom, you'll destroy everything she holds dear. It's like what your father did to you, you've orphaned her. If you never interfered you'd have a better chance now but because of this moment you can't anyway. You'd change who she is, change this moment."

"Yes I know this Bells but I can't help but be obsessed with her, and yes I do admit that I'm obsessed with her. She's just so unique. From what you said she's also perspective, she'd realise that I'm obsessed with her if she hasn't already. She's just so important, she could solve everything. She could show us how she's immortal if we gain her trust…." He sighed, and looked over to see her again. She was glaring at Ronald Weasley, and I can tell who he is from his hair; like all Weasley's his hair is auburn.

"Look if you want to talk to her do so." I murmured. "She seems like she's reasonable for a Gryffindor but Tom please remember what you've done to her. If you want to get her on your side then remember what you will do, remember the fact the future is fresh for the taking, remember the rules of time and how it'll shape everything." I warned.

"I know Bella." He sighed.

"Knowing is what's so dangerous about this, your current self obviously despises her for a reason. Think about that Tom, he hates her for a reason. She's been able to escape him so many times what makes you so sure she won't be able to escape you to? She's got luck on her side Tom, something you've never really had. You use brains but luck is something that supports her." He sighed again.

"I know Bella, she's just so….unique. You underestimate her intelligence." I snickered slightly.

"No I don't Tom; she's nowhere near your level of intelligence. She's obviously an idiotic Gryffindor. Spells may have some sort of talent towards but she's dumb." I insisted. "Think if she was smart she'd have joined you instead of kept fighting you which are why this is so hopeless. If she hasn't been tempted by you before, she'll never be in the future. Give up on her Tom." I really hate the way he's obsessing about her; she's just a girl. Maybe she survived the killing curse but that doesn't change much at all, she's still not powerful. She's just foolish and happy, which is how she could cast the patronus.

"Bella she's obviously smart, if she wasn't how the hell did she find the chamber of secrets or find out about the stone or even get through last year? Will you stop this weird grudge against her Bells, she's just a girl. She's only one year younger than we are, she also found the Chamber in her second year when we only found it last year. She's obviously intelligent." He insisted. Me hold a grudge against her? No, I just dislike her….I don't hate her that would be stupid.

I glared at Tom. "I don't hate her, I just don't like her. Admittedly she didn't seem star struck in the hall way but that doesn't mean a thing, she's probably way too arrogant when it comes to her abilities."

"No, she may have confidence but she isn't arrogant Bella." He replied. "Honestly stop hating her for no good reason. She's just a girl."

"Tom I'm just a girl and you've never spoken to her before. How do you know whether or not she's arrogant? You've only spoken to her once, and I know you haven't been digging about her brain for a fact and any information you've found is through me. Your acting like she's a saint Tom, stop overestimating her." I glare at him angry, this girl is making him act like a love struck teenager and it's seriously concerning.

"She can cast the patronus charm Bella." I blinked.

"Yes and? Just because she can cast it doesn't make her amazing Tom." I insist.

Tom groaned with frustration. "Yes but with all she's been through Bella that makes her incredibly forgiving and pure of soul. Her magic is also incredibly light despite all the dark magic that she's come into contact with; she's never even been tempted to use it. Her form is a panther, a magnificent creature full of grace and not to mention deadly when threatened. After all she's been through she must have some form of offensive protection unless she's a fool which she isn't. We know that because she found the chamber in second year when it took us so long and we're no idiots."

"Tom she probably had helped must have had help." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but so did we Bella. She's more than you let her take credit for Bells." He reasoned.

"Ok, but even if she is more than I take her credit she's still foolish. She insulted me in the corridor with her answer. She's incredibly rude." I admitted. But she was RUDE! Well rude was an understatement. No one else has insulted me that much here in this time period. Her rudeness is insulting. That I refuse to let go.

"This whole time period is rude Bells." Tom groaned.

"Not as rude as her." I sighed.

"Just give up already; you're giving me a headache." He groaned.

"Talk to her yourself than Tom, trust me when I say you'll find her rude and infuriating." I challenged him. Glaring at him, directly in the eyes I added. "Or are you to afraid she'll defeat you again?" Ok that was a tad too much but Tom didn't actually raise to that much to my surprise.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Seriously?" I blinked, ok I hadn't expected him to actually agree to it.

"Yes, because I'm determined to prove to you she doesn't deserve this." He glared at me.

* * *

Heather's pov

I was stunned when Tom Marvolo Riddle came over, looking almost identical to the memory in the diary. I almost shivered at the likeness he bore to the Tom Riddle who killed himself in the Chamber. That day….and now…. It's so shocking, almost scary that they even look the same age too. It's almost freaky.

"Hello, you must be Heather Potter." He smiled charmingly, maybe trying to charm me along with it well he was going to fail. I wasn't going to fall for it like Ginny did, or I did in the chamber. Weird because in the end it seemed that I fell for the real Tom, he seemed so much more real than he ever did at the beginning as freaky as it is.

"You must be Tom Riddle." I smiled. "I apologise for not having spoken to you since that night." Liar, I didn't even want to have to talk to him at all. After everything, I wondered whether actually cared in the end but I guess he actually didn't. No he's too busy trying to charm me right now to actually care about the real me; he probably just wants to use me like he used Ginny in the Chamber.

"No, it's me who should apologise Heather, may I call you Heather?" He asked again trying to charm me, well at least that am what I assumed.

"Of course if I can call you Tom." I smiled trying to match the charm he was trying to project. Admittedly his charm is working, but not much! It's just the minimum, not that much. Remember he's manipulative Heather, manipulative and he killed your parents! Well will kill your parents leaving you to have to live with the Dursleys. He destroyed your life Heather, destroyed everything in your world don't be taken in by him.

"Of course." He smiled. "May I ask if you can show me around Hogwarts to tell me the things that have happened since my time?"

"Of course, but I must warn you I am rather awful at history Tom." I smiled.

"It is fine Heather, I am sure you know more than you think." He grinned. "You probably know quite a lot about the history of the castle seeing as you've been here since first year."

"Well I only really know things like where the kitchen is, the fact there are houselves here and the fact you can't apperate in and out of the castle." I bit my lip. "My knowledge about this castle isn't exactly extensive; it would probably be more interesting if you ask my friend Hermione Granger. Although she's a muggleborn she knows more about the wizarding world than I do. You see she's rather effective when studying and my skills rather lack Tom. I was raised in the muggleworld with the people I have the unfortunate fate to call relatives. You see my father's pureblood but my mother is a muggleborn." I smiled.

"I'm a half-blood too; my father was a muggle while my mother was a pureblood. Strange isn't it the fact we are so similar yet different." He smiled.

"You've got a point there." I laughed.

"Sorry but what are houselves?" He asked embarrassed. "Sorry but I've never heard of them before."

"Oh well um it's easier to understand once you've seen them…" I bit my lip. "Well I could take you over if you want." I smiled.

"Thanks." He grinned back.

"Really?" I blinked.

"Yeah, I love the wizarding world. I always thought there was something different about me and there would be others like me." He grinned. "I hated the other world; everyone thought I was a freak at the orphanage."

"They thought you were a freak?" I asked shocked. He nodded. "I thought that was only me." I admitted. "I hate my relatives and well….the feelings mutual really. Not all muggles are bad but well most of them were in my area, I wasn't the only 'freakish' kid there ether and I'm not talking about magic all the time ether really." I admitted.

"Let me guess your cousin was a bully right?" He smiled sympathetically.

"Yes, he loved 'Heather hunting' I spent most of my time running around trying to hide. I guess that's why my reflexes are so good. It's why I've survived so long in the wizarding world I guess." I murmured trailing of as I remembered who this boy actually was.

"Ouch…" He winced. "…and I thought I had it bad in the orphanage…" He murmured. "IT must have been awful being hunted."

"Well I guess it was the only life I knew, I didn't even know about the whole 'girl who lived nonsense' and everyone assumes I'm a power loving attention seeking brat. That's before they'd even met me! I hate it; I don't even know why I survived and everyone's over-the-top about it. Anyway you must think I'm so arrogant bringing the conversation back to myself. It must have been awful in the orphanage." I murmured, remembering the nights when the Dursleys threatened me with one. Well it wasn't much of a threat but I was afraid that it'd be worse.

"It was but from what I'm guessing it was worse than the orphanage… At least at the orphanage they got in trouble for bulling when the child was muggle but from what you're saying it wasn't in your area." He grimaced.

"its fine, it wasn't your fault I got put there. It was Dumbledore's." I smiled.

"I remember how time and time again Dumbledore refused to let me stay here at Hogwarts over the summer, no matter how hard I begged him." He grimaced, my eyes widened.

"Seriously? Me too, whenever I told him he thought I was making it up."

"Same with me." His eyes sparkled. Ok so maybe I was falling for his charm right now. I shouldn't really be talking to him in this detail. I mean since when did I go around telling people about the Dursleys? Tom was making me go all weird.

"Get the hell away from her Riddle." Spat Ron, I jumped. When did he get over here? Since when did he stop hating my guts. I groaned.

"…and you are?" Tom asked arrogantly.

"Ron Weasley." He sneered. "Get the hell away from Heather! You're corrupting her with your darkness!" He yelled. Great how could my life get any worse? My life is awful, you'd have thought the fact I'm alive right now would have had some benefits but no. I wish my life wouldn't be so torcher filled! I guess that my life couldn't get any worse but as always I know that I'm probably wrong….wish that I'm not but I know that my luck will probably secure it.

"Darkness?" Tom laughed. "Honestly even if I tried her souls so pure it wouldn't even make a dent." See? With Ron you should never antagonise him but seeing as Tom has there's a recipe for disaster. I sighed; this was going to end badly….

**An: Is the new name ok? Yeah I know there are two chapters but I guess I got into the flow of writing... PLEASE review as always! I'm wondering should I have the DA in this one? Or should I brush over it and ignore it or include it? Please REVIEW I love to hear your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heather pov**

"Remember who he is Ronald Weasley." I hissed. He blinked slightly surprised; I'd caught him before he'd made a grab for his want. "You may hate me at the moment, for stupid reasons. Right now I don't desire to witness you injured and spread more trouble for me seeing as in the eyes of most of the school this is my fault." I reasoned but he doesn't really care about being logical. The only words which grabbed his attention was 'remember who his is'. Self-preservation rules most people, and I say most because in all honesty I don't care about my life. To be honest though, I tend to be the exception to most things…

"Why the hell do you care?" He spat, while I merely rolled my eyes.

"Ron if you had actually been paying attention you would have heard." I replied annoyed. "Oh by the way, don't even start saying I sound like Hermione, and they is nothing wrong with the way she speaks. Just because she's intelligent doesn't mean that all she says is just facts and figures." I glared. "Right now you've caused enough problems for me now don't end up dragging me into a fight that I have no part of. You know the Slytherin's use any excuse to make me lose points and look bad."

Tom blinked stunned. "Out of interest why do Slytherin hate you?" He asked. His voice seemed to just anger Ron further, even though the question is fairly reasonable question. His reputation would have just caused more problems. Ron's anti-Slytherin attitude is really beginning to get on my nerves.

"Like you don't already know you filthy snake!" Ron burst with anger. "Slytherin hate her because she is the only person who stands up against them and their anti-muggle attitude! She defeated your filthy future self!" His eyes narrowed, I literally groaned. Great what he didn't already know had been revealed to him, the dark lord now knew everything.

I paled considerably. Sweat formed on my forehead. "What do you mean my future self?" He asked coldly but not directed towards me but towards Ron flaming Weasley. His voice was alike ice as it trembled threw my soul; his eyes were as emotionless as hell. No wonder he'd become the dark lord in this time, though to me Tom was more chilling as he is. Although the distorted human merged with a serpent scares you, it is nowhere near the level it does such on a face as hansom as this.

Startled Ron stepped back, stunned at the change of demeanour, well to be truthful I doubt he even know what the word means but I guess you get the picture. Before Ron had underestimated Tom Riddle thinking he was only slightly more powerful than the Slytherins of our time. He was wrong. Ron Weasley was wrong, and his mistake had awakened the inner soul which had become the twisted dark lord who had cost me the lives of my family. All I could do was watch, frozen in position. My whole being shook with fear it had never felt, even when coming face to face with the current Voldermort. This Tom Riddle scared me more than the dark lord of our time ever could of because…with Tom you could see he was human. With Tom Riddle you can empathise and within this lose control of who you are. Voldermort looks like a monster, but Tom Riddle doesn't yet is just as cold. All I could do was stand motionless as he advanced towards him. Yet why was it me who was left alone standing?

"I'll ask you again; what did you mean?" He hissed, his words bordering parseltongue. Ron shook in fear, as he watched Riddle. I cannot say that I envied Ron right now. Never would I say I would want to switch places with him, not even for some noble reason. As many have said 'your famous for defeating you know who' but Tom wasn't him. He was much, much worse and no matter how much my Gryffindor instincts command me, my Slytherin ones tell me to stay.

"You attacked the Potters…" He murmured, trying and failing to avoid Riddle's gaze. "Tried to kill Heather but the curse rebounded on you. No one knows why but Heather's nothing special. Anyone who has a class with her can tell that much." Contempt crept into Ron's voice. It was clear to me that the only reason he had come over was to cause trouble or defend the Gryffindor symbol. Personally I believed the first.

It was at this point Riddle's gaze attacked mine; it was like staring into two dark portals to hell. "Oh I can certainly object to your statement Weasley, Heather is certainly powerful. I can sense it but then again you wouldn't have the ability to read aura's and cores…. I can certainly say hers is more powerful than yours, compared to yours her power is the sun while yours is merely a rock."

"No, she's not powerful at all." Ron sneered. "Dumbledore says she's average, it was Hermione and I who did most of the work when stopping your retched self from stealing the stone in first year!"

In disbelief I stared at him; how could he say that at all? He has no right! Did he have to go through my past? Did he of all people fight the imprusius and win? No, and he certainly couldn't defend himself against dememtors. Ronald Weasley is on my hit list right now, well I don't want him to die but well at least pay… Great now I'm sounding like a certain psychopathic dark lord. "Oh really?" His voice was cold.

"Yeah apparently it was love that saved her, the love of her mother. No freaky powers that shouldn't exist. She's not as powerful as me." He boasted but he was being really stupid. Who boasts about this in front of the young dark lord? The answer is no one who wants to keep their heads.

Rage was burning threw Riddle but it was so controlled and contained I sensed it was going to burst. "Millions of mothers have died trying to save their child, mine for one did. Many mothers love their children enough to die for them Weasley that's something you wouldn't understand seeing the little loyalty your showing her right now. If I'm honest I could bet even I'm more loyal than you are Weasley." Was Riddle actually defending me?

Ron couldn't seem to believe this ether. "So she is on your side?" He hissed under his breath.

"No, she wouldn't join me. For one she's smart, and two she probably has trust issues not that I blame her." He replied annoyed at Ron.

"I must insist that you serve a detention Riddle." Dumbledore's voice boomed. What for? Tom had done nothing wrong this time. "You have insulted Ronald Weasley and for that you shall serve detention." Bad idea seeing as Tom had not yet unleashed his rage. Honestly wasn't Dumbledor able to see Tom's rising anger like I could?

"For what though sir?" I spoke for the first time since Ron had barged over here.

"For insulting Ron and almost leading to a fight." The headmaster spoke calmly trying to shove the blame on Tom. "It would have caused numerous problems and the ministry may have had to have gotten involved. Although it is none of your business Miss Potter, I can assure you this punishment is fair."

"Then may I enquire to why Ron hasn't been given a detention?" I replied smoothly, both Tom and Ron looked slightly shocked. Tom because I'd dragged Ron into this too, and Ron because I hadn't also defended Riddle.

"It was Riddle who started it Miss Potter, not Ron-"I cut the headmaster across sharply.

"Then I ask why did you not interfere then? If you knew who started it then you'd punish Ron because it is his fault for this. I assure you it was him. You can even use veretersirum on me and my answer shall not change. I'll also say that you may punish me too if you punish Tom because I just stood there. Effectively Tom did as much as I encouraging nothing." I challenged the headmaster. Tom smiled at the cunning of my plan. I could sense his confusion for I had no reason to actually help him. Other than the fact that I wanted Ron punished he could not see why I would do such a thing, but the fact I also said the headmaster should punish me if he does Tom shocked Tom.

"Miss Potter am I to think that you are defending a boy from the past against your own friend?" He asked trying to show disappointment in a grandfatherly way.

"Yes because right he is being as prejudice as the death eaters are to muggleborns, only to Slytherins instead." I replied. "You know that it is very offensive to me seeing as the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." My voice was cold and icy though very different to the tones Tom had used. I spoke in a monotone which rather shocked everyone. "Prejudice is never something that is right for everyone has their own tale to tell. Circumstances shape everything, even your motives and you heart but prejudice is blind and stupid for there is always an exception."

"Headmaster what do we have here?" Coming into my ear was the annoying voice of Umbridge, but for once I was grateful because for once it would help us.

Bowing my head respectfully, I replied to her. "Marm you see the headmaster wanted to give Riddle a detention unfairly for what Ronald here had done. I was merely defending Riddle as I saw that he was being unrightfully punished as I was with him throughout the period of time he was supposedly breaking school rules professor." With a respectful even tone I spoke. Hopefully making sure I hadn't angered her. Seeing as she obviously dislikes him more than me because of the fact that it was he who was trying to 'take' over the ministry.

"I see Miss Potter, thank you for your honesty given. I agree with Miss Potter it is unfair for Riddle to be punished and it should be Ronald Weasley who shall take it instead. Miss Potter and Mr Riddle I believe you should be making your way to your classes. Mr Weasley I'd like a further words with you and the headmaster." Her voice was sharp but Tom and I nodded echoing a nice simple 'yes professor'.

Quickly we hurried down the corridor before Dumbledore could attempt to get us into more trouble. Our eyes met, both watching the other with caution. It was clear nether one of us truly trusted the other for we didn't understand the motives of the other. Why had Tom defended me? It is so weird… I'd never really thought in all my time it would be him who proved to be my saviour, although somehow there is some part of me that wants to trust him completely. It is so strange, after the chamber the young lord Voldermort keeps on surprising me. In the chamber he seemed to care when there was no reason to even try to act, here he defended me and there was truly no reason to. Then again it was me who defended him to seconds ago.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Why what?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Why did you defend me Tom Marvolo Riddle?" I lengthened the question.

"I don't know why, I shouldn't but I cannot help but want to protect you." He murmured. His dark irises pierced mine like fire. "Why did you defend me?" His voice was as soft as a summer's breeze yet deadly serious. He wanted to know why I had. In truth I honestly don't know. IT is so weird, in all my life I'd never felt like this before and it worried me.

"I guess you could say instincts, but then again I honestly have no clue. It seems we are similar in that respect Tom. Maybe we should just stay away from each other in the future; we seem to cause trouble when we are together. No matter what time we attract problems it would be best if we avoid the other." I murmured, though I my heart I felt regret flood through me.

"Then again we both attract each other whether we want to or not. Maybe it would be better not to fight it anymore…" He murmured.

"True but then again it causes you problems with Bellatrix." I noted his eyes latched onto mine.

"You're that perspective?" He gaped slightly.

I snickered. "I'm smarter than most give me credit for you know. I sense emotions I'm almost empathic I guess you could say. Then again I feel the emotions strongly too sometimes…" I smiled at him.

"Was it true what you said about the hat wanting to put you into Slytherin?" He asked curious.

"Yes…" I nodded.

"Shame…" He smiled. "I think I would have preferred it if you were in my house it would make things ever so much more interesting…"

"That's true but imagine the headlines 'Girl who lived to go dark' honestly they'd be complete chaos everywhere." I rolled my eyes. "I hate the way people are so quick to judge whether muggle or wizard we're too quick to exclaim things. Sometimes though we can't help but jump to conclusions but you would have thought not to believe anything written in the papers…"

"Good point, then why would I have a reason to fight you in the future?" He tried to joke about it but it seemed to concern him. I could just sense it, but that was one of the more worrying things. I couldn't help but wonder why. In many ways it scared me that I could sense these emotions so strongly in Tom. It is weird how much I can sympathise with him to; even understand why he hates muggles so much. How similar yet different we are… Almost opposites stemming from one point where everything changed. Maybe if my magic had fought back against the Dursleys more then maybe I'd be like Tom…

What would the world be like if I was like Tom? I doubt it would necessarily be better but then again I don't know. All in all Tom is unique none could be identical to him in anyway. If they could be that would be plain creepy. "Maybe…. What class have you got next?" I asked softly changing the subject quickly.

"Potions with Professor Snape what is he like as a teacher?" He asked.

Mentally I groaned. "He'll be good to you but not to Griffs. You see like everyone in this school he is biased." I rolled my eyes. "It won't affect you too much because he favours Slytherin unlike most teachers. I honestly hate the way he treats us but it wouldn't do any good. He hates me a lot because of my father who bullied him at school here. That and I'm the girl who lived, he thinks I'm worse than him."

"It's all about perceptions…" He murmured. "Very rarely do people see things as they truly are. You do Heather but most don't. What do you have?" He asked softly.

"Defence against the dark arts." I replied smoothly. "With Umbridge."

"Well she doesn't seem to hate you…" He spoke trying to look at things positively.

"For now…." I sighed.

**An: I know it has been ages since I last updated; I had the flu but I'm better now so updates will probably be more frequent. AS to a reviewer who said I spelled a word wrong my laptop stupidly automatically changes it, it is really annoying. It is also why I haven't typed it or it would be useless right now. I apologise for any words consistently spelt wrong I'm currently trying to solve the issue. Thank you for sticking with this story right now. Is the pace of this story ok right now? IF it isn't please review, I love to hear from you! It is currently the holidays so I'll write more over the next couple of days. Please stick with the story and continue to update! Reviews are always welcome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella Pov**

Tom Marvolo Riddle was shocked; stunned something had happened but what? Normally Tom's attention span was second to none but today… Bet it's that Potter girl, but to be honest I haven't a clue what she's done now to warrant this behaviour of Tom. This was definitely unusual for him to say the very least. He seems almost protective of her every time someone actually mentions her. Admittedly he'd snapped at me once but to be truthful I was going on a lot. "Bella you need to take the cauldron off heat before you add the porcupine quills." Tom rolled his eyes breaking me out of my inner monologue. Ok maybe he was paying attention but was almost distracted by something. I always seem to be blaming Potter but I bet this is her fault, at least this time.

"What's going on with you and Heather?" I blurted out- did I just call her Heather? I must be losing it badly.

"Nothing." He sighed going back to potion making, ignoring me.

"Look its obvious there is Tom, and I don't really blame you but can you please just tell me what is going on?" I spoke trying to add extra emotion into it, rather than just speaking like a brick wall. Speaking like a brick wall means you should be treated like a brick wall in Tom's book. If I want to convince him to answer me I need to really feel what I'm saying.

Tom just rolled his eyes, not answering me at all. Great, well at least it confirms to me that she has done something to make Tom act like this. The question is what, its plan obvious she hasn't angered him or he'd be in detention and her in the infirmary. What on earth has that girl done to him? It's worrying when Tom goes off on one like this. The last time he did he opened the chamber of secrets. In this time there is no telling what Tom will do; I dread to think of what. He might even wreck everything by killing the girl which would punch a hole in time. I need to make sure, despite the fact I hate her that she survives at least for that anyway.

"Please Tom; it's obvious something is wrong." I pleaded to him, but no he still had his attention turned towards the cauldron. This is seriously annoying me now; I need to know what that piece of filth had done to him! For all our sakes I need to know she hasn't aggravated him of it would grow until he explodes with rage and kills. Kill anyone in this crazy time period then everything is wrecked for Tom and me.

"Look before you start Heather actually hasn't done anything wrong. It was Dumbledore who's annoyed me right now but that's not what's on my mind that much now." He finally gave in answering me. Ok…but that means that Heather has done something, probably to confuse him. Knowing Tom he won't stop until he has answers. Fantastic now we have another miny quest on our hands.

"So what has she done right now?" I asked prompting him to continue.

"Well… She defended me." My eyes widened, why? This is confusing, and something that I want to investigate further now too. Does she have a reason to hate Dumbledore more that Tom? Seeing as it probably was Tom who becomes the dark lord that is probably not the case. Also as Tom hasn't had enough time to even try to recruit her then it wouldn't have been that ether…

"She defended you?" I repeated, so yet again she's fought against Dumbledore and by the looks of things won against him. There must be more to this girl than meets the eyes, no normal teenager Gryffindor or not could tend to win in a battle of words against that man or at all. Yet this lion has seemed, according to Neville, to hang of his every word in the past. How strange…is it a trap for Tom? No it couldn't be Gryffindor's aren't that sneaky. "Heather Potter defended you against the headmaster and won?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and even got Weasley punished for it." I blinked, this Gryffindor was something else.

"A Potter got a light family punished?" I gaped in shock. This was practically unheard of!

"Yes, but she was even willing to get herself into trouble to do it Bells… Literally she said if he punished me then he needed to punish her too. Literally he didn't take her up on it ether because he tried to persuade Heather not to defend me, for reasons that were obviously sensitive to her. He used something personal against her, but I don't know what and she still stood firm to defending me." He murmured softly.

"Really? But she's a Gryffindor the hate us in Slytherin!" I exclaimed.

"She was almost put into Slytherin…" He murmured.

This girl was certainly unique and almost brave from what it seems. "…serious?" I asked stunned. "She's…but Gryffindors and Slytherins are completely different. Slytherins are sly and crafty, not quick to fight but when they do they tend to succeed but Gryffindors are often quick to accuse, jump to fights quickly and don't tend to plan ahead."

"So you're wondering why she was put into Gryffindor?" He noted smiling slightly.

"Yes well aren't you?" I asked.

"I've got a theory for that but not to why she defended me Bells…" He bite his lip. "She's brave, and her past is begging for her to be a Gryffindor like her parents. Dark lords tend to come from this house and because of all the propaganda about her she could have asked to be there. Although her mind set is of a Slytherin she also is brave which was probably the main reason she managed to get into Gryffindor." He explained shortly.

"Ok, admirably that's reasonable but why did she defend you?" I asked him quietly.

"I don't know that's what has got me going crazy right now Bells. I have no idea what to expect of her." It's never normal for Tom to admit these sorts of things, so this is probably something he is desperate to find out.

"Keep your guard up Tom, you know how dangerous Gryffindors can be but she is part Slytherin and Gryffindor so you have no idea of what she's like." I warned. He chuckled slightly while he stirred his cauldron. The bubbles slowly popped, spitting from it. Yes thankfully it is still tolerable considering Tom and I haven't been paying that much attention to it at all.

"Oh Bells, I know that very well. However I don't really think she will do any harm to us while we're here maybe our current selves' in this time but not us." I blinked did Tom already figure that he is the dark lord of this time? IS that a good thing? He doesn't seem too worried about it though nor eager to defeat her ether. He doesn't seem desperate to see the current dark lord ether… Maybe he is just content to let it lie and see what the future holds and how he will act later. Now it is obvious that he doesn't want Potter to suffer like she has in the past but he cannot do anything about it now considering it would blow a hole in the timeline.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't understand what he meant. If he found out that I'd known and had hidden it from him… I held my breath; please tell me he bought that lie.

"Bella I think I'm the current Dark lord of this time…" He sighed. "Though she hasn't seemed to hate me, I cannot help but wonder what she really thinks about me. This makes me wonder more why she defended me. She's part Slytherin so why did she defend her parent's murderer without a second thought?" I could tell he was in pain, so much pain he didn't notice my rubbish attempt at hiding the fact I'd already guessed the fact.

"Tom why do you care so much about her?" I asked more softly.

"She's like me. She may be a Gryffindor but I know fully well why she was almost put in Slytherin and her words are so well thought out despite being in Gryffindor for years. She was raised by muggles Bella, muggles with a similar sort of attitude against magic only it was so much worse than the orphanage…" Oh…now I know. Those stupid muggles had created the future dark lord who would one day destroy them, but they had also hurt the saviour just as badly. It worried him beyond disbelief of what they could have done to her, but also made her so much of an anomaly. How had she ended up in the house of the light? Why had she fought Voldermort?

Oh… So similar to Tom she had decided to fight Voldermort because it was he who had put her with the monsters. Tom was the reason that her life was so poignant. He'd affectively single handily wrecked her life but that was why she'd defended him against Dumbledore. She hates hypocrites.

Hypocrites had made her life a misery.

Hypocrites had destroyed everything that could have brought her happiness.

Hypocrites was everything she never wanted to become….

Like Tom she rises every time she falls, every time she rises she grows so much stronger against all that had destroyed everything. No wonder she was such a powerful adversary to Voldermort because like Voldermort anger fuels her determination. Without this determination to make him pay she'd have never have survived for so long. This could also convert her to the dark. Our little heroin had a dark sadistic streak within her. That sadistic streak will grow till she becomes like Tom does… No one could stop her because no one would dare to try; it was her who will destroy Voldermort.

"I think I know why she did it Tom…" I muttered softly.

"What?" He asked startled.

"I think I know why Heather Potter defended you Tom." His eyes widened at my words.

"Why?" He asked eagerly.

"The same reason why you keep defending her Tom, you're like mirrors." I murmured.

"I don't keep defending- ok so maybe I did defend her against Weasley but…" I blinked in slight shock. Tom Riddle defended Heather Potter in front of her? Loyalty is something that both are picky on, with both Heather and Tom it seems. That again might have added to the sense to Heather. Tom doesn't want to be a hypocrite like the people at the orphanage, but Heather doesn't want to become a Hypocrite like Tom.

"You defended her in front of her Tom?" I asked.

"Yes…" He nodded uncertain.

"Now think why did you defend her in the first place?" Great now I was beginning to act like a mind healer! That wasn't what I wanted to get into at all, I want to appear knowledgeable and help people not patronising and help people! I hate those mind nuts; they're so noisy and they pretend that you're insane! It's no greater insult in my opinion!

"Well she seems like she's nice. She isn't bias; she's powerful and incredibly selfless. Despite the fact Ron Weasley was insulting her she didn't seem to care. She didn't really want him hurt when she sensed my anger. Heather seems empathic, and I don't want to act like a hypocritical idiot in front of her when she wasn't hypocritical at all. She seems really honest, not like anyone else I know. Although she may not answer the question you want her to it isn't a lie. She wisely chooses her information without having to lie at all. You know how I can sense them, and she hasn't told a single one at all…" I smiled sympathetically.

"Tom if you feel that way why not tell her how you feel?" I murmured.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Tell her the truth; you want to get to know her so try to. She'll be the same; you know she's curious about you so do try to get to know her. By the way I may not like her that much but do try not to be controlling. She plays quiditch, and has defeated your future self time and time again so don't be crazy protective once you grow to remind her." I smirked.

"Bella I don't fancy her!" He exclaimed.

"I know…." I snickered.

"Then why do you seem to be giving love advice?" He asked.

"I'm not, I'm just reminding you." I laughed. "Stop being so defensive Tom!"

**An: How was this chapter? I know this had no Heather in it but I just had to have this in because I needed to put more of Bella in this. Soon Heather and Bella are going to start interacting; I can promise you it'll be interesting. You'll see more about how the Gryffindors are going to treat her after this whole incident and I can promise you it won't be good for Heather. **


	8. Chapter 8

Heather's pov

Time….it hasn't really changed a thing. Not even now, the memories of Tom Marvolo Riddle haunt me since that horrific night in the chamber of secrets. Then again not for the reasons most would expect, that night I'd came so close to finally for filling my lifelong ambition. Every year the ambition has grown stronger, somehow it seems that luck has always wrecked my life. Luck on my side has always been of the bad sort; all it has brought is pain and never any closer to falling into the abyss many have feared threw out there lives. I've never been normal but I've always wished I was. The Dursleys had always called me a stupid freak, a waste of space and they were right I never deserved to live in the first place.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the being of nightmares, or so Dumbledore has claimed. Apparently he was charming to your face, clever but most of all cunning. Those are all true. According to Dumbledore he was a murderer even at this age. In his time line last year was when the Chamber of secrets opened resulting in the Death of Myrtle Anastasia Puffin. He attempted to purge the school of muggle borns or rather mudbloods in his words. Last year he became a murderer and it continued.

Dumbledore had given me the records that the year after he killed the remnants of his family. That's after this year. According to Dumbledore he cannot be trusted one bit and he'd use any method to charm me into falling for him. Then he'd use it in the future to stab me in the back. None of it adds up though at all. Why would Riddle become a killer, insane if you asked Dumbledore or any of the teachers, after this particular year? Did he see his future and it consumed him? Looking into a glass wall and you become distorted. This year completes the transformation of an O grade student into a killer Dark lord. Something this year shall happen which shall completely twist the course of the future but what?

Hermione thinks I'm mad. She thinks he already is that psychopath who shall one day kill my parents, who shall one day attempt to kill me. Despite the evidence she has presented me, and the evidence I have in turn given her she doesn't believe me at all. She believes Dumbledore. No one believes me; my whole house bar Ginny think I'm insane. The only difference with us is that we know Tom Marvolo Riddle still has human emotions, has fears and cares about people. Although we were attacked by him in my second year, we saw him face to face and saw through the cracks.

Tom Marvolo sought glory but he felt remorse as he saw me die. 'All must face there fears', he feared death yet I fear pain. At least I know I'm sane or at least I hope I am. The news that I defended a Slytherin over a Gryffindor has quickly spread throughout the whole school. Very few people agree with me, the Hufflepuffs understand 'why' I did it and as for the Slytherins… They ponder whether or not I'm turning dark. To them this is good news considering my power but the others…. The only people who are standing by me are the Hufflepuffs, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. (Hufflepuff because they thought it was because I was trying to give Riddle a chance, and Ron was in the wrong not because Riddle had defended me first. No one had found out I was almost placed in Slytherin ether to my surprise!)

I hate it!

Why can't they just leave me alone?

For havens sake I cannot be the only Gryffindor to defend a Slytherin!

Even Snape seems to be treating me differently. Although he doesn't seem to pick on me anymore during potions he seems like he's seen a ghost. It's almost scary. "Potter…." It was Draco Malfoy; I could recognise his voice anywhere. His voice is unmistakable. His voice has bled so much into my mind I recognise him automatically. He's affected my past so much, if not for him my life would have leaded into a similar direction as Riddle's had.

"Draco Malfoy, what a surprise…." I muttered not looking up from my book.

"Is it true?" He murmured.

Well it's not surprising that he would come to ask that question, after all it was me who had declined his offer of friendship first. In his eyes it was I who had insulted him first, which in all aspects is true. The reason I had declined was because he had reminded me of my cousin. Hypocrite was all my cousin was, all he taught me never to become. Draco Malfoy had also, alike my cousin, insulted people because they were pure. "Yes it is if you are asking whether or not I defended Riddle." I replied icily.

"I thought you hated Slytherin Potter, why help Riddle of all people out?" He asked voicing his thoughts.

I snickered. "For a Slytherin you never have been very subtle have you?"

"Well Potter your very good at avoiding answer." He replied softly. "From the fact Granger and Weasel seem to be avoiding you right now like your whole house I assumed it was true. Why did you help Riddle? You know who he becomes, yet you didn't with me and you insulted me on the train when I tried to be polite and aid you." I looked up into his eyes of mercury.

"IT was he who defended me first you knows…" I murmured.

He blinked. "The young dark lord defended you?" He gaped in shock.

"Yes, not to mention I am not prejudice against your house Malfoy. I am merely against your prejudice against those who have little wealth and have a bad blood status. Not to mention, if I hadn't of met you I would have been placed in Slytherin." I replied icily, trying to add as much formality as possible to my words.

"Then why did they seem to abandon you Potter?" He asked. "If it was merely that then why are they acting this way towards you?"

"Good question." Sickly I laughed. "They think I'm obsessed with him. Remember Dumbledore had asked me to choose whether or not Riddle stayed here in Hogwarts remember?" I reminded him, my voice was soft. MY emerald eyes met his as I looked up. "No one ever believes me, all they ever do is assume things about me Malfoy no one ever really cares about me as a person only a symbol."

"Surely though Granger and Weasel know you enough not to push you?" He asked almost sympathetically.

"No, they think I have been charmed by him." I replied.

"How the hell could you be charmed by your parent's murderer? He may not have done it now but hell knows you're not foolish enough to let your guard down around him. I even overheard a conversation with you and Ginny Weasley where you told her not to fall for him and I know that wasn't because you've fallen for him instead." Shock crashed threw me like waves.

"You heard that?" My cheeks reddened considerably.

"Yes, and I know you haven't turned dark. Your core is the same colour it has always been; the colour of a rising storm." I gasped.

"You can see cores? You must be incredibly powerful! How come you haven't succeeded in beating Ronald Weasley yet when I know you've tried to do it millions of times?" My eyes widened. "Not even Dumbledore can do that and he's the icon of the light, admittedly he's not very light but still….that beside the point Malfoy. It must be amazing to read cores, how did you learn to or do you always see them?" I asked eagerly. Although Malfoy hates me my eagerness to know consumes me.

"I just see them, I always have." He replied. "As for why I lose battles with Ron my affinity is pretty much banned." He answered drearily, affinity? That is probably dark, seeing as mines grey. The other core colour is white. My eyes widened in interest. This is fantastic. I love knowledge but I prefer to hear it from people with experience because the textbooks are often wrong. They're also at an angle, and are very bias against certain types of magic.

"So your affinity is dark magic, seeing as people seem so prejudice against it then?" I replied quickly eager to learn more even if it is from Malfoy.

"You're not bothered about it then? Most Gryffindors are prejudice against dark magic, with your past and our interactions you seem against any form of dark magic." He asked surprise. That's not much of a surprising question actually seeing how we do as a whole seem to be completely against that type of magic.

"Of course not, dark healing magic is the most powerful in the world. It is stupid in my opinion that people are against magic that can be used for a good cause. Besides it is all about intentions. The unforgivables can be used for good causes to, well not exactly crucio but the other two can. What is the problem of using the killing curse on someone who wants to die?" I began spouting off, my cheeks reddened slightly as I realised that I had just revealed that I was not against the unforgivables.

"I guess I a weird way it make sense… you do have a grey core so you probably are fairly unbiased against magic's." He bit his lip trying to hide his shock.

"What is Riddle's core?" I asked with curiosity.

"His is like yours; stormy grey." My eyes widened slightly. How odd that Riddle and I are so similar… As much as I hate to relate to the young dark lord I cannot help but know that we were similar. Our eyes for one, his before they became red, were/ are emerald green and we were also raised by magic hating muggles. Then again we both are very different; he feared death yet death was welcomed to me as a friend, I feared pain yet he welcomed it for it made him stronger.

"Malfoy, why did you insult Ron in front of me on the train?" I asked softly.

"His family have a feud with mine; we naturally hate each other Potter." He explained. "Why did you decline my offer?" He replied in turn.

"You had insulted the first person who actually seemed to like me. You also reminded me of my cousin who tried to rid me of everyone, every single friend after trying to completely break me. That's what my relatives do Malfoy, Dumbledore's excuse is the fact he didn't want me to become a spoilt brat. Ha!" I laughed sickly, was I really revealing this to Draco Malfoy? Yes it seemed I was, my subconscious wanted to rant and rave about the stupid Dursleys who had put me through hell. It was because of them I constantly wish for death because I cannot help but remember what they've put me through. Every time I even see someone in pain I feel it too. It's living torture. I seem to sense people's emotions easily and especially there pain. Although I've been able to block them out to some extent the pain seems to always find me.

"They hurt you?" He asked softly, almost with sympathy.

"Yes they did." I replied my eyes narrowed with suspicion; when had Malfoy ever been this kind to me?

"Relax, Potter they shouldn't have hurt you." He murmured.

"Well they do and to be honest no one cares about me." I replied annoyed slightly.

"Potter that isn't true, for one Riddle seems to care about you right now. Even I pity you and I still hold a grudge against you. Anyone who is a true friend would believe you; know you wouldn't lie about something like this. Hell when have you actually lied about anything? When people claim you do it always comes out that it was the truth by the end of the next few years. Apart from a few twisted truths when have you ever told anything but the truth?" He spat.

"Glad to see you care so much?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Potter its wrong for them to treat you like this." He replied.

"Look Malfoy don't even pretend to care about me Malfoy." I glared fiercely at him.

"Let's start over." I blinked.

"Excuse me Malfoy?" I asked unsure whether or not I'd heard his words correctly.

"Let' start over, pretend the past with us had never happened. Both of us have made mistakes and right now it would be better for both of us if we do. For me, seeing as Slytherin always have motives, when this is over Gryffindor will stop looking at our house like we're vermin and you will have someone to be around you corner when people start picking on you." He explained quite reasonably.

"Agreed, but Malfoy…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" He asked.

"…We should start calling each other on a first name basis shouldn't we?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Ok call me Draco." He beamed at me.

"Draco please call me Heather." I grinned back at him. At this we laughed.

"Ok it seems we need to get used to it a little but more. We need to start talking to each other more, and preferably where we can cause more mayhem for the gits who've been insulting you." I snickered at the thought of everyone's shocked and stunned faces. The world wouldn't know what had hit them once they see well-known enemies acting like best friends in front of everyone. Although after the rumours that had travelled around the school after I had defended Riddle…

"So true can you just imagine they're faces once they see us being civil? We should really take a picture of it." I snickered, it would be great fun to see and capture seeing how crazy the pupils at Hogwarts are right now.

"So true." He laughed. "But I don't really have a camera or have anyone reliable to take it at all."

"We could try and get Fred and George too; they'd probably be up to it. They also owe me for funding they're future joke shop, they'd be more than happy to do it seeing how they're always up for a laugh." I smiled at the thought of the two twins. They are really good fun to hang around with, and don't seem to have the prejudice of the rest of the school. They know me, better than most and know I'm not a foolish idiot.

"Riddle would probably be up to it seeing as how he seems to like you Heather." He grinned as I groaned.

"There is nothing going on between Riddle and I!" I exclaimed.

"That's just what you say, we both know there is whether it is anger or curiosity there is. You fascinate each other Heather. I can see it in your eyes. The way he kept glancing over towards you from the Slytherin table." His voice was deadly serious, Riddle? Oh my gosh… I hadn't realised he'd been watching me! My face reddened slightly. "He's even argued with Bellatrix Black about you, she seems to hate you by the way."

"He's been?" I asked feeling faint.

"Yes, and I also caught you looking over when he didn't seem to be looking at you." He grinned. "I did notice you know Heather. It was quite obvious to every single person that you two seemed to want to know more about each other." He rolled his eyes.

"But I thought he'd hate the very idea of someone having the power to defeat him… especially a girl like me." I murmured.

He smirked. "He's noticed you a lot Heather."

"Please tell me you've been hallucinating Draco." I groaned.

**An: How was this chapter? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heather's pov**

Potter your no longer welcome at the Gryffindor table." Ronald Weasley snarled I rolled my eyes; like I actually cared right now. As much as I hated him right now I didn't want to cause any major arguments today, not really. Although he's being a complete and utter git right now I'm not interested in revenge, merely just to show them I'm not bothered about what they think anymore. Why should I care? All they're doing is just making it worse, and to be frank I'm not in the mood.

"You're being childish." I sneered. "Like I actually care right now, you know fully well I don't eat a lot anyway."

"You're acting like a slimy snake…" He hissed.

"You're the one who just hissed, and is being completely prejudice. For another thing Snakes aren't slimy." I smirked, right now I was letting out my Slytherin side a little but Ron deserved to be at the one with the brunt of my words. He is being a total git to everyone right now and why he acts like he controls Gryffindor all the time. Gryffindor isn't his, it's not as if he is the heir of Gryffindor or Gryffindor is like Slytherin with one single leader. Gryffindor had people it respected but not people who controlled everything they do.

Ron gaped slightly at what I had said, not that I blame him; he isn't used to seeing me attack back verbally rather than with a wand. He wants me to openly attack him so that Professor Dumbledore will give me a detention. "You're the one who I acting like the dark lord right now strutting round the place." He tried to use words that Snape used to get a rise out of me, but I've got news for him; it isn't going to work.

To anger him further I snickered. "You're the person acting like you control our house, Gryffindor isn't Slytherin you know. You can't just fight the old leader to rule; no you need respect out of kindness." I replied.

"How dare you!" He exclaimed.

"You are the person who started this verbal sparring match, and the very person who tried to say I'm no longer allowed to be at the Gryffindor table." I replied drearily.

"Well you aren't your acting like you're in Slytherin." He replied full of himself.

"Then I think you'll find nether are you for your prejudice is equal and above many of theirs." I replied, uninterested. This made him even angrier. Right now Ron's foolish anger issues were the very least of my problems.

"I am not acting like one of those filthy gits, they're pure evil!" He spat towards me, I dodged.

"Your acting like worse, do you see them spitting at you? No and if they did you would fight back kicking and screaming, do you see me doing that?" I asked calmly. "No you don't, you have no empathy, and no feelings for anyone do you? All you care about is power which is why you befriended me in the first place Ronald. Now you're using this to gain more by further crushing the girl who saved your sister, the girl who has defended you so much in the past well guess what? This girl refuses to be pushed around like some paper bag! I'm a person too not that you realise it Ronald." I glared.

"No you're just being an attention seeking cow!" Yelled Finnegan. "It's in the papers; my mam says you're just a lying bitch!" Many of the Gryffindors nodded, making me want to puke. It makes me sick! After all I have done in the past for them…well this is just the last straw. After today I swear I'll make their lives hell.

I tilted my head. "Well I'll ask you what makes you think those insults hurt?"

He blinked. "The fact…" He trailed off.

"I'll tell you shall I? The fact we have been friends for years, the fact you should know me and what I would lie or prank about. The fact that after everything you turn on me like vultures to pick me to pieces one by one!" My voice cracked. "Were you not my dance partner last year?" I whispered.

"That was before I found out what a disgusting git you actually are!" Finnegan glared. "You are such a foolish liar!" He yelled. "You're just like that girl the Dursleys in my Village used to raise. She like you was an orphan and like you was a backstabbing bitch!" He yelled as my eyes widened. Finnegan, I'd heard that name before not just in the nursery rhyme.

"You bullied that girl." I hissed.

"What are you talking about?" He glared.

"You used to beat her up, it was you who thought it would have been funny if you tried to burn her like they used to burn wizards and witches in the 18th century." I tilted my head towards him; he had now gone very pale. "You laughed as she screamed as her flesh on her arm burnt and sizzled."

"What are you talking about?" He glared still pale.

"Did you even know her name?" I asked.

"Why know the name of her? She was a freak!" He hissed.

"How the hell was she a freak?" I glared.

"She healed faster than most children…" He stuttered.

"So did you, if I rightly remember." I replied coldly.

"You were her?" He whispered. "You were that freakish girl who never even flinched in pain as we tried to stab her in the arm…" He was as pale as ice, as cold as death.

"I remember everything you and that gang put me through, and now you have the audacity to try and excuse what you did, call me a liar and an 'attention seeking cow'. You have nerve; your nothing but a low life hypocrite aren't you? You're a bully, how your bravery ever surpassed your strong desire for power is beyond me." I spoke with disgust.

"Lay off him!" Ron defended Finnegan.

"You defending a bully who bullied people for fun and power? Malfoy is better than he yet you would claim he is worse, Malfoy discriminates against poverty, blood traitors and muggleborns yet Finnegan does it for the buzz of power!" I gape at his hypocritical nature.

"How dare you compare me to Malfoy!" Finnegan spat.

"All I spoke was the truth and you know it!"

"I as a prefect say that you are banned from eating here at this table." He sneered pompously.

"Fine." I replied.

"What?" He blinked startled.

"You did me right?" I rolled my eyes. "I seriously don't care for two reasons: your opinion doesn't seem to be going down well with most of the other members of our house and two your words have just effectively wrecked the little world you inhabit Ron. Oh and the fact I'm ashamed our house could have sunk so low. I really don't want to eat with any of you right now anyway. Guess that makes three reasons." I replied smoothly, yet quite darkly. Maybe the hat was right; I would have done well in Slytherin. Shame I can't go back on my choices… I am beginning to hate this stupid school, it is corrupt and to be honest I'm glad that the ministry is interfering.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused, his eyes were darting left and right trying to see if anyone was trying to sneak up behind him. "Are you just bluffing?" He growled when he was certain that no one was indeed sneaking up from behind him. Idiot. If anyone was trying to sneak up on him it would have been too late by now. I sighed.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked softly.

"What?" He was still confused, not that I blame him; his brain is famous for being slow. Well slow is an understatement if you're honest. Sometimes I seriously doubt whether or not he has any brain cells or whether they're all directed on excuses to get him out of trouble.

"I seriously don't care anymore, and no it isn't really going to be me who is going to end your lording over this house it is them." My voice darkened. "Whether or not they like my decisions recently that doesn't mean that they cannot perceive what is in front of them. What do you do that makes you such an effective leader?" I mocked.

"Well I know fully well when evil people are trying to concoct some stupid scheme! You've gone to the dark side!" He growled with fury.

"Does that mean I am no longer on the light side?" I asked subtlety.

"YES!" He yelled. All eyes were now focused on us, everyone from every table in the hall.

"Then folks you've heard it here; I am no longer by Weasley's judgement fit to be a Gryffindor or fight on the light side." I murmured. "Angelina, I apologise for no warning but I herby resign from the quiditch team." Ignoring the cries of outrage coming from the Gryffindors I continued. "As for what you believe should there ever be a war in the future I swear that I shall be neutral unless people I care about have been dragged into it, or people attack me." I glared at Weasley.

"You can't just resign Gryffindor will lose the house cup!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well Ronald Weasley you only have yourself to blame. According to your judgement I am no longer fit to be a Gryffindor am I?" I spat. "While I share a dorm and classes with you that shall be all you shall be forced to see unless you see me studding in the library. I don't care anymore about whether this house shall lose the quiditch cup for according to Ronald here I am no more than a SLIMY snake am I?" I replied coldly. The whole room was silent. There wasn't even a whisper.

"Please don't listen to him." Angelina begged.

"Why? When everyone in this house clearly agreed with him or you would have spoken out seeing as we are the house of bravery, I no longer see any reason to continue Quiditch when everyone on the team clearly despises me." I replied hotly. "You all have elected him as your unofficial leader, so what he says goes. If he says I am not even fit to eat at a table then surly being fit to compete representing out house then is out to, seeing that is more important than eating with it."

Suddenly there was a burst of manic laughter. My head whirled round. It was Bellatrix Black, seems like even now she's insane. "You are so foolish, remember anything old man?" She howled, directing this towards Dumbledore. He was pale, like he was watching a memory. "The day Tom Marvolo Riddle fought back…." She cackled crazily. I shivered; her laughter sank into my very soul. "Remember it? Oh I remember it like the day Myrtle my best friend died; it marked the beginning of a new dawn Dumbles do you know what your meddling has done now?" She smirked.

"What are you talking about?" A pale Ronald Weasley asked.

"It was second year; Tom had a tendency to help your house out with homework and gaining points. Then an idiot 6th year, very much like you Weasley tried to chuck him out of Slytherin, he of course exploded. Your foolish house backed them saying he was evil when the idiot 6th year spoke of his parseltongue. I think he said 'just because your parseltongue doesn't make your Slytherin royalty' though unlike Heather most of the people in our house had backed Tom up." She replied. "You have just triggered something that will one day prove to be your undoing!" She spat.

Much to my surprise Draco had chosen this precise moment to stand. "Look Heather ignore the total gits in your house, they're just being stupid."

"What?" Ron blinked.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasley; I was talking to my friend who now feels like you've completely betrayed her. If you were wise you'd shut the hell up right now, you have no idea what she is like. She's right if you truly knew her then you would know that she would never do anything to hurt a single person. You don't know her at all, never did. Do you have a clue what she's been put through? You just care about power and glory, not about people. Hell knows how many times she's put her life on the line because of you." He looked at him in disgust.

"You're defending that cow? We're your enemies for crying out loud." Ron refused to shut up and keep his mouth closed.

"You just said 'we're' implying that you and Heather agree and have an understanding yet you just called her a cow. She sure the hell isn't your friend Weasel, not anymore. You've betrayed her and for this she will never forgive you." He hissed. "Heather look I'll stick by you no matter what these bastards say, will you be willing to give me a second chance?" He bowed his head.

"Yes…" I murmured.

"You're betraying us for him?" Ron spat.

"You betrayed me Weasley, not the other way round. Do you think I would ever forgive you for this? At least Draco has never betrayed me; we just didn't get along did we?" I replied softly.

"Thank you Heather, unless Riddle has any serious objections then you can eat here at the Slytherin table." Draco smiled.

"Thank you Draco but I don't want to make things difficult for you." I smiled softly the rest of the hall was shocked wandering what the hell had just happened. Well to be honest I don't really care at the moment.

"It is fine Heather…" It was Bellatrix. I blinked. Was she really supporting me too? I thought she hated me for making Tom Marvolo Riddle acting weird.

"Am I going insane?" I murmured.

"Yes some of us are beginning to wonder..." Ron muttered before Angina woke up and wacked him around the face while glaring furiously at the idiot.

"Look Tom wouldn't mind at all, trust me. I may not like you very much but I'm beginning to think I initially misjudged you. From what I've seen today you've proved yourself worthy to sit at this table seeing as you didn't break down from those comments when most would and none deserve the treatment you have been given today. The fact the staff do nothing about this means that this school has indeed gone to the dogs since when Tom and were here. When that idiot 6th year did that in our second year not only had he lost the houses respect but he was given detention for a week and Gryffindor lost 75 points for it. I may not be the nicest person in the world but I hate what they have tried to do." She smiled gently.

"Thank you Bellatrix." I returned her smile.

"It is fine, and please call me Bella." She replied. "Oh don't blame all the Gryffindors, Neville isn't even in here. He probably would have supported you." She smiled softly.

"I know Nev is very kind and perceptive." I smiled slightly surprised that she seemed to have a soft spot for Nev seeing as what she would one day do to his life. Though maybe saying that, that is why she does care about the soft kind boy who loves herbology. I'm glad she doesn't completely hate me, or dislike Nev. Nev doesn't entirely like Bella but he is curious to what causes her to lose track of her 'dream' of becoming a healer.

"I know he seems very kind from what I've seen of him." She smiled softly. "Honestly it is perfectly fine with Slytherin if you come over here."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Heather it is fine, you would have tried to help any of us if we were in trouble despite our house or family history. Please just come over." Draco grinned.

**An: How was this chapter? I needed Heather to just finally lose it with most of the Gryffindors before anything else happened with Tom and her. I also want Bella and Heather to become closer during this story. I'll also begin to get the Voldermort of this time to start interfering more too. More plot twists and loops will begin to form but I needed this to get past first. How was Heathers rant? Was it realistic? I'm worried I went way too far with Finnegan, did I or did it just add to it? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you if you have read this far and want to continue with it! In the next chapter there will be more interaction between Heather and Tom too. Please correct me if any of my facts were wrong too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heather pov**

I can't believe I just…. Great, in the spur of the moment not only did I practically destroy any friendships that remained in that house, but now the whole school is now convinced that I'm the next dark lady thanks to Bellatrix Black. Typical isn't it? My world keeps going from bad to worse. My life is just completely in tatters. Yes I have the 'support' from Slytherin but well they are going to stab me in the back in the future. The only reason why they are offering this is because the young dark lord is interested in me, well apart from possibly Draco and Bellatrix (I just can't think of her as a BELLA!). Draco is doing this because of our resent deal, Bellatrix because I remind her of Tom.

The others wouldn't be tolerating me if not from Tom Marvolo Riddle's interest in me. Why he is even interested in me? Ok that's a stupid question, I'm interested in him but his interest seems so much more intense. It's almost suffocating if you know what I mean. Although Tom has found out I survived the killing curse, don't I know that last year in his timeline he managed to achieve immortality? Life is just so confusing. I don't know who I can trust any more.

"Heather?" Why do these people catch me unaware all of the time? It's Tom, an echo of the very same voice I'd heard in the chamber.

"Tom…." I shivered.

"Bellatrix told me what happened." His voice was so soft yet so chilling; we were alone completely alone in this corridor. "Heather, I cannot say I blame you." His voice sent shivers down my spine as I gazed into his eyes.

"They'll turn red you know." I murmured.

"What?" He asked softly, slightly confused.

I laughed ever so softly; don't they say 'laugh in the face of fear'? I guess that's true in some ways. "Your eyes will turn red. Immortality has its price." Why the hell did I say that? His eyes widened in shock as did mine. Why the hell had I said that? That's just going to make my life worse, he'll become more hell-bent on finding out how the hell I know…or maybe I could just tell him. Right now I don't see the point in defying him, there may not be anything he can hold over my head but that just makes it even worse for me. Normally it brings pain, unbearable pain….

"How the hell do you know about that?" He snapped. His eyes flashed blood red, like the Voldermort of the future, in shock I stepped back a couple of steps.

Deep breaths Heather make your choice and don't break down with whatever you choose. "The diary…." I whispered. "Second year it opened the chamber, let's just say common sense tells me it was more than just a simple diary…." He obviously recognised it, he paled considerably.

"Did it hurt you?" He hissed.

"Why do you care?" I replied softly.

He looked at me shocked. "I honestly have no idea Heather, but I do. Some part of me cares about you, more than I want to admit." He murmured. "Please tell me, did it hurt you? What did it do? How did one diary open the chamber despite the…?" He trailed off unsure whether or not he should reveal something to me, something huge. Though why did he consider telling me? Surely it wouldn't help him in the future…then again something told me to trust him and answer him…maybe it's some sort of two way connection.

"It was you…" I murmured.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"A mere memory, you said but I knew it was something more. You set a Basilisk on me, by luck I killed it but I'd been bitten. Its venom coursed through my veins but phoenix tears have healing powers don't they?" Bitterly I laughed, I'd been one step away from finely dying and now I shall never. All it's done was grant me something I shall never crave, every wound now heals no matter how deep, and I've even tried poison…nothing ever works not anymore but like I'd tell him that.

* * *

_ "Guilty conscience Riddle?" I chuckled softly feeling slightly ill as the venom screamed through my veins like fire. It hurt but in the end there would no longer be anymore. I am no hero, only some stupid little girl with a death wish. Death is nothing to be afraid of, more like welcome in my opinion. Stupid aren't I? I did say all I am is some stupid little girl, how I defeated the basilisk was merely luck and advantages like I defeated Voldermort as a baby. Nothing I have ever achieved is of my own merit because all I am is a stupid little girl with a death wish which I have always been afraid of fulfilling but not anymore. I no longer care because the pain is too great. _

_"Look I…just…" He trailed off. "I just assumed you'd be one of these exaggerated light hugging hero's, the sort that were the supposed saviour's who were always the lamest at magic. Yet you're anything but. You're so powerful even at twelve you defeated a basilisk." His voice chilled me, did he care? No, no one ever cares for me. All I am is a stupid freak, or a worthless tool. The world is full of hypocrites; just like the dark lord…he's a half-blood like me._

_ I laughed but this time weaker because the pain was increasing. It was like my insides were burning. "I'm dying, no one will save me. At the age of sixteen you became immortal, yet now as a mortal I die. I'm pathetic, but I wouldn't just go and let her die without trying. Death is nothing to fear; at least it's better than pain." I murmured but it was more like a wince._

* * *

"Heather please stay in this time not in the memories." He broke me out of the flash back; even the pain had been recreated. I shivered.

"It possessed Ginny Weasley and then further sucked the life out of her." I murmured, answering his question.

He sighed. "Heaven help me if Dumbledore finds out I told you this…" He breathed. "Look Heather do you know what a horcrux is?" He asked. I shook my head watching his eyes. Shadows seemed to make him more sinister. "It gives you immortality Heather, and I was foolish enough to research it. Last year, in my time, I opened the chamber of secrets and my friend Myrtle was killed." My eyes widened, the basilisk had killed one of Tom's friends? I shivered. It is awful to know one of your friends died, but if you had been the one who had been primarily responsible for it… I dread to think about it.

"Myrtle was your friend? She's very sweet, her ghost is anyway." I whispered.

He smiled weakly. "I didn't have it in me to ever go and visit her, but Bella did. I felt so broken after finding out but I just had to accept it but then I remembered about the horcrux. You need to do a ritual which splits your soul into pieces, but first you need to have murdered someone. So that's what the diary was a horcrux." He murmured.

"It was a fragment of your soul?" I whispered my voice almost as quite as silence.

"Yes…" He breathed. "It was but so small it barely held all my personality."

"I am so sorry…" I murmured.

"Why?" He asked.

I gulped. "You…. The diary…it was destroyed."

He sighed. "It's not exactly your fault Heather beside I was your parents murderer wasn't I? I can hardly ask you to not do something like that. Dumbledore would have my head if he found out I'd told you about Horcruxes. They're dark and very dangerous, and not to mention Dumbledore thinks I'm evil incarnated so he probably can't think of a worse person to have immortality." He joked trying to make it seem more lighter in this hallway.

"Dumbledore is as prejudice as the rest of the world, none dare to look beneath the mask that many put over things." I smiled softly.

"What do you think about immortality?" He asked, ok how should I answer this? I couldn't be completely honest after all then he'd find out. Whether or not he's the Voldermort of this time yet it still wouldn't be good to tell him seeing as one day he would use the information as an advantage to his side.

"I believe it is a curse as much as a blessing." I breathed, that's true. Seeing as Voldermort can tell when his followers are lying to him I can't exactly try to lie. He'd probably be able to tell anyway so it would hardly help me right now to lie. "Personally I would not desire it for it would be a curse to me if I had it. Some people spend their lives wanting immortality but very rarely do people gain it. I guess immortality would destroy me should I have to bare it for long."

He smiled softly. "If you were immortal you probably wouldn't have to use horcruxes, immortality would become you better than anyone else." Oh if only he knew, oh the irony. Immortality is a curse, a scourge if you ask me.

"I bet it wouldn't" I smiled softly.

"But it would Heather, you'd be like an angel because you are so selfless and kind despite everything yet you would be an angel who fought for what she believed in. You wouldn't be afraid." He returned my smile, why did his eyes have to be so amazing? They're like the sea, a deep ocean blue.

"Oh I'm no angel; I'd have fallen years ago. No angel could be a killer, I'm far from innocent." I smirked, what was wrong with me? Why the hell was I smirking over something like that? Hell even Riddle didn't smirk about death, though the strange thing is I don't really regret the fact I've killed. Yeah I killed our defence teacher but he would have killed far more people if he'd escaped with the stone. Voldermort would have killed me because he didn't care if he killed the person who had defeated him. He wanted revenge, a dish best served cold.

"That is what makes you so amazing Heather; you've remained so pure despite what you've been out through. Even though you've killed it's your motives that make you so spectacular. Your amazing Heather." He smiled softly, it's hard to imagine that this boy becomes Voldermort but then again he could be trying to trick me. It could be some sort of game to him and it could completely destroy me.

"But I am not Riddle…" I smiled.

"Are you sure you're ok? You must hate them so much right now…" His eyes gleamed with sympathy.

"Funny enough I saw it coming…" I murmured.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Hufflepuff is the house of loyalty not Gryffindor, it's not the first time they've abandoned me but it was by far the worse…" I replied. "When they found out I could speak parseltongue they thought I was evil, last year they thought I was attention seeking when someone placed my name in the goblet of fire." I recalled the amount of times my 'best friends' abandoned me, I hated it but there was nothing I could have ever done about it because all in all everything I could have done would have made it worse. All I ever did to them was remaining loyal to them.

"Then why did you remain loyal to them?" He asked softly.

"Because before I went to Hogwarts I never had anyone." I replied. "I guess third times the charm; guess they never considered me as a friend in the first place." I added darkly, I hate the way they betrayed me and this is it. I'll never forgive them this time, this is it and I swear this is the last time I'll let them walk all over me!

"I know you don't trust me, probably never will but I swear I'll always back you." Tom promised.

"That will not always be true if you look at our future interactions." I breathed softly.

"Well then we'll have to change it then won't we?" He demanded.

I spoke bitterly. "Then this would have never happened, knowing my father I'd be a total git like my former friends. That would cause a loop because you'd hate me and try to kill me as a baby creating this again. Tom you'll never win when it comes to time, immortal or not for time is what fabricates everything. Besides knowing how the future of you plays out then Tom you wouldn't care about it. Something this year will change you, and it'll create this future and I am so sorry for everything because of what I will do in my time line. I'll cause you so much pain as a bodiless creature and I swear I never want you to suffer…" …like I have I wanted to say but I couldn't bring myself to say those words. They brought so much…. knowing I can never say them to him. My life is such a curse.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Heather for I shall bring it on myself…" He murmured. Was I falling for Tom Marvolo Riddle? Please tell me I was mistaken, but somehow I knew I wasn't and that creates my tragedy. How could we have a future when his future and my past lie entwined by fate?

"….I…" I couldn't bring myself to say anything more. Life was a living hell for me and I knew that nothing I could do or say would do a thing. "I am so sorry Tom…"

"Wait did you say you could speak parseltongue?" I mentally groaned, of all the facts I could have revealed why did I have to reveal that?

* * *

**Bella pov**

Tom is falling fast for Heather though whether or not he wants to acknowledge it. Somehow I figure he knows but refuses to admit unless Heather says the words first. Though the thing is that Tom and Heather are equally stubborn I can tell it's like looking through a glass mirror but then how long will it take for that mirror to smash? I can't allow that to happen, I just can't because I cannot bare to see what happens after it. Tom… I won't let him fall again, and he shall have such a long way to fall. I won't allow it to happen even if I have to speak to Heather herself! I refuse to let them break for only god knows how much chaos that shall course. No something shall have to be done and fast or at least return Tom and I to our rightful time before Heather shall break everything….

* * *

**An: How was this chapter? Heather and Tom are beginning to realise their feelings but that will just cause more problems! J Thank you and please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heather pov**

"This is important honestly Heather, and not because it's a dark gift, please tell me do you have parseltongue?" Tom's voice was sharp, something I couldn't take lightly not with him. Right now his power wasn't exploding but it would if I angered him, I could tell. He was confused but this made him even more dangerous at least for me anyway. I was alone; I was the only thing in the room that he could take his anger out on. His core is grey like mine, and according to Draco people with grey cores tend to be more angry and dangerous.

I stepped back slightly unnerved as I sensed his power grow and expand. "Yes, I've always been able to speak it…"

"When did you discover your gift Heather, please it's important." He insisted.

"I've always been able to speak it, but the time I found out was when I set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley the first time I'd gone to a zoo. Safe to say it was the last time I went to a zoo…" I finished fairly darkly. They hadn't let me out of my cupboard for months after that, almost a whole year… Social services hadn't come calling nether had the school which was odd. They barely feed me; I had to sneak out myself when they had forgotten to lock the door.

"What did they do?" His eyes narrowed, his anger started to grow. I shivered as it began swirling through the air, creating wind that whipped my locks of hair. His voice was cold and as penetrating as ice. "Heather tells me." He hissed.

"It doesn't matter…" I murmured but as soon as the words came out my mouth I regretted it; his anger began to grow further.

~_Tell me! ~ _He hissed.

~_Please Tom it doesn't matter, it happened ages ago! ~ _I begged.

~_Yes it does matter Heather, matters more than you can ever realise to me now please tell me. ~ _He commanded.

~_They locked me inside my cupboard though I don't know for how long! I wasn't even allowed out to go to school or anything, they barely fed me. I had to sneak out and steel food most of the time. ~ _I couldn't stop the words being blurted out; I looked up to see a smirk on Tom Marvolo Riddle's face. "Why the hell are you smirking?" I demanded feeling slightly sick and bewildered; why the hell had I obeyed him? I'm no death eater; I'm not bound to him so why did I obey him and answer?

"You just replied that whole conversation in parseltongue, and when I ordered you to do something in that language you obeyed." He smirked.

My eyes widened. "I replied in parseltongue?" I asked faintly.

"Yes you did sweat Heather." I stepped back alarmed.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed.

He laughed softly. "You kind of are though Heather, you are kind of sweet." Was Tom Marvolo Riddle flirting with me? Ok this weird, seeing as…. Look just ignore it Heather, at least for now because does he look like he wants to kill you? No, Voldermort does Tom doesn't think about them like that to differ them. Tom is not yet Voldermort is he. For all I know he goes insane or is possessed or something! Yet then again I can already see him cracking before my eyes. Something is happening to him, and I can hardly guess what because I don't know him. Yes I know Voldermort, and understand how his mind works but I don't understand Tom's.

"I'm not sweet." I insisted.

He blinked, like a shadow had crossed over his eyes. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me Heather honestly."

"It's fine." I smiled though some part of me seemed disappointed but it's hardly something to blame Tom for. I think it might be the horcrux… His soul is not whole which makes his emotions start to run all over the place, well at least that's what I tell myself.

"I can get quite possessive…" He murmured. "…Well at least I tend to get that way about people I care about… I know I barely know you Heather, I'm really sorry if I'm acting like some sort of creep." He apologised.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "I get protective over people I care about. I don't like to see those I care about get hurt. I guess that's why people say I've got a hero complex, but I don't. I'm just rather quite empathic I guess you could say. I can judge people's emotions well because I'm no ordinary teenager. My imagination and what I've been through makes me so. The pain…the fear…the panic I can feel it too."

His eyes widened. "I feel so sorry for you, it must be a curse."

"It is but it doesn't bother me as much as it used too. Without it many would have died…" I smiled weakly.

"You've risked your life so much for others though; think of how many times you could have died Heather. If you'd died then…" He trailed off.

"If I'd died then you would have never known me Tom, I'd just be another face that you've beaten through your numerous years. Tom you would have never cared about me. You would be glad, because your future self would want me dead Tom. I am not afraid of death, and for whatever reason your future self needs me dead Tom. I do not fear death, far from it Tom. Everything I've been through, every time I've risked my own life I know I would have lived a half-life of what ifs." I smiled softly.

"Heather, why do you keep risking your life?" He asked as softly as I had spoken.

"Because I'm protective remember?" I laughed.

"You can't keep risking your life and hope to live." He replied.

I never do, I keep risking my life and lie hoping to die. "I never do Tom, whenever I do risk my life I know that I could very well die. I want to change the world Tom Riddle, change it for the better. You saw how quickly my friends are willing to go from friend to foe, think what would happen I died as a martyr?" I murmured. "That is why I don't care…"

"…because people would gradually open their eyes." He finished with a slight glint in his eye. "You want to prove to the world that they were wrong, you want them to finally open their hearts and minds rather than judge people on mere words of a stranger." He smiled softly.

"Death eats away at your soul, no matter who the person was. You began to question why they died, was it your fault and things as such and they will discover that they are completely wrong. Can you think of a better way to die? You can ether die unremembered by most or make your death count for something. Most die and are forgotten in a few generations in all but name but if you die with significance you'll be remembered." I smiled softly.

"I was right when I said you were selfless." He smiled softly but slightly sad. He knew I spoke the truth and that's what I believed.

"Oh Tom, no one is truly selfless…" I murmured weakly, and I spoke the words knowing they were true. "The difference with me is that I'm very empathic. I don't desire the same things to happen to me as I would not wish the pain and half-life that my time has bought me. My life I something that none would ever want not if they knew the truth. No one knows me Tom Marvolo Riddle, no one understand me."

"Then let me understand Heather, please…" He murmured.

"I cannot tell you Tom, I can never tell a soul." I gazed up into his azure orbs.

"I could always order you to answer in parseltongue." He smirked.

"We both know you wouldn't dare to Tom. You couldn't bare the look of horror it would bring. Trust me when I say no one would ever want to know what I meant by that. No one wouldn't regret forcing me to tell you the bitter truths about my life Tom. My lie is nothing but a thread of pain and suffering and none would ever wish to know. Sometimes it's better to remain ignorant Tom and this is one of those times." I replied bitterly, the truth is almost painful, well with this it is. Now I know, that despite what the future will bring I Heather Rosa Evelyn Potter, have fallen for the young dark lord and I cannot control it.

"Your right…" He murmured. "I wouldn't dare to hurt you like that Eva Rosa." He smiled softly.

"Eva Rosa?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

He snickered. "It sounds more graceful than Heather don't you think?" He grinned.

"How did you know my middle names?" I asked softly, how did he know when I had just thought them? Maybe it was a co-incidence. Though with Tom Marvolo I would be a fool to think just any old thing was a co-incidence but if he hadn't known the other things I doubt he's been reading my mind.

He bite his lip. "Well Eva, Bella told me. She found it out when she heard some pureblood curse you."

I couldn't help but laugh at this; that certainly seems realistic. "Yes most Slytherins tend to hate my guts Tom Riddle; you seem to be the only exception." I laughed.

"Well I can hardly help but be curious when we are so similar." He smiled softly. "Anyway they dislike you for a reason you know, it technically is your fault. If you hadn't mocked them so much in the past, sticking up for your friends then they wouldn't be so suspicious of you. You are one of the only few half-bloods who have challenged them and consistently win." He snickered. "From what I hear you've bested them in so many imaginative ways too." He smiled.

"Too true, but can you really blame me?" I grinned.

"Not really but it makes you so different though Eva." He smiled. "Not many, even Gryffindors have the courage to deliberately taunt them into doing something more than words."

"Well if we start battling then if they start it then it is hardly me to blame for defending myself." I smirk; technically for a Gryffindor I have an unusual sadistic streak though I guess I've gained that from the Dursleys. The few times I made them pay I certainly got a buzz for it even if I was heavily punished for it.

"Your smarter than most give you credit for." He grinned at me.

"Too true but can you really blame them Tom? After all most Gryffindors tend to be a little thin on intelligence if you ignore some of us. The ones who tend to stick by me through thick and thin tend to be intelligent…" I end bitterly. "Do you think they will forgive me?" I asked sadly.

"Of course Eva, why wouldn't they?" He asked softly.

"Hermione was Ron's girlfriend…" I murmured. "She seems to follow the headmaster but always used to stick by me…" I finished sadly. "She's really intelligent, really clever and brilliant at spell work. I hope she forgives me, because she didn't deserve what I said at the table. Then again nether did Neville or Ginny and it's like I betrayed them because Draco Malfoy supported me…and if they weren't there then people are going to twist the truth." I murmured consumed by grief.

"Why especially Draco Malfoy?" He asked softly

"Well Draco despises them; Mione is a muggleborn, Neville lacks confidence and Ginny's family are labelled blood traitor. He certainly gave them a hard time out of nothing… That's why I fought so hard." I murmured.

"I think you're wrong about the reasons…." I looked up.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Well what happened when you first met him?" He asked softly.

"Well Draco insulted Ron, and then said some wizards are better than others and he could help there and…" I trailed off.

Tom sighed softly. "He was trying to impress you Eve." He murmured. "When he found out that you wanted to be friends with them rather than him he still wanted to have some part of your life. He was doing it to get back at you; if you hadn't of said no then they would have been fine. The same thing happened to Cissa, Bella's sister, with Lucius."

"So it's my entire fault…" I murmured…

"Eve you said yourself time cannot be changed or meddled with, do not dwell on what could have been." He smiled softly. "Besides you and Draco are friends now so he won't touch them Eva. Look, I'm sure they'll understand that you didn't mean to hurt them…." He insisted.

"They won't though will them?" I murmured.

"Try…telling them the truth. Trust me Eva, they'll forgive you." He tried to comfort me but I still couldn't smile.

"Your still calling me Eva?" I asked weakly.

"Of course, I prefer it to calling you Heather." He grinned softly.

"Tom what's happening to us?" I asked softly looking up into his elegant eyes.

"I honestly have no idea Eva…" He murmured. "…but it seems that it's happening to both of us." He smiled softly. "Neither of us can seem to fight it at all."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you think we should stop fighting it?" He asked. His voice made my heart race beat and flutter within my chest.

I grinned. "I hardly think we have a choice." I murmured to him.

"I think your right." He smiled. "When did fate ever seem to give us a choice in things? Nothing we do we can succeed in fighting. Look at earlier; it had been building since the moment I arrived here. It seems fate keeps pushing things in our life; we could be ghosts for all fate cares. Like ghosts we cannot do a thing, nothing that does any good to the workings around us…"

"…but unlike ghosts we are no mere shadows on this earth yet, for our future seems to impact everything around us…." I whispered bitterly, but then again if nothing we do does any good then we might as well accept our tragic fate…

**An: How was this chapter? I hope you liked it I'm not used to writing things like this. Do you think I got this right? Did the characters seem realistic? This scene has been approaching for ages but did I write it right? Hopefully you liked it, but please review! As you can see I have had very little reviews so I'm unsure what you're thinking about this story. Is it good, bad, ugly? Please your feedback is always welcome! In the next chapter there is going to be some interaction between Heather with Neville, Hermione and Ginny. Hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heather pov**

"Seems so strange…doesn't it?" I murmured.

"Yes your no lying there Eva." He smiled, strange is definitely the way to describe it.

"Did you know when I first saw you I swore that I wouldn't try to talk to you, that I'd ignore you but it seems life had other plans. Ginny kept going on about how cute you were, and everything despite what the diary had done to her. I was adamant that I wouldn't let my guard down around you…" I murmured.

"Strange because I thought similar thoughts… Do you know how many Slytherins fancy you?" My eyes widened in shock. "Literally they are kind of obsessed with you Eva. You may be a Gryffindor but you certainly look like a Slytherin, you are a Slytherin at heart though so it's not surprising. I guess it's your eyes that make you so attractive to most of them; they are a shade of the killing curse exactly which is what makes you so shocking." He smiled softly as he saw my face.

"Seriously? But wasn't I, until recently, the most hated Gryffindor because of the fact I destroyed the future you as a baby?" I gaped.

"Well didn't you say that Ginny Weasley had a thing for me despite the whole chamber issue with the diary?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Well that's different Tom." I explained shortly.

"How is it different?" He asked.

"Well I have completely thrashed them when it comes to Quiditch, and I have done things in the past to make them hate my guts. You haven't yet committed the many murders you're convicted for so although you opened the chamber of the secrets last year, hardly anyone knows this. However everyone knows that I of my own free will have completely humiliated them through the years and escaped there leader." I explained in more depth.

"Yes but surely Ginny Weasley knew this information?" He asked softly.

"Ok I get your point…" I sighed. "It's just weird to think that the Slytherins who have made my life hell actually…."

His laugh was so enchanting, like a soft melody. "I understand what you mean, if you haven't noticed many of the Gryffindor girls aren't exactly against me. It's seriously disturbing yet infuriating as despite this didn't actually back you up in the hall." He smiled softly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there or things wouldn't have gotten so far…" He murmured.

"Don't worry about it Tom, I guess at least the whole school now knows where I stand and in this war I am now classed as neutral. Although the Gryffindors will hate me for that, I am not bothered about it; when have most of them done anything for me? It's my true friends that I am worried about, how much have I hurt them? I'll always blame myself because I doubt they'll ever forgive me for it and rightly so. I know that I'll never forgive Ronald Weasley again." I murmured sadly.

"Tom? Heather?" It was Bella, she was obviously looking for Tom rather than me but I figured she assumed we would be in the same place. Although Tom and I, until a few seconds ago, could be considered friends whenever something huge had occurred then it had always seemed to be when we were together unless you count this morning in the hall.

"We're here Bella." Smiled Tom.

She turned around, slightly startled to see us in the hallway behind her. "Tom, there is currently chaos about breakfast; some are convinced you used an unforgivable on her. Oh and Heather I should warn you Gryffindor are on the war path with you at the moment, Neville has tried looking for you but had obviously failed for the moment." Tom and I shared a look.

"Neville, is he angry?" I asked quickly.

Her face softened a bit. "No he isn't angry with you Heather not at all he's merely worried. He also had a go at Hermione Granger for believing Ronald Weasley. It was startling I hadn't expected him to be quite such a site when he is angry. Excuse me for doubting him; he must have got into Gryffindor for a reason. I just never expected to see him yell or raise his voice, it was quite startling."

"Neville still stands by me?" I asked wondering whether Bella was lying or not. I hoped she wasn't but with everything that had occurred in my past I found it hard to trust people and after breakfast… I am so worried; what if Neville never forgives me?

"Yes…" She smiled. "He was quite fierce about it to Heather, you shouldn't worry he's loyal to you. You must mean a lot to him, like a sister almost."

"I am so sorry, I never meant for it to explode. My loyal friends must hate me so much right now and Neville…. I'm surprised he still stands by me when what I did could be seen as a betrayal and I do not blame him the least for it. What I did…" I trailed off.

"Heather you don't need to apologise to Tom and I, and nothing you said or did could really be counted as betrayal." Bella surprisingly tried to comfort me. She failed miserably, completely failed because Gryffindors have their own subtle reasoning and that ran into loyalty. To us what I had done after all the Slytherins had done to us it is an act of betrayal. They are much wrong in some of their assumptions but the way Draco Malfoy claimed me a friend made them think I had been conspiring with them. By that I had wronged them and to Hermione, Neville and Ginny…. They'll never forgive me for that.

"Bella, you are wrong. It might not make sense to you but by the way Draco claimed me as a friend makes it seem like I have been working with Slytherin all along. Draco has tormented them so many times it makes the act unforgivable in their eyes." I replied softly.

"Not in Neville's. Look trust me when I say he is worried about you Heather. He most certainly isn't angry about it at all, more like disgusted at your house." She smiled softly. "I know I haven't exactly been kind to you Heather in the past or possibly to come but I would not lie about this to you. Neville cares about you and is trying to find you Heather." She smiled softly again. "Look I saw you as a threat but I know now this is not true, please trust me."

_~ She is telling the truth Eva, trust me. You know I wouldn't lye and this is in parseltongue so Eva Rosa I couldn't anyway. ~ _Tom hissed softly.

_~You cannot lye in parseltongue? ~_ My eyes widened at the new information. How interesting…but it also means if I don't get a grip and finally be able to tell the difference between normal English and parseltongue Tom can worm things out of me like my death wish for one. Not good at all if he finds out, if anyone ever finds out!

_~ You didn't know? ~_ He hissed confused.

_~No I didn't know I don't know much about this language. ~ _I replied softly, then I realised that Bella was looking at me wide eyed as she discovered that I alike Tom could speak the language of the snakes.

_~ Do you know about parselmagic? ~_ He hissed.

_~ Sorry but I do not, I barely know much because I'm the only speaker aside from you and Voldermort alive. It is also classed as a dark gift so I can't really speak it often in this school for they'll start going on about how I've joined the dark side, but right now seeing as how the school are being complete lunatics it really doesn't matter. ~ _I replied.

_~ Do you want me to teach you? ~_ He asked softly.

_~ I don't even know what parselmagic is yet Tom. ~ _I rolled my eyes at him.

_~ Magic in the snake tongue I guess is how you could describe it, although to warn you it is fairly potent and is classed dark. ~_ He warned.

_~ Ok, I guess it would be useful knowing it, even if it is dark. Technically parseltongue is classed as dark so I'm not that bothered about learning it. Though we would have to arrange a time and a place where no one could interfere that would be the tricky part. ~ _I smiled at the idea of learning something no other student would be capable of.

_~ Fine- wait hang on Bella's still here isn't she? ~ _He groaned softly.

_~ Yes she is unless she has wondered out of the corridor. ~ _I snickered.

_~ Damn, why didn't you warn me? ~ _He cursed.

_~ You got me distracted on parselmagic. ~_ I reminded him.

_~ Good point…~ _He hissed. "Sorry Eva and I got a little carried away with the whole parseltongue thing."

"Wait when did you know she could speak parseltongue? Oh and why did you call her Eva?" She demanded I couldn't really blame her this time. I would have demanded the same exact questions, wouldn't you? Strange how everything has changed so much since Tom had travelled here through time. I can hardly say though despite the drastic turns of my life since that I would change it now; in truth I have now found out many things that I would never exchange for anything. I have discovered who I can trust and although I have probably lost any friend who way loyal I have grown stronger. I will always regret what I have done to them but time cannot be meddled with….

Tom bite his lip. "Well I only found out today Bella, and as for why I called her Eva it is because it is her middle name. Heather just doesn't feel right to say and you can hardly shorten it yet alone create an anagram of it."

Bella laughed. "You have always loved fiddling with people's names. So what is her 'new name' in full?" She asked while I was bewildered.

"Eva Rosa." Tom smiled proudly.

Bella blinked. "That is one beautiful name, lucky her middle names are much more to you taste Tom. His name for me in private is Imogen Teal. Imogen is my middle name and teal means Blue, the colour of bluebells and if you shorten that…" She trailed off. "Tom loves playing around with names."

"Bellatrix have you found her?" Neville called I whipped around.

"Neville?" I asked shocked he had actually come to find me at all.

"Oh my Heather, I am so sorry for what happened to you in the hall!" He ran over quickly. "Honestly I am so sorry I wasn't there to stand up for you, please forgive me. I should have sensed something wasn't right when I saw Ron looking through a rule book, I am honestly so sorry Heather! Please forgive me!"

"Neville you have nothing to be sorry for, it is me who should be sorry; I never meant to betray you. Draco just supported me and-" Neville interrupted me.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Please forgive me Neville." As I saw his face fall I blurted it out.

"No not that Heather, but why are you sorry?" He asked softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for at all; Draco Malfoy was being kinder than anyone else was being to you. If that's how far Gryffindor has fallen than our reputation should be way worse than Slytherin's. Heather you acted like a true Gryffindor; you should not be prosecuted because of the idiots that our house has fallen too."

"You really don't care about it?" I asked softly.

"Really I don't care Heather. I must say resigning from the quiditch team was a master stroke honestly; it has caused Ron so many problems. The whole house has now turned hostile towards him, it was quite brilliant. Now they are trying to plot ways to convince you back to the fold but to be honest I seriously doubt they'll succeed this time." He grinned.

"True but it serves them right doesn't it?" Bella smiled.

Neville's eyes widened. "Yes I suppose it does." He stumbled.

"Neville please if Heather can bring it in her heart to trust Tom Marvolo Riddle than please trust me when I say I really do not want to because you this much pain." Bella murmured. "Look Tom will one day try to kill heather and I shall torture your parents but hell knows we hate the future. We have no idea why we would ever go that far Neville please trust us when we say that we do not want to do it." Bella murmured.

"Do you really trust Tom Heather?" Neville asked softly.

"Yes…." I breathed looking at Tom and his indigo eyes. Tom smiled softly. "He has done nothing to harm me, far from it Neville. I know it probably weird but it is with both of us. Despite what I have done and he will do we cannot help but feel linked in some way Neville." I murmured looking into Tom's complex eyes.

Neville smiled weakly. "Then I shall try to forgive you Bella." He replied to her. "Umbridge has now gone on the war path. She's been made Hogwarts inquisitor, and has already created certain rules that must be abided by all. She also caught Ron and Hermione the other day trying to recruit people for a defence club so now every club formed needs her permission."

"Well I guess Quiditch would have to gain her permission anyway." I say with a smirk.

"What?" Both Bella and Neville asked at the same time, their eyes both widened.

"Well Quiditch counts as a club too so yes the Gryffindor teams might not be allowed to play anyway, and then they would have the trouble of trying to find a new seeker. Finding a new seeker would probably prove to be a challenge anyway for them so Gryffindors team might just drop out completely." Tom explained smirking.

"So brilliant timing in choosing to resign; Gryffindor will now quickly lose morals." Bella laughed.

"Hey Heather and I are Gryffindors remember?" Neville exclaimed.

"Yes but you two are now honouree Slytherin because you get along with the heir of Slytherin and Heather here can speak snake not just parseltongue but you speak with just as much cunning too." Bella laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "You do know most Gryffindors would take offense at that?"

"Oh my point exactly." She smiled, Neville couldn't help but laugh.

"Heather is not normal anywhere." He joined in.

I just groaned. _~ Why do they keep picking on me? ~ _I whined.

_~Eva, Eva, Eva…. You're speaking parseltongue again. ~ _ Tom tutted.

_~ Damn, you're seriously going to have teach me how to stay in one language or switch at will because not knowing when I'm speaking it is seriously getting on my nerves. ~ _He just chuckled at my comment.

_~ You know I might just choose to leave it this way, it makes you more unpredictable…~ _He grinned.

**An: I know this didn't have much action in it but was it ok?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heather's pov**

A sharp sting bleed through my cheek; Hermione Jean Granger had just slapped me. "How the hell could you have betrayed the light side like that?" She hissed glaring daggers at me. "We were your perfect friends and you go and betray us all! How could you consort with your parents' murderer? Do we mean that little to you Potter?" She sneered full of fury.

"Look believe what you will, I can't be bothered anymore." I sighed bitterly, yes another one of my friends who despises me… To be honest I can't blame her at all; I might have easily have acted similarly to how she is acting right now.

"Not that fast Potter do you think we would let you get away that easy?" Quickly she stepped in front of me, glaring.

Arching an eyebrow I asked a short question. "Who is we?" I sneered back.

"Look I don't know what game you're playing but be certain I refuse to let you and the stupid boyfriend take over Hogwarts." He eyes narrowed. "How could you have betrayed us for him? The Heather I knew would never have protected or tolerated Slytherin!" She spat in complete and utter fury. Anger within me grew, as did the desire to take it out on Hermione. Then again despite this I understood why she thought like this. If you thought about it like that then it was my fault that this has happened…

"It is you who is prejudice Hermione, where is the girl who fought for the rights of house elves, the girl who fights for the rights of muggleborns?" I replied stonily.

"What?" She asked slightly shocked.

"Look as I said before; I can't be bothered with this." Trying to sidestep her when she was slightly shocked I continued to glare at her.

"Tell me or I'll go to the headmaster!" She hissed.

"Why should I?" I spat. "Just because he's the leader of the light does not mean that I shall be punished because according to the rules of this school he would be forced to take my side in this matter. Look just lay off me for once, just because I respect others and the fact that people aren't always how they are portrayed. Look at me; in the whole time you've known me Hermione have I ever seemed a little bit heroic to you? Look at me now; I'm trying to excuse what I've done…" I muttered. "Well guess what Hermione I'm proud of what I've done this year! It's so stupid, just because of someone's past! Guess what people change!" I spat in complete fury.

"Yes people do change; you've gone to the dark side!" She howled in rage.

"This is why people turn dark Hermione Granger; this is why they turn to a different crowd of people! All you are is a filthy hypocrite and no I'm not talking about blood. All everyone does in this world is see things at eye value, see what they see and assume that they are right!" I spat. "Ever heard the saying 'treat people as they wish to be treated'?" I asked my voice softening.

"Yes and it is true, that is why the Slytherins are pure evil!" She spat.

Sickly I laughed. "That is why you are a hypocrite, why you are so blind… I'd never thought I'd say this about you but you are so stupid right now. You have done nothing but treat Tom Riddle as a monster, yes you need to be cautious but guess what he is human! No you treat me like I am the same, like I am Wormtale!" I spat.

"Well you are!" To think I ever wanted to be friends with her…

Anger boiled through my veins. "No it is not I who have betrayed you Granger. There is no use in talking to you at all now! You have become twisted, warped. Did you know that our founder was the cousin of Slytherin? No you didn't. Did you know that Slytherin's family were burnt at the stake by muggles? No, no one ever does. I'm sick of this! So sick of the lies, the treachery, and the stupid prejudice of this world you have no idea what I would do to end it!" I breathed heavily so worked up from the anger.

"See you are twisted, the Dark lord offered you a way to stop it didn't him?" She sneered disgusted.

"This is why Hermione Granger the world is corrupted; you are nothing but blind! You are so wrong Hermione Granger, so wrong…" MY heart raced furiously, blood pounding in my ears. Never before had I felt the desire to dye so strongly. Though I knew no matter what I did there would be no release from it. All I wanted was a release to this frustration! SMASH! I whirled around; my eyes widened as I saw what damage my uncontrollable magic had created.

Every single window in the corridor had completely shattered.

Water dripped like blood from a broken vase.

Magic pulsed through the air.

"What did you do?" She hissed, her eyes widening in fear. "He's taught you dark magic hasn't he?" She whimpered.

"You don't know where to stop do you?" I glared fiercely, tears dripped down my face. Why me? Why was it me who had to be both magically and emotionally unstable? I hate it! "Do you know what the hell it is like to be called a stupid freak?" I asked softly.

"Yes how dare you remind me of those pitiful times?" She hissed.

"I've got news for you; you have no bloody idea!" I screamed in complete fury.

~_Calm down Eva. ~_ Tom hissed I whirled around.

_~ What is happening to me? ~_I hissed softly in parseltongue desperate to know why I was so emotionally unstable.

_~ There is one answer but it isn't really possible Eva unless you've killed and done the horcrux ritual. How long have you been like this? You have seemed quick to jump to your own defines recently, quick reflexes yet it seems like maybe there is something else you aren't telling me? ~_He hissed softly to me.

_~I've always been like this, it's because of the Dursleys or at least that's what I've always assumed. My emotions have seemed haywire recently, everything even my magic… I've always been slightly…but it has gotten worse… ~_ I hissed softly. _~ Did you have this problem after the ritual? ~_ I hissed desperately.

_~ Yes, the same with the magic bursting out in anger with me too. Look you need to control it Eva, especially you; you are so powerful. Don't let them win! Be yourself and be happy to be please! ~_ Tom smiled softly.

_~ Did you have anything before Tom? Please! ~_I hissed softly, begging and pleading for the answer to my curse. _~I don't care if something bad happened but please tell me, I don't want anything to happen! I need to know or my emotions shall go completely haywire and panic! There is something you have not told me… ~_ I was telling the truth; I could feel the disconnection in his emotions spinning around like a tumbeldryer.

_~Yes it began before the horcrux but I never found out why. That was why I created a horcrux. ~_ Tom hissed softly.

My eyes widened, was his automatically immortal like me? Maybe it wasn't the basilisk fang after all that wasn't the first time death had evaded me; I survived the killing curse as a baby hadn't I? Maybe it's just grown stronger over time, maybe that's why my emotions are absolutely crazy right now. Then again it could be because of that connection I share with his future self and now there is effectively 2 people who…. That might be it!

Then again though it probably isn't; Tom didn't have that problem, he shouldn't have had it if that was the answer. Why am I so desperate to go and find out? Oh yeah….there might be a cure to it if I knew. One thing I refuse to do is go and kill someone, admittedly I've killed before but I refuse to willingly take away life and it would also still insure I remain immortal unless I decide to go and destroy it… No I refuse to go around destroying my own soul; I might go completely insane and forget all about my goal.

_~ Tom what happens when you are gravely injured the sort of thing that could lead to death? ~_ I asked softly.

_~ I've never been gravely injured like you, only mentally bullied and whipped. Why anyway Eva? Have you got an idea as to why it happened to us? Please it might help us find out and help you? ~_ He hissed. I can't tell him about the fact I can't die! If I did then my life would be as good as over. No, he may be human but he grows up to become my Eerily; anything I tell him could be used as an advantage over me.

_~ According to Draco Malfoy our magical cores are grey… ~_ I murmured choosing to air another fact which wouldn't help nor hinder us seeing as we both can use dark and light magic just as easily as the other.

_~ Grey but that's really rare! ~_ He hissed softly.

_~ Well it is true Tom. Well it's true if you trust Draco Malfoy… ~_ I trailed off.

_~ He can read auras? ~_He asked blinking in shock. _~ He must be powerful…. ~_

_~Well he probably is but he's got a dark core Tom which means that lighter magic is harder and more of a strain. ~_I hissed.

_~ That is true… In Dumbledore's eyes if your core is grey you're a risk. ~_ Tom shuddered.

_~ What? Your grey, I'm grey it's not as if he tries to murder you or anything. I don't really see the problem here. Anyway how does he read them? Tom why hasn't he ever realised that I am grey or that you are…. What happened to the last grey person? ~_ I hissed softly, wanting an answer desperately.

_~ He only checks the darker families because they are the ones who tend to access to both sorts of magic. As for how he has the gift. Camilla Lestrange got carted off to Azkaban because he made it look like it was her who had opened the chamber of secrets. He planted evidence so it looked like her rather than mainly Hagrid, he made it look like she had manipulated him and he was naive and unaware of what was going on. ~_ He sounded passionate.

_~You cared strongly about her didn't you? ~_ I sensed love in his voice for her.

_~She was like Bella to me… She always stopped our house attacking me in the beginning for being a half-blood. Her name always carried some weight and she had been in the school for a year so the people there knew not to challenge her… ~_He murmured.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured in English.

He smiled gently. "She reminded me of you a little bit only she was a pureblood and in Slytherin." He smiled. "I visited her in Azkaban in the holidays…" He murmured. "…she'd gone insane… All she would talk about was the Mistress of Death, whoever she was. She never elaborated much about her, only that she was cursed and damned. Camilla had gone insane, completely insane and it broke my heart to see her like that; she was like a sister to me." He murmured.

"It wasn't your fault…" I murmured.

"It was, if I had never have-"

"Tom was not your fault, you know to whom the blame truly lays and it is not you. Greif and pain destroy everything you hold dear to you heart, do not let it or revenge consume you then all is lost Tom Marvolo Riddle." Determination carried in my voice, surprisingly strong.

"It is though, it is my entire fault." He denied my words.

"No it is not, this is not your fault Tom. Cedric Diggory was murdered before my eyes, because I had persuaded him to come with me. He wanted me to have the glory of winning but I wanted it to have been him. In the end it was a truce, that we both take the cup. Tom it was all my fault that he perished that night, more so than it ever was your fault that she got sent there when she was innocent of the crimes that were charged against her…" I murmured. I'd never expected to ever see this; Tom Riddle reduced to this. Sorrow was cascading off him like water down a hill.

"Heather it wasn't your fault…" He muttered trying to make me feel better.

"Yes it was. I know it was but it doesn't mean you should let the pain consume you ether." I murmured. Seemed like with both Tom and I weren't all many assumed.

"You are already consumed by pain." He stated, so certainly I stepped back in complete and utter shock. How did he know? How did he know that I wanted something like that so badly? My sweaty forehead was clammy, I paled considerably. Please tell me he doesn't know what it specifically means! I couldn't bare it if he knew my insane wish. Not him, not ever… Then again how would he know? Can he read emotions like me too? No he said he can see souls which means…he can see my deep sorrow riddled through my soul since I was born, that dark hunger, desire for my demise. How foolish to have overlooked that.

"How do you know?" I stuttered.

"Your soul, it's laden with pain and sorrow…" He stated stepping closer to me.

"Please…" I pleaded, but I didn't even know what I was pleading for. Does Tom himself even know?

"Heather you don't have to be alone…" He whispered softly. "Why are you so filled of despair? It's always been there hasn't it?" He murmured.

"What?" I asked softly.

"It's rooted so deep within you the sorrow itself has become part of you Heather, so dark yet it itself controls what you do. Please unleash you happiness once more dearest Heather." My eyes were captured in his shimmering eyes; I couldn't deny them at all. One glance and I wanted to flee yet they had captured me alone and so deeply I couldn't let it go…

"Did you know when you first met me?" I asked softly, as softly as breathing.

"Yes…" He breathed. "It is part of the reason why I was so deeply drawn to you Heather."

"Why me?" I asked softly. "Surely there are others like me…"

"Not as strongly as I've ever felt from you Eva Rosa." I shivered as I felt his breath tingle against my skin. "You could never be normal Heather, I blanch at the idea; you've never been any less then special in my eyes. You are so angelic yet you have fallen so far into the abyss, remaining as pure as any who have a strong alliance with heaven."

"I'm no angel." I whispered.

"I know, you're so much more Eva." He smiled softly.

"No I am not Tom; I am so insignificant compared to everything around me. Please…" I begged.

"Please what? You keep pleading please yet you refuse to say what you need help with. You are so amazing Heather. I'm glad no one on this earth is as pure as you, you are so powerful, you and your sparkling emerald orbs." He smiled.

It was then I remembered that Hermione Granger was still in the hallway. Eternally I groaned. Instead I merely glanced her way, Tom's eyes widened as he saw what I saw. We both had forgotten about everything else around us, oblivious to everything but one and another. How could we have been so stupid? She was watching us in complete shock. Etched into her face was fear, fear of us but why? Admittedly we were together speaking rationally but what had caused this? Then I remembered: I had destroyed the windows when my anger had manifested in magic. How the hell could I have forgotten about that? Seems like I'm asking a hell of a lot of questions, not to anyone but myself so it's just a waste. Like I could answer these questions, well maybe some of the more strait forward ones…but I suppose the more questions you ask the less likely you're going to find the answers to all of them at all.

"You're actually flirting?" She asked faintly, almost identically we turned to each other shocked.

"What?" We said jumping in shock. We had said it at the same time.

"You're sick!" She spat.

"No we're not." I sneered. "It is you who is sick Granger, look at yourself! You're nothing but a foolish hypocrite who doesn't care about the world around her. You're a mindless, selfish, cold minded bitch who is nothing but a puppet! You think you're so intelligent, so special but you are nothing but a fool. You are nothing but blind, believing yourself to be leading the sorts of revolution that many admire. You think your leading something like the Suffragettes did for women's rights well your wrong." I spat, punching out every word.

Her eyes widened wanting to punch me so badly but not even daring to touch me. Once again I felt the magic spill from me, but this time Tom was on my side. He was standing next to me, his power too was radiating but to my shock not in anger but in comfort however Hermione didn't know this did she? No she was terrified.

"I'll tell you where you stand on history's front shall I? Your one of those prejudice people who fight against change." I hissed.

"So you're on the side of Voldermort then?" She growled.

"No, why would I side with a person who wants me dead Granger? No I plan to open their eyes, open the eyes which your stupid prejudices have created. Treat people like monsters and that is what you'll become, you become monsters. Then they in turn hate everything about you, including your beliefs so naturally believe the opposite. That is why people turn dark as you say. I warn you Granger you shall regret the day you ever did this." I spat.

"You are wrong; everyone in that house turns dark!" She yelled.

"You're wrong." I said my voice dropping.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You heard me." I replied coolly.

"No I am not!" She screamed.

"Stop being an arrogant git! Yes you are wrong, just because you read does not mean you know everything. It's disgusting. Who do you think you are? I swear that you shall pay for this, I was your friend! Well guess what Granger? I'm no fool!" I sneered. "I'm no idiot. I refuse to act like some stupid saviour. Guess what? I'm human like you, flesh and blood and now I'm going to start something that shall bring your taunting, bulling and stupid prejudices which are splitting this world apart to an end. I shall bring your happy little world to a standstill; this is the day that you shall remember till eternity ends for it marks the day that you have made your greatest enemy. You cannot fight two wars at once, and you shall. To win Granger you need to fight justice and fight a war against Voldermort." I hissed.

"You're not going to fight Voldermort?" She gaped.

"Your right I am not going to fight Voldermort, but I'm not going to join him ether. " I smirked.

"Your insane! You're going to abandon us?" She yelled.

"No, it was you who abandoned me." I murmured softly before turning away.

**An: I enjoyed writing this chapter but what did you think? Please rewiew!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heather's pov**

"I can't believe you've just created yet another war!" Tom exclaims.

I bite my lip. "Neither can I…" I murmured, how had I just started another war? Admittedly my reasons were worth it but there was no way I could go and start another one for a few reasons: one we don' t have political support wrecking a political war, no one on my side and finally no one would follow a teenager no matter how powerful. "How could I even start a war? All I am is a teenager, one single teenager who is pretty much alone."

"Dumbledore always claimed that I was gathering a field of followers that at least has some truth; I had a lot of supporters. I had a lot of connections but unfortunately you don't but it doesn't mean you can't gain some Eva." He sounded like the ultimate politician despite only being one year older than me. No wonder he gained so many followers. But I don't really know why he's helping me right now, but then again he isn't as Dumbledore portrayed him. Maybe I should stop assuming he's got ulterior motives all the time, but that might be dangerous.

"How? Most of the Gryffindors hate my guts, Ravenclaw follow the trends and use evidence and if my former friends abandoned me then they would believe I have done something major, Slytherin hate my guts because of the defence and lessons I've done to teach them not to mess with them or me. Hufflepuffs might but would probably not be much help when the whole school hates me." I reasoned.

"Slytherin actually support you more than you think you know." Tom smiled.

"What?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Honestly Eva, they do. They see you as brave, honourable, selfless." He smiled.

"your forgetting Naïve Tom, think about it. They hate me for choosing Gryffindor over Slytherin, for choosing to hurt them." I replied. "To them I'm like Voldermort to most of the population of Hogwarts. They think I'm a prejudice git like Hermione and Ron are." I added it was true. Unlike them I never believed one house could be wholly evil, wasn't I almost put in Slytherin? I'm no hypocrite. I protected the people I believed to be my friends from people who kept attacking them, maybe I missed something.

"They don't actually." I blinked.

"Why?" I breathed softly, eager to know why. Tom wouldn't lye about something like this, not when it was so important; I've learnt that much. He's human.

"Eva remember 2end year?" He asked softly.

How the hell could I ever forget that year? "Of course everyone kept acting like I was the heir of Slytherin, which of course was impossible seeing as I'm a girl. Heirs have to be boys, even to my own family. The only family where you can, well could of, inherited the title was the Le Fay line which of course has been destroyed."

"See?" He smirked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You proved to them that you actually did learn the old ways." He smiled triumphantly.

"Why was that so important?" I asked slightly confused.

"Most muggleborns and blood traitors ignore the old ways completely, refuse to even acknowledge them or learn them. They refuse to even have heirs to the family. They think it is degrading to muggleborns who never would be able to; they think it is degrading to the children's siblings. You proved them you actually support the old ways." He grinned.

"Of course I do, why the hell wouldn't I? It isn't degrading, it shows pride about you blood and who you are. IT shows you respect your family history rather than hate what your ancestors have done for you. It is part of who you are. Why should I disrespect them in that way?" Why would anyone insult the dead like that? While I do not believe in hating Muggleborns I do believe in having respect to the deceased.

"See?" He asked smug.

"See what?" I asked confused.

"You proved to the purebloods you aren't a blood traitor that you actually care. Despite the fact you have fought them they began to realise that you only fought when your friends had been insulted by them." He smiled. "That's why they supported you to some extent in the hall Eva."

"Why haven't they done anything?" I asked.

"They were testing you as a person rather than them; remember when they taunted you about the dementor?" He asked.

"I ignored them." I answered not seeing where he was going with this whole thing.

"When you didn't attack they began to realise you were more Slytherin then you let on, realising there was more to you. They began to wonder how much of a Slytherin you were. When you didn't react they realised you were kind, that you weren't actually a hypocrite. Then they tried attacking you with spells to see what you would do, like a true Slytherin you jumped to attack wasting no advantages." He smiled.

"Are you sure you aren't lying?" I asked.

"I'm not Eva, I'm being honest. They might actually support you in this." He grinned.

"What should I do?" I asked softly. "I'm determined that I won't give up on this, but now it seems improbable." I murmured.

"You said when I left school I eventually became a dark lord, why can't you become a dark lady or something else? You're really powerful; it will be easy for you to show them to open their eyes. Look it would be second nature to you. Your brilliant Eva." He smiled.

"Well you know more about 'gathering followers' as you put it." I rolled my eyes. "What should I do, where should I start here? You know better than me Tom, honestly I need your help if I'm going to do this please. If you leave me to do it on my own I swear there will be an awful lot of trouble for your future self." I smirked evilly.

"Your blackmailing me, the horror!" Tom gasped being sarcastic, I laughed.

"Does this mean you'll do it then?" I asked cheekily.

"I've created a monster!" He groaned.

"Is that a yes I hear?" I cackled.

"Fine I'll help you bur knowing you I'll probably regret it…" He groaned again but being sarcastic.

"Thanks Tom." I grinned beaming.

"Right first make your ideals that is the most important thing. Make sure you give everyone the blunt truth of what you believe, no innocent truth tell them everything, every possibility. Don't hide skeletons in the closet; that is the worst thing you possibly do. Never allow them to question you, make sure everything they need is out in the open. Don't do what Dumbledore does and hide everything that isn't necessary for people, tell them everything related to it." He warned.

"Wait, he's hiding something now…." I realised.

"What?" He asked.

"Something about Voldermort, about a weapon or something he's after." I murmured. "Apparently it's important. According to the stupid order it's 'too frightening for little children'." I sneered mimicking them. "Even Fred and George who are 17 aren't allowed to know, the order are so bloody patronising." I huffed, it's so frustrating; it's not like any of them have been forced to face him in person! IT's not like they've been through the things I've been through! Yet despite this they keep treating me like I'm a fool! Like they have ever helped me before in the past during any of the stupid adventures during the years, it's always come down to me despite the fact they should have realised what was going on. Think about it three teenagers were able to get through the obstacles in 1st year, how easy would it have been for Voldermort?

"Order?" He asked confused. Oh I guess I shouldn't have told him about the order but it's too late now to do anything about it isn't it? Come to think of it I'm going to try and wage a war on them when I'm older so this isn't really a problem.

"A stupid club Dumbledore runs called the order of the Phoenix, who are really arrogant. They refuse to tell me a thing yet they keep expecting me to keep my noise down of trouble, like that will ever happen when they refuse to put any decent security anywhere and allow foolish things into the school. Like I'm ever going to stop investigating problems when they themselves refuse to tell me what the hell is going on, how am I going to avoid it?" I hissed, letting rage consume me a bit. Wait why am I losing it? Why am I becoming so angry? Look I need to calm down.

"Why did you answer me?" He asked.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You heard well enough; why do you trust me so much?" He asked softly.

"Right now Tom you're the only person who seems to give a damn about me other than Neville. Look despite what you will something within me seem to confound me into trusting you. I can't control it any more than I could when I defended you. It's in my nature; some part of me wants me to trust you, be by your side. It frightens me more than I let on but something similar happens to you too. Remember when you defended me?" I asked softly.

"Yes, something within me demanded I did so. Around you my instincts go haywire but the same instincts refuse to let me leave you." He murmured.

"Me too." I whispered softly.

"I care about you Eva; I cannot help it at all." He smiled. "Honestly I will never meet anyone like you, and I wouldn't want too; you're so special I couldn't bare to see a clone of you." I gazed softly into his soft sea green eyes. "I don't know what is happening to me, or will ever know. There seems to be some sort of connection between us but I cannot explain it to you at all. I doubt anyone could explain it to us." He smiled.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same but I doubt I'll ever know ether." I murmured softly.

"This time is so different from mine. A lot seems to have happened in 50 years in the wizarding world. It's evolved a lot since we disappeared. We've evolved so much, yet we're still behind the muggles in many ways. In our time Muggleborns accepted into our society learnt about our beliefs but I expect that's decreased during time so the more muggle customs have been accepted into our world." He murmured.

"What were they? What happened?" I asked softly eager to learn.

"Pureblood costumes were highly respected for one." He smiled. "Heirs were extremely important, ladies were too." He bowed his head slightly, I laughed softly. "The younger sons were also important but what made heirs different was they had to have a lot of responsibilities. He heir was always the oldest unless the eldest was a girl, then it would pass down to the first male. Muggleborns only tended to be female. Males, unless had strong and potent magic, were left in the muggle world where they were adopted into different families."

"So they still had a family name and if the female was infertile then they still had an heir." I smiled softly. "Why did it change?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He shrugged. "I guess that is what I would love to know, but Dumbledore would never let me get hold of that information. Believe me when I say I have tried, although I haven't told you before. Sorry by the way, I well…"

"…wasn't sure what I was like at all. You thought I could have been lying to you, you didn't know how far into Dumbledore's pocket I was." I smiled. "Don't worry about it Tom, I would have done the same thing I haven't exactly told you everything about me ether Tom so don't worry." That was an understatement, there was more than just a little that I hadn't told him anything important to me. In truth I've never told anyone anything about the real me as sad as it sounds. "What was it like then?" I asked softly, maybe if I'd been raised there then I wouldn't be so full of hate and sorrow. Then again it runs so deep, even then I would have been an orphan wouldn't I?

"It was amazing, my time is wonderful. Despite what Dumbledore may have told you the time was amazing. Although it wasn't perfect by any means, compared to this world the ideals of the time were fairer. As you have said muggleborns were second class citizens but the old ways were respected, it seems that this world has lost the old ways in attempt to bring the status of muggleborns up but the older pureblood families have grown angry. The rise has brought improvements but has lost many thing, my guess is that is what Voldermort is fighting for; the respect of the old ways." Tom murmured.

"That's brilliant, but the only problem is that things expanded as time grew on which twisted him." I murmured Voldermort lost track of all that made him human and I guess continued to hack away at his soul which caused his sanity to gradually decrease as his temperament did.

"We make a good team." He smiled. "It's a shame the future plays out as it does but there is one thing that I want to know; why does it play out that way?" He asked.

"That's what I've been trying to work out for ages." I admitted.

"Really?" He asked softly.

"Yes, when you defended me I realised that you and Voldermort are almost completely different people that got me thinking what changed you. Unfortunately I have no idea; the only thing I've realised is that something happens this year. IF I hadn't met this you in this time stream I would have probably thought something happened around about the year you found the chamber of secrets..." I admitted. "something this year will change you but I don't know what." I murmured.

"Your incredibly smart Heather but are you sure it's this year?" He asked softly.

"I'm certain Tom, something changes you something that happens this year. I may not be a seer but I know what happens next year in your timeline and that certainly wasn't just an accident." I murmured, thinking about what he will do to his father. Admittedly I've fantasised doing similar things to the Dursleys on occasion but I would never actually for fill it. I'm no killer no matter how much I thirst for revenge.

"What happens? Please tell me Eva!" He sounded desperate to know but I couldn't even form the words to say I'm sorry.

"Tom…" I murmured.

Realisation dawns on him. "I murdered someone didn't I?" He whispered. "I used the killing curse didn't I? That's how you know it wasn't just a mistake isn't it?" Anger begins coming off him in waves. "Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed.

Shocked I stepped back. "Please." I murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed. "What else have you hidden from me?" Although his emotions attacked me like a knife. It was more brutal than even the basilisk's venom, as his emotions bombarded me.

Like fire they burned my mind screaming across.

My breathing quickened as the pain increased.

My vision went hazy.

"We all have our secrets…" I managed to say as the pain danced across my head, searing me. Trying to act like nothing was happening, I listened to him. By the looks off it he hadn't seemed to have noticed yet, good. Nothing good ever happens from showing weakness from pain, emotion weakness maybe but never show your in pain. That's what the Dursleys actually taught me.

"Yes but I haven't hid anything about you have I?" He spat. I winced as the pain increased but I continued to remain Stoic.

"You don't know anything about me that I don't know!" I hissed.

"Yes but if I did I wouldn't do something like this and hide it!" He yelled another wave of pain shot through me.

"You killed your father." I glared. "Would you want to tell me something like that Tom Marvolo Riddle?" I was trying to cover up the utter agony I was in right now.

"My Father? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Yet more pain pounced.

So much pain… I couldn't contain myself; in utter agony I collapsed to the floor. His eyes widened. I tried to breath but with every breath brought fresh pain. I felt the betrayal Tom felt for the fact I hadn't told him, the pain that he felt that he will kill his own father. Complete and utter agony consumed me, this was awful far worse than I'd ever been given by the stupid Dursleys. I brought my shacking arm up to touch my burning scar, I felt something wet and sticky. Then I realised; it was blood. My scar itself was bleeding.

Why could I feel this pain? Why could I feel Tom's pain and betrayal? Am I even normal anymore? Has this got something to do with the fact I cannot dye? So many questions with no answers, no answers at all. I'm not even close to finding the answers to any of them. I felt my heart pulse burning with fire.

"What?" He was stunned, shocked even horrified.

"Leave me alone." I hissed, glaring strait into his eyes; they were flashing red.

"No you're in pain!" He exclaimed. "What happened? Who attacked you? Was it before I saw you?" He hissed. "Please tell me Heather what should I do?"

"Leave me be." I whispered.

"I'm not leaving you like this! Look I'm so sorry I went off on one at you please tell me what the hell I should do." He begged.

"There isn't anything you can do." I whimpered, wincing in pain.

"Please Heather; tell me how to save you." He murmured.

I snickered a little bit. "I'm not dying." I can't even die anymore…it's just pain attacking me with a vengeance.

"There must be something I can do, please. Look you owe me this, you hid what I will do don't hide what I can do to help you!" He had a point but why? Why did he so desperately want to help me?

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Why what?" He asked softly.

"Why do you care?" I whispered.

"I… Look please just tell me how to help you." His eyes turned back to his sparkling green.

"No, tell me why you care Tom. Please, tell me." I begged softly.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Then I can't tell you how to help me." I murmured.

"I…I've…fallen…in…love…with you." My eyes widened. Of everything I'd thought, I'd never thought that this would be it. "Go ahead and laugh."

"Why would I do that?" I asked softly.

"You don't think I'm a stupid fool?" He asked.

"No because I think I've fallen in love with you too." I murmured.

"Really?" He whispered softly.

"Yes…" I breathed.

"Tell me what to do then please." He begged.

"Get Madam Pompfrey." I whispered. "She will know what to do Tom, this isn't the first time this has happened. Please get her and bring her here."

**An: How was this chapter? Was it OK? Tom and Heather have now admitted there feelings, in the next chapter you'll find out what happened to Heather if you haven't already guess and something else will be discovered. PLEASE REWEIW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Voldermort remembered the first time he saw Heather Potter, an elegant spectre of inhuman grace. Yet that had not been the first time she had met him, she'd met his future. Twisted timelines distorted into a horrific future. Her ebony hair of which cascaded down her back, luminous eyes the very colour of the killing curse. He should not have been fooled by the façade she presented, maybe at first it had been true but after Dumbledore began to meddle she was forever lost to him, she lost herself too along the way.

He remembered the moment he had stood before the mirror of erased in the body of Quirell. He saw once again the fallen angel he had met once before in the past, the fallen angel who had created the world's destructor. At this time she was so innocent, unaware of the manipulations which shrouded her in shadows. How innocent was the girl who would one day grow into hard bloodthirsty women with no mercy… When he himself had gazed into the mirror he had once again her face…

That ever haunting girl…

Her eyes as deadly as a basilisk….

Her heart colder than ice and harder than stone…

Her mirror image was completely and utterly different from the girl he had seen as a child, even more cold hearted, even more ruthless than ever before. Her lips were as red as fresh blood with a cruel bitter smirk upon her lips. As always her skin had been as white as death itself. Unlike the girl who he had seen who had known what he would become, she was almost insane. Only her insanity made her even more beautiful in her dark glory.

In the mirror she was a dark coloured dress so dark it seemed sinister. Over her head she wore a velvet cloak once again in ebony. Stood beside her was himself only before he went a tad too far in securing immortality. Only unlike his youthful self he was darker alike the image of Eva, he too had a dark level of grace as well. Voldermort had been shocked, so shocked; hadn't he despised that girl ever since that day? How could she be his darkest desire? Maybe her dead body yes but them as a couple?

He remembered how he had offered her a chance to join him despite his burning hatred for himself. He knew what she would do; she would say no. She did as he had predicted. One thing that dark girl wasn't, was a coward. She never gave up on her beliefs, she was incredibly stubborn. Although she was certainly beautiful he would never fall for her charm again ever, not again. He would not allow the burning sting of love whip him once again. She was even worse when she attacks; she breaks you from the inside out rather than the outside leaving scars within. Most people would have broken under her cruelty but not Voldermort.

He had sworn that very day after he would never let her win.

She had….

She had won several times over but he refused to let her beat him another. He was determined that this time once he knew the prophecy that he would destroy her once and for all!

"Lucius." The dark lord spoke coldly.

"My lord…" Malfoy senior bowed before his master.

"Do you bare news about the prophecy?" He asked sharply. He was desperate; he needed some way to hit that girl hard before she would come to destroy his life. Admittedly it had already happened and as the girl had said it would create a paradox but he just had to try. The pain she had brought him was unbelievable.

"My lord I have found out that the girl herself does not know of it herself." Lucius obeyed telling his master what he had heard.

The dark lord's eyebrows had shot up in shock. He thought that that was the reason why she had betrayed him so deeply. He could not help but desire to know whether she actually loved him in the beginning. Maybe in the end Dumbledore had told her and she thought she had to betray him in that way or she would die. Mentally he shook his head; he could not afford to go down that old road once again. "Really…" He murmured deeply in thought.

"We have also discovered that there are two prophecies that could be related to her." He murmured.

"What?" Voldermort spat.

"One called 'power he knows not' and another… 'Dawn of the damned'." Lucius bowed, his voice was respectful.

"Tell me…" The dark lord began to circle him like a predator. "…tell me where did you come across this important information…?" He queried, wanting to know how reliable this information was. He needed to know anything he could to defeat her, his imminent enemy yet once she was the very girl who had enchanted him more than ever.

"I cannot say my lord…" This infuriated the dark lord further.

"Tell me!" He spat, his anger destroying any glass in the room. Nothing of course came near the death eater but he whimpered like it had.

"Camille Lestrange…" He murmured.

Voldermort's blood coloured eyes widened. How would she know who Heather Rosa Evelyn Potter was? Even he hadn't known until it was too late. "When did you see her?" He hissed.

"Tonight when we broke the rest of the death eaters out…."

* * *

**Bella's pov**

My eyes widened slightly when I saw the paper in front of me: Death eaters escape. On the front cover was a picture of someone who looked completely insane, but what shocked me the most was the fact it was me. So my future self-had ended up in Azkaban? I shivered at the very thought of the dememtors which always succeeded in giving me the creeps. Why they were even allowed to guard it I'll never know. Personally I think it should be illegal, it's a fate worse than death in my opinion. I haven't seen Tom or Heather since yesterday lunchtime.

_Every single death eater has broken out of Azkaban yesterday evening, sending the country into complete panic and Chaos. According to the ministry of magic it was orchestrated by none other than Sirius Black, the escaped convict on the run. He is also the cousin of the escape Bellatrix Lestrange._

I tore my eyes away from the prejudice paper. Had this had anything to do with Heather and Tom's disappearance? I hadn't seen ether of them since lunchtime yesterday, maybe something bad has happened to them… Though surely Tom would be powerful enough to prevent any attack to ether of them, so would Heather so what was the problem? One thing I knew Heather was is brave. Well she is brave. She's not dead, she can't be… If she died then Tom would go on a rampage, which might be what caused this future.

Unlike Heather I believe time can be changed, but like her I believe if it was then chaos would become rampant upon this earth especially if the future was deeply related to ether. But I had to hope, had to hope that there was some way of changing this for the better. Time is a powerful thing; how we travelled forward I will never know. Even in this time it is impossible to actually travel forward even if someone dropped a time turner. The fact the future and past which have been linked were so deeply woven anyway so I doubt that this was just coincidence right now.

Causally as I could, I looked up to the head table. Dumbledore looked concerned almost though not exactly about the break out; I could tell this much. Some nagging feeling inside me could not shake the awful feeling that this was related to the fact I hadn't seen Heather and Tom since yesterday. Are they ok? Admittedly I'm not that keen on Heather being with Tom but I know that nothing I can do could change it.

"As many of you have heard there was a mass breakout in Azkaban last night, do not be alarmed." The headmaster preached so nothing about Heather or Tom… If his 'golden', silver in my opinion seeing as she is more of a Slytherin that Tom is sometimes, girl had disappeared he would have mentioned it. That's some small comfort at least. "The ministry are keeping this situation in hand…" Yeah right they were! I rolled my eyes, this world was so corrupt even more than in our time and this time it has nothing to do with dark lords invading and trying to conquer Britain.

I wanted to scream at him…but I couldn't.

If I had dared to question his authority now he would chuck me in Azkaban even if he had to do it secretly.

I needed to stay calm despite my raging emotions.

"This has nothing to do with the fact Miss Potter and Mr Riddle are not here." Finally some excuse about their disappearance. I needed to know what in the seven hells had happened to my best friend, even if it was some lame attempt of keeping it a secret. "There was a slight accident in the hallway where Miss Potter was injured, Riddle is helping her."

There were cries of outrage from the Gryffindor table, I didn't really care. They were corrupt as much as the ministry, I'm almost proud of her for leaving them so hopeless in this situation right now. With all the problems her and Umbridge have created for them I doubt the moral levels there are very high at all. That's good for my house, very good for Heather. She's began to show some of them the light in some respects. She's taught them to open their eyes for once in their lives, definitely an improvement.

"Why did you let that bastard with her?" Red head Ron yelled.

"Do not call him a bastard Ronald, although I agree with you about the possible problems about leaving her alone. Heather herself insisted he be allowed to stay, seeing as Madam Pompfrey agreed it would help her more than hinder her she thought." Oh how much I hate his grandfatherly voice… He hasn't said what happened to Heather though, how odd. This makes me think that if this was true there was something he was ether forbidden of saying or something he didn't want to actually let on to everyone.

I do understand why Madam Pompfrey would actually allow Tom to stay, so it might now be a load of complete trash. Draco nudged me. "Do you believe it?" He hissed softly

"Some of it might be true but he's definitely hiding something." I replied softly back to him. One thing we both have in common is the fact that both of us believe we have some duty to help them. Draco mainly is inclined to help Heather, me more Tom but that is hardly surprising seeing as we both know the person from our own time better. Seeing as Tom and Heather is pretty much an undeclared item at the moment help one of them and we help the other so we really have no problems with the whole loyalty thing. If it ever came to it then Draco would side with Heather, me with Tom that's no secret to ether of them.

"What do you think he's hiding? Do you think Heather and Tom are alright? He never said how bad Heather was injured…." He trailed off; worry was obvious in his eyes. We both looked over to Neville on the Gryffindor table he too looked really concerned as did Ginny. Draco's eyes wandered over across the other tables, as did mine. No one seemed concerned on the Hufflepuff table but some girl on the Ravenclaw table did.

"That girl, who is she?" I asked softly to Draco, not wanting to be heard.

"Her name is Luna, Luna Lovegood." Draco replied. "She doesn't know Heather very well but she tends to be selfless about everyone. Despite the fact she's been bullied because of her beliefs she's still remained strong to her morals alike Heather in that respect." He smiled.

"Does she know Heather at all?" I asked curiously.

"They may have spoken once or twice but honestly I don't know. It tended to be Ronald Weasley who was the main culprit and Hermione Jean Granger so I doubt it. Knowing Heather if she's known she would have been so furious I would fear what she would do. That's where Luna and Heather are indeed different I suppose, Heather believes in equality but she believes revenge on people is necessary sometimes. Luna is completely peaceful." Draco smiled.

"You sound like you know her well." I smirked, noticing the way he spoke of Luna with familiarity. He blushed a little, ahh so he like Heather and Tom doesn't exactly show her feelings. Seems like they have feelings for each other.

"Um…yes. We're just friends." He stuttered his cheeks going slightly red.

"You're as bad as Heather and Tom." I smirked.

"What?" He asked slightly bewildered.

"You're telling me you haven't noticed?" I arched my eyebrow. "Honestly every time I'm in the same room as them the atmosphere is almost suffocating. Both of them are too stubborn to admit it to the other honestly it's ridiculous." I laughed. "Honestly tell her how you feel, I bet she'll feel the same. If she's as caring and selfless as you say then she'll accept the fact you're in love with her." I smiled.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course Draco. Look I may grow up to become a psychopath but I am most certainly not one yet. Honestly tell her how you feel. Tell her now or eventually she'll move on. I can tell you love her really deeply. Just tell her how deeply you feel." I laughed.

"Thank you Bella, my father wouldn't really approve at all but you really understand." He smiled.

"It's fine Draco, don't worry about your father, look I swear that if he gives you any trouble psychopath or not my future self will give him hell." I laughed.

"Should I introduce them, you know, Heather and Tom when Heather has healed?" He asked.

"Go for it Draco." I grinned. But then my grin faltered. "You're worried that Heather actually did bully Luna aren't you?" I murmured.

"Yes…" He admitted weakly.

"Look as little as I know her I know she'd think the act was unforgivable Draco. Let's put it this way; her childhood was absolutely crappy, her Uncle and Aunt tried to 'beat the freakiness out of her' she wouldn't have bullied anyone. Yes she loses her cool but only when something reaches its extreme. That was why she always used to defend Ron and Hermione; she never wanted people to be left alone defenceless." I replied.

"What do you mean 'beat the freakiness out of her?" He asked alarmed.

"Let's just put it this way; he thought magic was abnormal. He has the opposite attitude of the dark lord. If enough people knew about them and he could find us easily, he'd try and purge the world of us. Why Dumbledore let him anywhere near Heather Potter of all people I'll never know. I'm not even sure I'd want to know." I replied my disgust showed within my voice.

"Heather was…?" Draco trailed off.

"Yes in some respects she was abused yes, forced to work like a slave for them while they lazed on their fat backsides enjoying themselves." I spoke flatly.

"Oh… I guess it makes more sense why she's so sensitive when she we attacked Ron and Hermione. Our reasons reminded her of them, well when I say reasons I mean the insults we used. We probably didn't use the wisest choices of words…" He admitted.

"You didn't know a thing about me though did you? You thought I was raised by wizards rather than muggles and was a pampered princess. You got that much from you're got from your bias god farther." We whirled around. There was Heather and Tom, just standing there. Heather looked paler than before, almost the colour of a very vampire. She looked almost darker; she was her hair in a messy bun. You could tell something had happened.

"Heather is ok before you ask." Tom smiled. "We've just discovered something which could change quite a few things about her. Her gift has been fully awakened despite Dumbledore's attempts to bind her gift and hide it. That's why he's displeased."

"Gift?" She raised an eyebrow. "Tom it's more of a curse. Do you really think I wanted to be an empath at all? Admittedly the gift could be useful but you also saw what it did in the corridor to me. When your emotions exploded…" She trailed off.

"I know…" He murmured. "I'm glad you weren't too injured."

"I'm so sorry for putting you through that Tom. I really shouldn't had tried to hide you future; I just didn't want to be the one to break the news to you…" She murmured.

"Heather it was my fault for losing it." His eyes showed worry.

"No Tom the fault lies with me and me alone." She almost whispered.

"Heather you an Empath?" Draco asked shocked. "Is that why you were always able to tell when someone was hiding something from you or lying? What's it like being an empath?" He seemed really eager to know more. Heather laughed.

"You're as eager to know more about it like I was about you being able to read magical core!" She laughed softly.

"Well…?" He asked wanting her to elaborate in her answer.

"Draco, I just feel emotions. If someone feels pain, I feel it. It's more of a curse than a gift Draco…" She murmured. Tom put an arm around her- they've gotten closer.

"What's happened?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"What?" Tom asked bewildered.

"You two have grown closer." I noticed smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Um… We could be classed as an item now…" Tom murmured. Heather grinned her eyes sparkling.

"So that's what Dumbledore is so wound up about…" Draco smirked.

"I think your right there Draco, very right indeed." I grinned back.

**An: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, I struggled to write this chapter. How was it? Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Evelyn's pov**

Yes the wizarding world probably thinks I'm insane but to be truthful I don't give a damn. With Tom I feel complete, with Tom I'm different. It's not a bad different ether… For the first time in my life I finally see the point of life. Around him I'm free, which is probably not something most of the order would understand. Well they might understand to some extent but not to the full at least. They would think it's because I agree with dark magic and I'm free to perform whatever magic I so choose. They would think I've gone over to the 'dark side' well I haven't.

Around Tom I'm free.

Around him….I'm just me and for once it's ok.

Around him I'm allowed to speak freely instead of worrying about whether or not I'm being indirectly offensive…

Slowly I look around the hall, yep I can see that a quarter of the school envy me, another quarter think I'm nuts and the other fifty per cent think both. For once I'm truly happy, free without bother. With satisfacation I snicker at the looks of horror Ron and Hermione are shooting me. Once I would have cared but not any more. Why should I care about it? They don't control me or who I am or who I'm with.

"Enjoying the looks of horror?" Tom snickered.

"I'm probably insane but the fact I've shocked them so much actually feels…" I trailed off.

"…good?" He asked grinning.

"Yes, your right. It's so weird a couple of weeks ago this would be bothering me. Hell it did bother me but now it doesn't seem to matter anymore. When I'm with you nothing seems to matter anymore but you." I smiled softly, he just chuckled.

"Yeah, similar things used to bother me as well… When I first arrived the Slytherins had such high hopes but I guess we completely destroyed them and birthed new ones." He smirked looking over to the table, right now we were walking out of the hall. We've got a slight meeting with Bella and Draco to keep to. It's about our 'opening the stupid eyes of the world' plan. Admitadly it probably won't work, well at least till I'm old enough anyway. Hell knows it won't harm trying. Seeing as Tom and I are officially dating now a little extra protection won't hurt.

"What do you mean new ones?" Curiousity shined through my voice, I grinned. Wonder what exspectations Slytherin had of us were…. To be honest I'm slightly worried seeing as we tend to cause problems whatever we do I'm slightly concerned.

"Nothing much…" Suspiciously he trailed off.

"Care to elaborate on 'nothing much'?" I asked smirking.

"Let's just put it this way; they are already singing to your tune with your whole 'open eyes plan'. They believe we are the 'light' so to speak though I doubt Dumbledore would see it that way. Knowing him he would think we're leading the way to darkness. Honestly what is it with the whole comparing things to colours and shades?" He asked exasperated.

"I don't know." I laughed. "Seriously though do you think we stand a chance? Admittedly with the fact that Draco and Bella are pretty much on your side anyway this meeting won't be that hard but when you try and grow it…" I trailed off glancing over to the Gryffindors.

"Come on Eva! Give yourself some slack; Draco supports you not me." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "He's a Malfoy; Malfoys live to serve the lord of Slytherin." I smirked, fake bowing to him. "Oh lord Slytherin how you grace us with your presence, well technically heir; your not old enough to be lord yet. Currently you're the heir according to the old laws of your house. Although seeing as there is no lord at the moment although your underage you have all the powers of one." He arched an eyebrow.

"You know quite a lot about heirs and lords." He smirked.

I snickered. "I needed too, especially in first year. If I hadn't then every single Slytherin would had attempted to murder me and avenge you."

"What do you mean?" I saw curiosity beam through his eyes.

"Despite what I portrayed to the Gryffindors I did obey some of the old pureblood customs, admitadly not all of them but enough to make it seem like I had been raised inside the wizarding world. If I hadn't they would have used it against me. One thing that I learnt at the Dursleys was how to survive or at least make life easier for me." I laughed softly at the stunned esprestion of the Slytherin heir.

"So that is why most of the people here at Hogwarts were under the impression you were raised in the wizarding world?" He enquired.

"Of course it wasn't just Dumble's doing. I am quite cunning when I want to be." Shrugging I looked into his eyes; they were sparkling.

"Of course you are do you really think that I would date some foolish Gryffindor?" He grinned; I could tell he was joking. I couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly beening a foolish Gryffindor is dangerous; they are too reckless." He smirked, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well this foolish Gryffinfor is far from reckless." I glared mockingly.

"We both know your more of a snake than a lion Evelyn." He smirked with a wicked glint in his eyes, the same colour as the ocean on a boiling summers day. Odd I know to compare him to anything bright and chearfull, but it fitted him perfectly. "Your like me in the fact you hide masterfully in the shadows, unlike the majority of Gryffindors you have some self-preservation."

My smile faltered slightly; self-preservation is something that I don't have at all. "Gryffindors aren't all like the stereotypical idiots of your time you know!" I pouted, keeping the jokey atmosphere as well as I could. As well as I could I tried to hide my discomfort at his staitment, I failed. The problem with empaths is it is near impossible for us to lie or hide things, twisting things we can do but not directly.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. Mentally I swore; how in hell was I going to escape this one? One thing I can't do is lie, how can I twist it?

"Oh, it's nothing much; just normal raging emotions. Since my powers broke the block I guess you could say I sense emotions quite easily. When I think something I don't seem to dither anymore, I think that is probably something most Empaths feel." I replied breezily, good one. That certainly wasn't a lie, just diveted the actual truth he wanted to hear.

"I am so sorry for the incident in the hallway." He grimaced.

"It's no biggie; if it hadn't of happened the whole empath thing wouldn't have been discovered." I smiled softly while gazing into his beautiful blue eyes.

"True but I wish you hadn't of found out in such a violent way." He winced at the memory.

"Tom it wasn't your fault." I sighed. One thing I had never ever expected the young dark lord to do was be sympathetic and regret any pain he'd cause, then again when had I ever known a thing about how dark lords feel? Until recently I just thought dark lords were insane and manipulative, well maybe not insane; I hadn't really thought that since second year but I guess you get the picture.

"It was though. Honestly it was my fault you suffered with all that pain that night. It was something so stupid to lose my temper over, maybe if I had kept my temper then it would have been fine." Regret was filling his eyes quicker than water. He wasn't about to cry though, one thing Tom would never be caught doing us crying. That was probably a bad description… Actually that was definuntly a bad description.

"Tom don't; it was my fault alone not yours. You have nothing to be sorry for, never feel sorry for what happened then, never feel sorry for what will happen. Sometimes the stories people tell about things aren't the whole story. Maybe there was an important reason which justifies you trying to kill me in your future." I shrugged.

"Nothing could justify my future." He insisted.

"You don't know that." I murmured softly, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I do though. Nothing with you could justify someone trying to kill you." He insisted again.

"Look Tom your wrong. Think about it, what if there was something about me which will make me dangerous? Let me just put it this way; if that was true then I would rather die Tom." My voice was deadly serious.

"Evelyn there is nothing wrong with you." He rolled his eyes.

"How do you know?" I insisted. "What if there is? What id Dumbles has hidden it?" I sighed. "Look Tom all I'm saying is there are things worth me dying for. Things are not always black and white. Ever watched Romeo and Julliet?" I asked curiously.

"Yes why?" He asked slightly confused.

"Nether family were truly evil, the families both felt pain when there family were slaughtered. Both families were blind to the whole side of the other. When Juliet and Romeo fell in love they were doomed due to there families prejudice. In the end they died because they couldn't bare to live without the other." I murmured. Although I had never watched it- when would I have had the chance? - I know the story pretty much off by heart.

"If you died I would go insane." He admitted. My eyes widened slightly as I read his emotions and realised he was telling the truth. A shiver raced down my spine; I never wanted anyone to care for me enough that they would be prepared to die for me…then again I feel the same way about Tom. Thinking about it Romeo and Juliet it's almost similar to Tom and I…

"I wish that that wasn't true." I murmured feeling faint slightly.

"Oh it is you're an empath; you can tell as well as I that it's true." He murmured.

I sighed. "Yes I know…it's just that it's almost disturbing that someone would care about me so much that that would happen."

"Evelyn there is nothing wrong with it." He sighed. "I can't fight how I feel about you. Believe me I tried in the beginning. Even when I saw you the first time we arrived in this time I began to fall for you. Seriously I tried to stop thinking about you but I couldn't. Just ask Bella how much I was obsessing about you." He was deadly serious, again my Empath abilities allowed me to sense it. Weird how using them is sort of second nature to me now.

I shivered. "Tom insanity is no way to go…" I almost whispered. What if that happens that is what happens? What if that is partly why Tom becomes Voldermort? If I die this year, not that I would be a problem if it was last year, then maybe that's why so many die. Then again maybe it isn't so simple.

"You think that…" He trails off.

I shrugged. "I think it's a possibility."

"Evelyn you are not going to die this year." Determination shined through his eyes.

I laughed. "I never said I was did I? Tom it's a possibility, just a possibility. To be honest seeing as the fact that if it's true then we've already than we can fight it I doubt it. Nothing is ever that simple not when it involves us. Well definunty not that simple with me, you can speak for yourself on that one." I shrugged.

"You've got a point." He laughed. "Come on we better not be late even if it's for a meeting with Bella and Draco. They may cut us some slack but if it was with the rest of the Slytherins they wouldn't. They probably wouldn't be as forgiving as those two."

"That true, it is good practice I guess." I grinned.

"Too true." He chuckled.

"So where is it?" I asked puzzled.

"Ever heard of the come and go room?" He asked while I looked at him blankly. He sighed. "Look let me just show you…."

* * *

Shocked screamed through me, not in a bad way ether; this place is amazing. My eyes widened in complete wonderment. Tom laughed as he saw my stunned espreastion. "Told you you'd like it Evelyn." He smirked with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"This place is just…." I trailed off into silence, speechless.

"I know." He grinned. "Only true a true Slytherin can enter here, there is another room which just anyone can enter but personally I prefer this room; it's so much more magical don't you think?" I mocking glared at him.

"Why did you risk it? What would have happened if I wasn't a true worthy Slytherin?" I asked, glaring daggers at him.

He looked sheepishly. "I don't know, the only thing I know is that Slytherin did do something so no Gryffindors could. Besides I knew you were a true Slytherin anyway…" He poundered about something. "Oh, an owl came with a letter for you here." He passed me a letter with elegant writing none of which I recognised. How odd… whoever had written it has obviously taken a lot of time and effort into it…

_Lady Rosa,_

My blood ran cold, as cold as ice. Barely anyone knew of my name that Tom had given to me, certainly not anyone who would be considered remotely on the light side now. This is bad; everyone who can identify me as a Rosa would now desire me dead. I cannot fathom though why they would even dare to write a letter to me of any sort.

_You know me, very well. However should you think I will unearth my identity you are mistaken. Why am I writing to you? As a warning; I owe you that most at least Evelyn. A dark time is brewing, so dark that even you have no idea. You were right when you spoke of something drastic which would transform our young lord, but not in the way you shall ever dream. Believe it or not Evelyn something so similar shall transform you too. Be warned my ever dark lady that when the time comes, and soon it shall be, that I shall be by our masters side not yours… Your futures are so bound, entwined both in darkness. Yours is certainly filled with sorrow my lady…._

_Watch carefully of the events which shall unfold before you my lady watch them well. Danger lies before you Evelyn and it shall win. How quaint that I know your future like you know his… One who was once loyal shall betray you, so deeply… Oh how deeply your emotions shall burn till it begins. My lord is becoming obsessed with the prophecy, be warned as soon as the time is right I shall tell him the key. _

_Your days are numbered, as soon as the day shall birth it shall cause the eclipse of event. Despite what shall happen have no mistake that you belong to him. Even in death Evelyn he shall be your master as you are his mistress. Brace yourself. While you hide your dark burning secrets Lady Rosa, the truth shall awake. Love, hatred shall all birth again. Beware. As I said I owe you this much; mirrors are a trick of the light, but hidden inside remains it's true nature. _

_Be warned_

_Sincerely _

_She who lives to serve…._

My eyes widened in complete shock. Well at least here lies yet another piece to the mistery which is ever growing. So something happens between Tom and I? What chilled me to the bone was the was she sounded almost insane, possessive. The way she had written 'even in death Evelyn he shall be your master as you are his mistress'. I belong to no one! Then again I suppose that you could say that my heart belongs to him but not really Voldermort…

Thinking about it though aren't Tom and Voldermort the same person? I'm not Voldermort's, or ever will be…but then again I'm Tom's. I shivered. "Are you ok?" Tom asked, watching my pale face. In shock I jumped. "Evelyn?"

"I'm fine…" I stuttered, my bones running cold.

"No you're not Eva." He looked deeply into my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"The future…." I murmured.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? I'm the person with a trapped fixed future; yours is free. You can live it out how you choose Eva. No future binds you."

I shook my head. "In doing this both our future is known and in such bound."

"What?" Confusion burned through his pupils.

"Voldermort and Bellatrix Lestrange know my future, as much as I know yours. They know everything about me; everything that will happen to me this year. Tom I am as much bound as you are this year. Though as much as a curse it is, it means that they cannot interfere until you leave…" I realised.

"So as long as I stay here with you Voldermort cannot come near you?" He asked.

I laughed. "I guess so. It would become even more impossible. Both you and Voldermort being in the same time is already supposed to be so. In theory Voldermort wouldn't be able to come near me, not while you are my lord." I bowed mockingly.

"So here is time catching up with us…." He murmured seriously.

"Yes… Yet then while in so many ways we are forever trapped with you I feel more free than I have ever felt. When I am with you I feel free of their expectations, expectations which make me feel so… Then again with us being together here, our future is written." I whispered.

"What did the letter say?" He asked.

"It seems my future burns as brightly as yours…my future seems as dark as yours does." I breathed…

**An: Sorry it has taken so long to update! I've really struggled with this chapter but don't worry; it doesn't mean I'm going give up. This chapter is just really important and a stepping stone to the future of this story. How was the letter? Yes I know it is pretty obvious who has written the letter but Evelyn doesn't really want to admit it yet. As you've noticed I've began to use the name Tom gave her more, it later becomes very important as Evelyn and Tom begins to change. You'll hopefully be surprised at why it does... but it will be coming a lot later in the plot. Please review! :D I'm desperate to hear your feedback!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Evelyn's pov**

"What took you so long?" Tom asked Bella.

She sighed. "We almost had a nasty run in with the caretaker and Umbridge. Apparently they are under the impression that the Gryffindors are forming some stupid defence group called Dumbledore's army. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger seem to be the so called leaders of t according to speculation." My eyes widened; since when were they sneaky enough to even try and organise something like this?

"Since when were they intelligent to lead such a group?" I asked curiously.

"Good question…" Bella agreed.

"Oh it's simple really; Dumbledore is probably the master mind behind it." Draco figured. "Anyway apparently they are under the impression that Heather here and Voldermort are now on the same side. While they are wrong in thinking that, Tom and Heather are." Draco spoke logically. "Oh by the way she is also looking for both or you to join her new inquisitorial squad."

"Wait what is the inquisitorial squad?" I asked curiously.

"Oh they have powers basically to make lives hell." Draco grinned.

"Sounds cool." I laughed. "If Tom and I actually get into this, although we have to report to Umbridge, we can make the lives of the prejudice gits of the school to hell."

"You're beginning to get a sadistic streak." Bella smirked.

"My girlfriend isn't gaining a sadistic streak." Tom put his arm around me. "She's just beginning to unleash her sadistic streak." He laughed.

"No; it's just beginning to become more visible." Draco grinned. "She always used to be the most creative when paying us snakes back. To be honest the spells she used could often be considered dark, only the thing is she always invented them herself so was classified as nether."

"Oh the spells I used were always grey." I smirked with a glint in my eyes.

"You actually knew about it back then?" Draco asked slightly startled. "When you joined Hogwarts it became a fact that you were muggle raised so how on earth did you find out?" He gaped.

"At primary school I was bullied because I never fitted in, had the right sort of clothes or followed the right fashion trends or the right sports. I never had favourite celebrities or anything like that or followed the gossip. Because I didn't know that sort of thing I was bullied. Here I tried to find out all I could about magic." I smirked.

"You were bullied?" Bella gaped.

"Yes." I answered darkly.

"I can't imagine you being bullied." She admitted. "Even now you aren't being bullied and are still fairly popular."

"Oh it's true; I was bullied. Anyway that's not important. So what do you know about the DA?" I changed the topic swiftly; like I wanted to relieve that area of my life.

"DA?" Draco asked confused.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Basically Gryffindors are extremely lazy. What Eva here is referring to is Dumbledore's army. She's just referring to it the way they would. Plus she was sorted into that house so she knows how they think and used to use it as an act, sometimes she slips into that whole Gryffindor patterns." Tom explained shortly.

"Oh well apparently it isn't just Gryffindor who are in it but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. No Slytherins have joined because they don't really approve of the people leading it. You see Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are running it and you know how prejudice they are." Draco laughed. "Plus we are loyal to Voldermort…" He winced looking towards me.

"Let me just ask you this; why are you loyal?" I smirked.

"Um… He understands us, knows how much of outsiders we are. He wants the old ways to be resurrected while the light wants to squash it in favour of weakening ourselves to be closer to the muggleworld. Most of our parents are also his followers." He murmured shifting as if unsure of whether or not he was insulting me.

"Relax." I laughed. "I'm just explaining the other side as well in relation. Basically people like Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley are taught by the families that the dark lord wants to kill and slaughter all muggles and muggleborns. They are told nothing more. Their parents were also on the other side of the war."

"What are you trying to say?" Draco asked.

"There are two sides to a war." I replied simply. "How did Umbridge find out?" I asked curiously watching him.

"Ginny and Neville argued with Hermione and Ron over it." My eyes widened in shock. Had they really? They support Dumbledore whether or not they believe me that Slytherin are not all as they are portrayed to be.

"Why?" I breathed eagerly wanting to know.

"They thought it shouldn't be exclusive. Neville said it should be run by people who actually knew and had experience about fighting against the death eaters and even order members. Ginny agreed and said it should be about protection. The children of the death eaters could easily be targeted by the order." Draco looked over to Bella.

"They're as much exiles in Gryffindor as you are right now." Bella bite her lip.

"Why?" I demanded. "They did nothing that bad in Ron and Hermione's books, admittedly they challenged there honour but surely they wouldn't have made such a huge deal about it!" I gaped, fury raged through me at the idea.

"That wasn't everything that happened." She winced. "It got a lot worse…" She trailed off.

"How?" Tom's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well the older Weasley demanded that they tell him who they think should run it, he was seriously peeved. He went on in a rant about how he had fought valiantly in the fight against Voldermort but then Ginny interrupted saying he only fought by your side Evelyn." She glanced towards me. "Weasel and Granger droned on about how they could defend such a traitor. Ginny went in a rant saying they were traitors to you Eva. She said not even Voldermort would have done that to Heather." Bella trailed off.

"It got far worse until the teachers got involved." Draco finished.

"They supported me?" I breathed in complete shock. It almost hurt to know that they had been made outsiders all because of me, a stupid girl who probably wouldn't have done the same thing. How could they have done that?

"Yes…" Bella murmured.

"Eva calm down. You don't need to blame yourself for this." Tom whispered in my ear. Speaking to both Bella and Draco this time he spoke. "Maybe we should fight fire with fire."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"We can't let this grow any further." Tom said seriously. "At this rate they are going to take over the beliefs of three quarters of the school. Do you know how badly they could mess up our lives? I'm not talking about the war between Voldermort and Dumbledore but the internal war inside Hogwarts. At this rate the war outside school will escalate."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking?" Draco gasped.

"I guess it depends what you are actually thinking." I laughed softly to Tom's amusement.

"Do you think that we should create our own equivalent to this DA?" Bella asked eagerly. I guess she at least thinks this is a good idea judging by her body language. Personally I think this idea is a good one.

"Yes I am…" Tom grinned.

"What's our aim?" I asked. "If we're going to this properly I guess we need an aim, a name and I supposed a symbol. We might as well make this fairly serious we need to make it appear that way seeing as if we going to do this Slytherin are probably the best place to start."

"Good point." Tom laughed. "So any suggestions? Maybe we should start with the name seeing as it would probably be the easiest to start with."

"I think we should start with the aim then the name ad symbol would be able to fit into it easier." I murmured. If we choose something which didn't suit the aims it probably would give people like the DA the wrong idea or impression.

"Ok then what should our aims be?" Tom laughed.

"Well I suppose I would want to fight for freedom of magic no matter what type…" Bella murmured.

"With me I guess its respect and truth." Draco murmured.

"I sure as hell hate being lied to." I muttered in agreement. "I guess I would want to fight against prejudice."

"I'd want to fight for beliefs…" Tom murmured.

"So we fight for freedom, honesty, beliefs and against prejudice?" Bella summarised quickly. "I wonder why no one has ever actually publically fought for these things all at once in the wizarding world… They certainly seem like reasonable goals. It also makes sense that we would fight against the so called DA." She laughed.

"Our symbol I guess should be something unusual and not typically able to represent our ideals but then again isn't so obscure that it doesn't fit it unless you are unbelievably clever." Draco suggested smirking a little bit.

"Well what do you think could represent truth?" I asked softly. "I suppose it needs to be something which represents it but has absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with lions, badgers or ravens… I didn't say snake because they are to obscure to most people. We need something prejudice houses will begin to think that maybe they are wrong."

"Brilliant Eva!" Tom beamed. "We need something that can relate to the other houses too so we can begin to destroy the DA from within."

"This is irrelevant but I love panthers." Bella murmured.

"In a way that suits us." I smiled.

"How?" All three of them asked.

"We are secretive even if we don't approve of lies. Panthers blend into the background when they want to, they can hide. That is something we have to be to end up hiding this from Umbridge. We are also willing to fight for what we believe is right. While it doesn't represent truth it represents things are not always as they seem because it can easily hide in plain view in their habitats." I smirked.

"I never really thought of panthers like that." Tom blinked.

"It might not be the perfect symbol of truth but it shows we are willing to fight. It also is related to lions through the fact they are feline it shows do not judge by family." Draco grinned.

"To be honest I doubt there would be an animal or symbol that would perfectly suit us…" Bella admitted.

"Carlian…" I muttered. A picture of a fierce panther baring its sharp teeth floated out into the air. Its eyes were dark blue, almost ebony, which represents awakening and enchantment. The eyes reminded me of the colour of Tom's eyes.

"How did you?" Draco asked his eyes showing disbelief.

"Oh I looked into magic like this after I saw Barty Crouch Junior fire the dark mark into the sky. Magic like that fascinates me." I answered honestly shrugging my shoulders not really caring ether way. This sort of magic could be beautiful even if it was strictly bordering away from grey. Although complex it was rewarding.

"Can you add fire?" Draco asked.

I arched an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"Gryffindor's colour is red." He shrugged.

I nodded, brilliant reasoning. If it involves all of the house colours it might make it more poignant to Gryffindors and the other houses. "Carmaya." I chanted with a flick of my want the image changed. Surrounded by fire was the ebony panther with the eyes being more pronounced. In the flames wasn't just red by yellow; the colour of Hufflepuff. The panther was surrounding a stunning black cross.

Tom arched an eyebrow at me this time. "Why a Christian cross?" He asked

"Simple; it appeals to muggleborns represents god's son. It shows we have morals." I smirked.

"It looks stunning." Bella breathed.

"What's the spell again?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Carmaya. Pronounce it carefully." I warned. "Kahn-may-an." I stressed the syllables. Draco attempted it and succeeded.

"Brilliant. It's a dark spell isn't it?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, borderline dark spell." I shrugged. "To me it doesn't really matter, it is as difficult as light magic to me."

"Your grey aren't you?" Bella asked shocked.

"Yes believe it or not. My magic, despite the fact I was the light side's poster girl, is strictly grey." I laughed beaming.

"We should use this in the hallways to freak the DA out. It would help us gain people and scare them. Knowing them they would think we were behind it but then argue within themselves because they think Tom had already started recruiting death eaters." Draco smirked. "It would be so funny. Seriously it would be even better than second year!"

"What happened in second year?" Bella asked curiously.

"Enemies of the heir beware!" I mocked although this was a touchy subject with me because of my dark past which still remains, and will stay, in the chamber and the past. It was the first time I met Tom and even then I was obsessed with this stupid death wish of mine.

"That is supposed to mean what exactly?" Bella asked completely bewildered.

"You'll be next mudbloods…" Draco cackled copying my quoting from that twisted night of horror.

"Tom please can you elaborate any further?" She begged Tom, extremely confused by our weird and crazy quoting.

Seeing her I pitied her. "The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." I said the full sentence that I quoted from. "In other words there was crazy people thinking I was the heir because of my parseltongue ability, Gryffindors in the Slytherin common room and floating cupcakes…"

"Wait I get the first one but what do you mean by the second two?" Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Mione, Ron and I brewed polyjuice potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room to interrogate you Draco. As for floating cupcakes Crab and Goyal were stupid enough to eat them, they were drugged with a sleeping potion so Ron and Hermione could masquerade around as them. I on the other hand blackmailed Daphne Greengrass into letting me use one of her hair and for her to stay out of the way." I smirked at Draco's look of horror.

"What did you blackmail Greengrass about?" Tom asked interested.

"Well I happen to know she's related to muggles. Sadly for me I had to put up with her on occasion when she was forced to visit them and hang out with her second cousin Peirce who just happens to be best mates with my appalling cousin Dudley." I replied.

"Nice one." Bella smirked patting me on the back.

"Hey why aren't you two bothered that she and two other Gryffindors invaded our common room?" Draco protested.

"You know she is as much as a snake as you are right?" Bella asked.

"Good point…but that is no excuse for the other two!" He pointed out.

"Great!" Bella groaned. "Now two stupid Gryffindors with Dumble's help in getting hold of polyjuice can get into our common room…just fantastic."

"What should our name be?" I asked drawing the topic back to the new order against the DA.

"Good point…" Draco mused.

"It needs to be symbolic…" Tom pointed out.

"Order of secrets maybe- no that is too opposing to our ideals; it would be easy to mistake it for lies rather than truth." Bella murmured annoyed. I could tell she wanted our name to be really significant.

"I don't think it should start with order ether…" I bite my lip.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Too similar to the the order of the phoenix…" I shuddered.

Annoyed she huffed. "What would you suggest then? Starting it will order makes it sound more professional don't you think?" She glared.

"Voldermort didn't need to start it with order now did he?" Draco hissed. "Surely there is something we can have which sounds absolutely perfect for our group without needing to put and order in front of it!" He rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Well we could use the whole army idea…. Think of it like combatting it." I shrugged half-heartedly. Internally I was sighing; I bet that the stupid D.A. didn't take this long in deciding a name for their group…then again they weren't trying to make it as important of spectacular as we were… That's the problem with having a Slytherin mind-set; you think too much.

"If you think like that then why not the order?" Bella arched an eyebrow.

"Dumble's has already used the order more than once; he used it under a different name during his little was with Grindlewald." Tom explained with a shrug.

"What do you think about using the Army idea Draco?" Bella asked directing it to him.

"Its fine but whatever goes before or after needs to be extremely significant don't you think?" He laughed. "We need something to begin to spark fear into their hearts at the sound of it but not as far as Tom will go. Something in between would work."

"We are being too specific I guess…" I murmured.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Simpler the better. It needs to be simple. Nothing like these needs to be as thought through as we are. Something like a name and an image doesn't need to be too complex. Karmari…" I whispered. A new image sparked out of my wand. No flames surrounded the beautiful beast; it still was around the intricate cross though with its teeth bared… "See?"

"It's similar yet it is more sticking…" Tom whispered softly.

"So our name needs to be simple to be dramatic doesn't it?" Bella smiled a wicked glint in her eye.

"Army of Echoes…" Draco murmured.

"What?" I asked jumping.

"Army of echoes could be our name…" He smiled softly. "It's powerful, very powerful but so very simple. Almost not there. An echo is so very subtle like we needed our name to be…"

"If it was a place we could name it Echoed veil." I smiled.

"It's beautiful." Tom smiled.

"Army of Echoes… Who is in favour?" Bella laughed. All of us raised our hands. "Perfect, I guess this is how it shall begin." She smiled, her smile haunted me. It sent a shiver down my spine… It was reminded me of the letter, the letter of which the words still burn through my heart even now. She was right…this was where it would begin; the year which would change the world…

**A.N. Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter! Recently my computer broke down so it's taken me a while to get it fixed. Hopefully it was ok? Please review as always! :D What did you think of the name for it? There will be a lot more action in the next chapter I swear! Hopefully I'll be able to update it soon! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Evelyn's pov**

Eternally I was screaming; how stupid could Draco have been? I mean yes we wanted the DA to know about us but that doesn't mean the whole school. Seriously I doubt this could be worse unless Umbridge actually knew it was us. In front of me was our symbol as clear as day. Written in a dark scarlet substance was the words 'watch as we awaken'. Admittedly it caused fantastic ease but well the whole school? So much for being an underground society with this! "Dark witch!" Hermione screeched furiously to me. "You've betrayed the light! I bet this was you, you and your evil boyfriend!" She hissed.

"If you think this was me you are sorely mistaken!" I hissed furiously.

"I doubt it! This has dark magic written all over it!" She retorted.

"Oh I know that!" I glared. "Do you really think I'm stupid?" I glared.

"I bet it was your stupid boyfriend!" Hermione sneered, glaring at Tom. "You've practically destroyed my best friend! You have bewitched her with you dark allure and you dark magic. You will fail; Dumbledore sees right through you." She hissed.

"You are wrong; Dumbledore is blind and sees only what he wishes to. My girlfriend here though sees right through the mist most of the time. You can't hope to bring hell to us because we can see you coming; we can see you. Emerging through the smoke and ash are a band of people who refuse to think for themselves." Tom spoke with such a matter of fact term Hermione shivered. Brilliant tactic letting the DA know we know about them while incriminating them in the first place.

"WE shall destroy you" Hermione swore.

"That is why we can see you coming Granger." Draco sneered. "As smart as you are you are foolish enough to let you're plans blurt out of your mouth."

"Strong words for a Gryffindor, such violent words… Are you sure Gryffindors are so separate from those 'evil Slytherins' after all? Maybe the only differences are that we are smart and cunning while you let your thoughts scream out of your mind." Bella smirked tutting to the Gryffindor.

"You have been corrupted beyond measure!" Granger exclaimed. "You have broken any moral code you once had! You have fallen for his dark spell and now you are sentenced to descend into hell like him." Her eyes were dark.

"You have forgotten haven't you?" I breathed.

"Forgotten what?" She sneered.

"You have forgotten this is merely the beginning; the young Tom Marvolo Riddle rather than his future. In case you haven't forgotten his future self still wants me dead. It doesn't change anything. Voldermort murdered my parents but however my boyfriend did not." I glared. "I cannot change what has been written but I can dictate my here and now!" I glared.

"He will though!" She spat. "He will murder your family. He will try to murder you!"

"I know." I glared.

"What?" Ron blinked.

"I know that my parents are dead, I know it every single day. I don't know them! I never will know them! You have family, people who stick by you but in truth in after this year I will not; I will be alone. I might as well make the most of it." I glared.

"Alone?" Granger scoffed. "You have already started your own dark order together with your evil, cold hearted boyfriend!" She sneered.

"After this year I will lose everyone, everything. I know it." I glared.

"Yeah you are right; you will lose all your friends and gain minions!" Ron sneered.

"You think he is the cold hearted one but it is you!" Bella sneered. "Heather is right; after this year she will lose everything and we don't know why! Lord Voldermort hates her, despises her because something happens this year which changes all."

"AS if!" Ron snorted.

"You have just proved you are heartless Weasley!" Bella looked at Ron in complete and utter disgust. "I doubt you will survive this war Weasley because I know that you have lost your saviour. No one will save you because you have alienated her and without her the light is helpless. She is not dark, she is not light but grey. No matter what occurs this year she will never forget you, remember she has the power to make or break you!" She sneered. I blinked; I'd thought Bella had disliked me but here she was patiently defending me when I could easily defend myself.

"Exactly she is dark!" Ronald sneered back.

I laughed. "If you had listened properly then she said I am grey."

"You are still dark by abandoning the side that your family had died for! You insult there very memory by dating him." Ron hissed pointing towards Tom. "What would they say? Your parents would be rolling in their graves! They would hate you for it!"

"Shut up about my parents!" I hissed.

"It is true! They would despise you for it!" Ron continued ploughing through his argument. "There only daughter siding with their murderer; they would hate you for it. You would be such a disappointment to them if they could only see you now Potter! You don't even deserve the name Potter for what you have done."

"LEAVE Heather alone!" Tom hissed. "I sure as hell know that your father would disown you if he could see you right now! I knew Arthur in school; he was kind and despised people like you."

"Liar!" Ron hissed.

"My boyfriend is not a liar!" I retorted.

"See standing up for him; you have gone dark!" Ron glared furiously glaring at me. "You have betrayed your parents' memory. After everything we have done for us, everything the order have you betrayed everything!" Ron spat.

Tom looked confused. "Order?"

"Sorry things are bad enough without me answering that right now." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, keep it secret if you want to." Tom sighed.

"You didn't tell them?" Ron asked confused.

"Of course I didn't; why would I?" I hissed, glaring at Ron furiously.

"Well you are dating him!" Ron hissed pointing at my boyfriend.

"My boyfriend has nothing to do with this so leave him out! Right now you are trying to insult me; don't insult my boyfriend ether!" I glared angrily.

"He was the one who had tricked and corrupted you with his charm. We were your friends yet now you betrayed us for him despite what he will do to you! He will murder your parents or have you forgotten that Heather?" Hermione spat, anger burning in her eyes darkly. "He will try to kill you, try to murder you. He is just toying with you why can't you see that?" She glared.

"I have accepted he will break my heart." I breathed.

"Then why are you with him?" She hissed.

"He will break my heart but not now, I love him as he loves me but we know it will not last forever. It will burn when it ends but it won't stop it ending. Pain will consume me but I cannot deny my feelings for him. If you think this is just a 'phase' you are sorely mistaken. You have no idea do you? Love is the only thing that…" ….is my reason for living… "…has more power than any spell. It can break people as much as it can heal… You have no idea how impossible and unpreventable it can actually be or have you forgotten my parents?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"Lilly hated James in school but then she fell for him as much as he did her." I replied.

"Now you're betraying them for him!" Ron yelled.

"No you are the one betraying her for the so called light. If the light is actually light it wouldn't be as bias the dark. The dark is prejudice as much as the light because both dictates the right sort of people to hang out with." Bella glared at him. "To the dark it is about blood, but the light is as much about family lines as the dark."

"Liar we don't care about your families!" Ron yelled.

"Liar!" I hissed back.

"Oh how then have we ever been prejudiced against families?" Ron arched his eyebrow sneering.

"The Malfoys." Draco smirked.

"The Blacks." Bella glared.

"My boyfriend." I hissed. "Need any more proof Weasley?"

"You've joined the dark side Potter!" Ron hissed. "This sign is proof of it. I can't believe you! After all my family has done for you, like taking you in as our own, and you abandon us for him! I thought you actually cared about us but seems I was wrong. You're consorting with the foulest wizards and witches who lived and you will never be able to dig yourself out after this! When he betrays you and you come back running for us we will never take you."

"I will never come running back for you!" I hissed.

"You will Potter, you will and I swear it!" Ronald hissed back furiously.

"You are wrong." I glared.

"You are already his prefect pet." Hermione leered. "I bet you helped him create this! 'Watch as we awaken' that's the exact sort of thing you would write to scare the school into panic! It's even got the wretched sign of death upon that thing! You'll become far worse than any death eater, you'll become worse than what you despise and you will lose! You will rot in Azkaban or perish by Voldermort's hand when we refuse to help you. You will have no protection from us!" She sneered.

"Like she would need protection from you pathetic morons!" Draco sneered back. "There is a reason she actually doesn't care right now; it is because right now that you are acting like the current death eaters. You are acting like you are better than the Slytherins, you are acting like you are more powerful than the dark lord; you are acting arrogant."

"No you are the ones acting arrogant!" Hermione sneered.

"You'll pay for this!" Ron gestured to the symbol.

"Oh yeah? Well when will you get it through you're think skull it wasn't me!" I spat, and I was actually being completely truthful after all it was Draco rather than me who had sent it into the sky. That message though was certainly genius. Honestly that was a stroke of genius, a mark to strike fear into their hearts. Though I am far from saying it was a brilliant idea but the words themselves was an added extra.

"I'd believe that when hell freezes over!" Granger sneered. "Not even the good lord would forgive you for what you have done Potter! You are becoming worse than Voldermort at least he didn't fall in love with the murderer of his parents!"

"He murdered his father!" I glared. "For your information if either of us is being unforgivable it is you!" I hissed.

"You are no saviour Potter so stop being so star-struck because you are far from ours hero. Jesus was a hero he died to save us from sin yet you are falling for your parents murderer!" Granger hissed- wait that implies she is actually Christian…

Ok this was probably going to cause Tom and me some minor problems later but… "In case you haven't noticed it has a CROSS on it! Oh and by the way didn't Jesus teach the world to forgive rather than hold grudges?" I spat.

She blinked, brushing off the fact I had used Jesus in my defence. "So?"

"I am certainly not Christian and I doubt any of the purebloods are ether. Most purebloods despise Christians; do you remember how they used to burn witches at the stake? This is more likely to be a muggleborn like you." I shot daggers at her. "This is bound more likely to be the opposite of Voldermort's movement in other words a movement against purebloods."

"Do you really think any of us would actually use their symbol?" Bella glared, sending me shocked worried glanced.

"I'm surprised the great Hermione Granger hadn't noticed it!" Tom sneered; he too was looking at me slightly surprised. "You accuse us when actually none of us here would use that controversial symbol. WE would not risk being so stupid by bringing religiou values into things! When will you get over your prejudices?"

"Lay off Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"No Ron Heather is actually right; it is a Christian cross…" Hermione trailed off, looking at me slightly surprised. "She is right. In the wizarding world this symbol is controversial. It would be like using the dark mark as a normal tattoo. It brings up too many memories even though most Christians aren't like that."

"They only burnt witches and wizards who were stupid enough to have actually used magic in front of them." Ron dismissed, rolling his eyes.

"You have no idea do you?" I yelled angry at his dismissal. "By the looks of it Ronald Weasley it might be you." I glared.

_~Smart move Eva. ~ _Tom hissed smirking.

_~Oh I know Tom. It's perfect; blame Ron and create suspicion within the Gryffindors away from me for once. It also demoralises the DA so people will begin to lose faith however it also makes it more difficult for us though…~ _I hissed.

_~I know but it was the only way that Umbridge wouldn't suspect us. ~ _Tom sighed.

"Stop speaking in that filthy language!" Ron spat furiously.

"You know you are only just incriminating yourself Ronald Weasley." I glared. "I bet you are behind this. Guess what? You are just as prejudice as Voldermort you know! I wouldn't be surprised if you become another dark lord with your stupid prejudice and then where would the world be?" I glared angrily.

"Heather is right Ron." Neville glared. "You are seriously prejudiced!"

"Shut up traitor!" Ron snapped back.

"Shut the hell up yourself!" Ginny yelled.

"Why are you defending that traitor?" Ron glared, his eyes narrowing at his sister.

"I am defending Neville, who isn't a traitor by the way, because he is my friend just like Heather is! As for falling for the heir of Slytherin, pretty much every single girl in this school has been charmed by him anyway including me. She is in love does that mean nothing to you?" Ginny hissed. "Just because you haven't even been kissed doesn't mean you have to act like a complete jerk! At the beginning of the school year she was your best friend! It just goes to show how little you value friendship." I blinked at Ginny's words. Was she defending me?

_~Yet another person who trusts you Eva, brilliant sign. ~_ Tom hissed.

_~There is only an extent she trusts me Tom, she doesn't trust me enough to give up all of her beliefs. Tom this is even worse! I can't bare to break her trust, not over this….~ _ I replied back, Ron's attention wasn't on me; it was on his sister.

"She doesn't value my friendship! After all I have done for her she goes and betrays the light for him!" Ron yelled. Where was Umbridge right now? Come to think of it where was any other teacher? This is so stupid right now honestly!

"What exactly have you done for her?" Draco asked pointedly.

"I've followed her into any dangerous situation!" Ron hissed.

"You've also abandoned me several times." I glared. "Where were you last year when my name was pulled out of the cup? Oh yeah! You abandoned me because you thought I had entered my name and had refused to tell you that I had! Do you really think I would want to put my life endanger?" I narrowed my eyes angrily. "After all that I forgave you but now? The only time I've fallen in love and you turn my life into hell!" I glared.

"You're the person who has given up on your principles! You know what he will do!" Ron retorted.

"Oh and let's think; what do the light side want me to do? Abandon any principles and kill the dark lord! The whole wizarding world is perfectly happy that a baby killed, destroyed a life! The so called light side were overjoyed!" I glared. "Principles? If I have given up all my principles then you have never had any in the first place!"

"How dare you!" Ron spat. Swiftly he drew his want on me.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" Tom glared, gracefully stepping in front of me. "Don't you dare hurt her! She has done so much for you and yet you still act like this to her?"

"She has done nothing for me!" Ron glared.

"Liar!" It was Ginny again. "She saved my life remember? She saved your sister's life and you call that nothing? Would you rather I be dead?" She hissed.

"Don't defend me." I murmured, moving away from Tom and stepping into Ron's eye line. "Go on then Ron; do it!" I hissed. "Curse me, go on, I dare you." I glared. "What have I ever done directly against you? Let's think…" I pretended to ponder for a few seconds. "Oh nothing! I would happily take full responsibility if you could honestly tell me just one single thing."

_~What are you doing? ~_ Tom hissed.

_~Trust me… ~_ I breathed softly.

_~ I always do, it's just I'm on edge; what if he actually goes and curses you? ~_ Worry was laced through his voice,

_~Let him. ~ _I smirked.

_~Why? ~_ Tom hissed back nervously.

_~He would lose all respect. ~ _I replied.

_~You're willing to be cursed for this? ~_ Tom gaped.

_~Yes… I've got to earn respect somehow. ~_I breathed.

~_Why do it this way? ~_ He hissed.

_~It's the only way. It is the only way to actually earn respect with them…the Slytherin anyway. ~ _I breathed again.

_~This is not the time! ~_ Tom insisted.

_~Please! ~ _ I begged.

"Speaking in that filthy language again Potter!" Ron sneered.

"Being rude again are we?" I glared. "More proof you are prejudice I believe Ron. A language?" I laughed. "You are calling something as minor as a language filthy? That is so stupid Weasley, unbelievably stupid! It's like calling English evil because Voldermort can speak it." I smirked. "Go on if you are going to curse me do it."

"Bombarda!" Ron spat.

**An: I know it has been a while but I hope this update was ok. :D I know this chapter was a bit monotonous but I hope it was ok and I haven't insulted anyone by using the Christian Cross thing... I'm actually from a Christian family so I honestly don't desire to offend. Please tell me if I did! I swear I'll update the chapter and change it if I have!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heather pov**

_"__Bombarda!"_

Cascading threw me was pain, pain which shook me to my core. It burned like fire yet was as chilling as ice. It was an inferno of agony but I delighted in the knowledge of what it would bring. The DA will lose faith ever so quickly; Ron might even get expelled or at the very least severely punished. This was one thing no teacher could let stroll by not even Snape. I gasped clutching my stomach as the pain increased further. 'Bombarda' was the perfect example of showing how light magic can be just as effective as dark when it comes to pain. Typical, stupid even that I'm thinking such thoughts even in agony. I have never been one for sense.

"Ron you fool!" I heard Hermione scream. Somehow I knew she was not worried for my sake but for the repercussions this would come to present. "She'll never forgive you!" They have now completely lost any hope of regaining their little light weapon.

"The backstabbing traitor deserved it!" Ron spat.

"Does she deserve to die?" A willowy voice seemed to ask, it was female. I didn't recognise it but somehow I knew the owner of the voice was a kind hearted soul. "Any one normal would die if that spell was directed to them, lucky for you Ron that she's not normal. If she was you would be going to Azkaban for this." Despite the relaxed tone of voice I sensed anger coursing through the girl like larva but imprisoned within her.

"I wouldn't." Ron sneered. "Dumbledore would stop any charges."

"You are wrong." The girl spoke with such conviction I knew she would be a dangerous opponent. I wouldn't desire to be on her bad side.

Bombarda- the curse that acted like a bomb

Bombarda- the spell which was now ripping through my body

Bombarda- the spell which shall change perceptions

Amy of echoes shall not fall but only rise as right now Ron made the greatest mistake he could have. While the DA will be loyal and stubborn no one can deny the proof of what is happening to me right now. Right now I do not care for pain. In many ways I am ever so curious as to what shall happen right now. Shall I die? Shall I heal? Shall I be spared? Everything seemed to slow down. I sensed panic burn through the thoughts of those around me.

Like a puppet whose strings had been cut I sank to the floor. I fought an edge to cackle in bitterness. Yet again I survived. Everything seems so disorientated… Blurs of red ebbed through my vision as I looked upon the stone floor. Slowly I reached down to touch the sticky red substance…then I realised it was blood. Somehow the image of my own blood seeping across the floor never really sank in my mind. Everything seemed so dreamlike in quality it was scary. Every single dreg of life seemed to have been sapped from me.

**Bella's pov**

My eyes widened; Weasley had dared to use that curse? Eva's skin seemed cracked almost, blood seeped out….yet somehow she'd survived. How? No one normal could even attempt to survive such a curse, but right now this did not matter to Tom… Pain burned in his face, anger radiated from him. This time Ronald Weasley was going to pay for this. He was not going to be able to get through this one without any punishment. If Tom's face was anything to go by then Weasley might be dead before dawn. Yes Tom has never killed before, admittedly the basilisk was unleashed and by accident Myrtle was killed, but for Eva Tom would do anything.

"Do you know what you've done?" I hissed.

"What?" Ronald Weasley sneered. "Why should I care if she's injured? At least a light spell like that wouldn't kill her like any of your dark spells!"

"You idiot! If she was normal then she wouldn't be severely injured she'd be dead." My eyes narrowed. Right now it would be better if I was the one to take Weasley down a peg or two. If Tom was the one to then I dread to think what would happen. "You could have killed her! She could have died! Right now you could have a dead girl on your hands. You could have a dead girl on your hands Weasley!"

"If she can survive the killing curse as a baby then surely she can survive a simple Bombarda." Weasley scoffed.

"Why is no one sending for a teacher or at least the matron?" I hissed. "She's dying, losing blood. Somebody get her!"

"Why don't you?" Weasley sneered.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her; I don't trust you not to kill her!" I spat. "Right now Tom is in no fit state to go. Another reason I refuse to go is that I do not want to risk you angering him at the moment." I watched Tom. Shock rushed through me; red…his eyes were red. He was kneeling beside Eva, it was clear he was worried. "You say he becomes a dark lord, well right now he has never been closer to it. You've just hurt one of the few people he cares about."

"He doesn't care about her. He's using her!" Granger hissed.

"I know Tom, he's my friend. Look at him! He's never looked so broken Granger! You say the light are caring and preach love, if they did then Weasley wouldn't have practically killed her. Heather is right; you're nothing but Hypocrites anymore. In my time the light was so far more than this. The light was pure, forgiving…but here you are now having just almost reduced her to death." Anger burned threw me, but I knew right now it was better to keep controlled. "Now will somebody fetch help?" I hissed.

"There is no use asking those idiots." Draco spat. "They have no mercy and most certainly don't care for her."

"I resent that Malfoy." I jerked my head around to find the source of that willowy voice. "I've already sent for the Matron and professor Umbridge. You shouldn't worry Tom Marvolo Riddle, she won't die. The only thing which could kill her has not happened yet, and even then it wouldn't be her body but mind." It was a Ravenclaw with long elegant hair the colour of moonlight.

"How do you know?" Tom demanded.

"I'm a seer." She smirked. "I know you hold no faith in divination but I speak the truth, I am no fraud unlike the current divination professor. Originally she had been gifted with the site however she lost it because of the current headmaster." She smiled softly.

"What's your name?" Tom hissed, still sounding full of hatred and distrust.

"Luna Lovegood. Like before she'll survive, she's had worse injuries Tom Marvolo Riddle." Luna smiled softly. "She'll recover and she'll be fine. Beware of trickery for it will soon come into play. She'll recover, she's had worse…far worse in the past with the muggles. Believe me when I say she has lived through far worse injuries, some of which she has not wanted to survive because of the pain. When she's with you she has never felt so happy, so complete. She wouldn't ever want to die when she's beside you."

"What do you mean by that Lovegood?" Tom spat.

An airy laugh trickled through the air. "She's told you before, only not the you right here. In the chamber of secrets she had revealed it to you, but she would never reveal it to you willingly. Her past is something she does not desire to dwell upon Tom Marvolo Riddle, but be warned her past shall catch up with her and when it does it shall be down to you." Anger flooded through me; she was no better than the others! Tom would never do anything to hurt Eva.

"How dare you say Tom would ever hurt her!" I spat. "Tom would never hurt her like she would never hurt him! They understand each other like no one else could ever understand. If Heather is hiding her past then she is doing so with reason and Tom would never make her relive it in anyway. There are aspects of Tom's life that he does not ever desire to relive ether, and neither would force the other to speak of such pain."

"I never said he would force her to speak of such pain…but his actions shall bring it up. It shall break her and she'll fall further than ever before." Lovegood warned.

"See even the lunatic agrees with us. He's only using her!" Weasley sneered.

"Don't insult Luna Ron!" Ginny Weasley defended the blond girl. "Don't insult Heather ether!"

"She was gullible for falling for him!" Ron hissed.

"You are no better than them! You could have killed her and right now she could be dying! What is wrong with you? Does no one know any healing spells? Surely some of you must know some! Yet here you are standing around waiting for teachers and fighting. You say that you care about her yet no one is doing anything to help her. Surely someone can help her! Luna you yourself know a lot about healing yet you're not doing anything. Yes you had common sense to send for Umbridge and the matron yet not to try and heal her yourself! Why is no one helping her?" The fiery redhead exclaimed.

"Why are you defending her?" Draco asked.

"Don't look so surprised because I actually care for her! I may not know any healing spells someone must know some! According to Neville you wanted to be a healer but right now it's all talk. Why aren't you helping her?" Ginny pointed to me this time.

"It's too severe to do any good." I replied. "While if it was minor I could help but this is far more than minor. While she's alive right now she might not stay alive for long. The minor healing I know wouldn't do any good and it might only make it worse." I was slightly surprised she was so commanding yet what she said made so much sense. She made more sense than most people, similar to the qualities Tom and Eva possessed.

"What about you Luna?" Ginny demanded dismissing me slightly. "You know quite depth healing so why do you do nothing to help her? You know yourself what it's like to be picked on so why are you not trying to help her? She is changing everything for the better, she's being revolutionary right now like you said. You don't help her now why?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That is easy Ginny. Watch her carefully." Lovegood smirked. "Tom Marvolo Riddle has already noticed hence why he has stopped paying attention to the rest of us. She'll survive, she's surviving now. She's healing quicker than she normally would despite the fact the pain caused by healing is also great. This time she wants to survive hence why she's so quick this time."

"Again what do you mean by this time?" Tom demanded snapping slightly.

"What do you mean by that Luna?" Ginny asked.

"It's up to Eva Rosa to tell you herself." Luna replied mysteriously. "She won't tell you though, any of you, because she does not want anyone to know. Eventually she'll have no choice but to tell you but that shall not be to the moment the veil is unearthed." How did she know about Tom's name for Heather? Only the Army of Echoes know and no one else. It is a closely kept secret. If the light had found out about it then it would only give them more reason to call her evil. They would think she was turning into the next dark lady.

"What do you mean by Eva Rosa?" Ronald Weasley hissed.

"It is the name history shall speak of her as." Luna smirked again.

"You still haven't explained why you aren't healing her." Neville stepped forward, my eyes widened slightly at the venom in his voice. "Why are you just leaving her to bleed to her death? If I had the power to help her then I would but you don't do a thing." He spat.

"Her magic is healing her. Empaths tend to be self-healers and the healers of others. I'm guessing that is why she's healing right now. I'm guessing that's why she isn't dead right now. According to many Empaths are difficult to kill using any other method but the killing curse, I'd thought it was a myth but now I think it isn't. Can't you see? Her cuts are healing, slowly but surely. Her blood no longer spills from her veins." I jumped slightly; it was Tom.

"Tom are you sure?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm not imagining it Bella." Tom hissed. "Look for yourself if you think I'm going insane. I assure you; I'm perfectly sane Bella."

"I'm not saying you are!" I denied.

"Yes you are." Tom countered. "Believe me when I say this, just watch her yourself. Just look!"

"Mr Riddle step away from your victim." I whirled around to glare at Dumbledore. Seems like the teachers have finely arrived…too late in my opinion. It was almost as if he had delayed them in hope Heather was dead already. "You shall be expelled for this I assure you as well as scaring the students."

"He has done nothing!" To my surprise it was Ginny Weasley. "It was my brother! He cast the Bombarda curse at her. Check their wands if you do not believe me. The last spell my brother used was Bombarda and it was not Riddle. Do not condemn my friend's boyfriend when she right now cannot defend him. Why would Riddle attack his own girlfriend?" Her eyes seemed to glow with fury. Shock seemed to burn through me. Was she continuing to defend him against Dumbledore despite the fact that he most certainly wasn't Heather?

"Why do you defend him?" I asked softly.

"I defend Tom because if I didn't Heather would never forgive me…not when I was the reason she got close to him. I was the reason she gave him a chance." She shrugged.

"What?" I blinked.

"She didn't want to get close to her parents killer in the beginning, she might not have if I hadn't of told her to give him a chance." Ginny Weasley shrugged. "I have nothing against Riddle even though if not for Heather he would have killed me in second year. She got bitten by a basilisk trying to save me, she almost died trying to save my life. If not for the phoenix that saved her she would be dead." Ginny Weasley answered. She'd been bitten by a basilisk?

"I see no reason why I should check Riddle's wand when it is clear he is guilty and not Ronald. I do not understand why you desire to incriminate your brother." The Headmaster looked at her 'disappointed'.

"Actually you'll find it is only fair that you do test the wands." I breathed in relief; Umbridge had finally arrived.

"I do not see why it is necessary." The headmaster insisted.

"It is only fair. It would be most unfair if indeed Miss Weasley was correct and Tom got punished for something Mr Weasley had done. One of your students is severely injured yet you do nothing to help her right now, not even send for a healer. That is most alarming especially since Miss Lovegood had said herself the injury was severe. Madam Pompfrey would already be here if you hadn't said that her current patient needed more attention." Umbridge smirked triumphantly.

"Right now we need to make sure that this doesn't go unpunished." Dumbledore insisted.

"You'll find right now that your student needs a healer. Mr Longbottom please quickly gets Madam Pompfrey and tell her Miss Potter needs immediate care and attention." Umbridge smirked. "Mr Riddle please move away from Miss Potter so Madam Pompfrey shall be able to help heal her. While I understand you do not want to leave her side but it would be easier for her to be healed if you leave her." She smiled sympathetically.

"Yes Professor." Tom murmured though I knew he didn't want to leave Eva. I saw pain inside his eyes.

"You can see Mr Riddle is greatly upset and worried for Miss Potter, it is not the face of someone who would cast a bombarda curse at his girlfriend. You can clearly see Mr Weasley is not the least bit concerned about Miss Potter. That in itself speaks for itself. That is another reason why we should check their wands or use veretersirum." Umbridge smirked triumphantly. "Seeing that Mr Weasley's sister actually says Mr Weasley did it rather than Mr Riddle that is more reason to use veretersirum. Mr Riddle would you be willing to use veretersirum?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge." Tom nodded, I smirked. Perfect… If Tom was willing then it showed that he had nothing to hard.

"This shows that Mr Riddle has nothing to hide Dumbledore. All the more reason to actually check their wands. I will not have innocents expelled for something that they didn't do. It is unjust and unfair not to defend a person who could be innocent." Inside I was cheering; Umbridge certainly knew how to fight a battle. This battle was going to be won! Hopefully if she won the Dumbledore would lose power and respect. Once he did then everything could be made fairer.

"While this is true Professor Umbridge and I agree with you Mr Weasley is a model student and we have no reason to suspect it was him." I mentally scoffed.

"There is reason for we have had an eye witness who says that it was him." Umbridge smirked. "With all due respect headmaster we will need to report this to the ministry. If something like this can happen then Hogwarts can hardly be considered safe...after all the welfare of the pupils is what is most important. Disregard their welfare and more incidences such as this will occur. I'm sure the ministry will agree with me."

**A.N. Sorry it's taken so long! I hope it's worth the wait! I really struggled to write this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Evelyn's pov**

I guess I've never been normal, in any way shape or form. While I gave Tom a key to my darkest secret when it came to the curse, it was worth it. The demise of the DA was important after this year Tom will become the dark lord but I will still be stuck in this reality. Whatever happens this year I'll be left to deal with the consequences no matter what they are, and I'm determined to keep with my ideals. I'll be labelled I dark lady while Voldermort wants my head, the DA and the order of the Phoenix will be after both of us.

This is the year I rise…

This is the year I shall fall…

Yule is approaching which means our time is running out. This year is the year I need to rise and create my stand or I'll be destroyed, crushed like a bug before my proposals take place and occur. Dumbledore told me that Voldermort began gathering followers in school for me to stand a chance that's what I need to do this year. The stupid thing is….whatever happens this year will be known by the dark lord. "That was brave of you…" It was that melodious voice again.

Gracefully I turned. "Not really…" I smiled softly. "May I ask of your name? Forgive me for being rude but I cannot recall your name."

"I've been searching for you." My eyes widened; why would anyone search for me? How peculiar…

"You still haven't told me your name." I noted.

"My name is Luna. Your plan was ingenious by the way…such a shame however Tom Marvolo Riddle doesn't think that way." My eyes widened slightly, both at the fact she knew about m last split second plan to save our organisation burning up in pieces and also because now I knew Tom's middle name. How did she know? Surely I hadn't been that obvious! If I'd been that obvious then all that was for nothing.

"Thanks…" I smiled nervously.

"I'm being honest, that plan to aid your organisation was a stroke of genius." That simply confirms she knows about it. How?

"Was I that obvious?" I winced, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. I grimaced. "Great the whole story probably knows."

"No." Softly she swayed almost like she was listening to a piece of music. "You were unbelievably clever but not obvious. I just know because I'm a seer, gifted with the site of what will or could be. Some things are set in history. Other things are last second decisions which shape the future but no matter what you or Tom Marvolo Riddle choose both of you shall be great." A soft smile met her lips, this girl seemed kind…trustworthy almost… It was almost as if I was compelled to trust her. Odd…

"I don't believe in divination, no offence." I spoke suspicion laced within my tone.

"Believe what you will but I most certainly am no fraud no matter how much the professor her has destroyed our good name." Her voice had a slight sneer as she spoke of our professor. I smiled softly, maybe I had been harsh.

"Sorry… I believe you make your own future." I backtracked slightly.

"That is true…the future is never quite set in stone but no matter which path your choices lead you into both you and Riddle shall become great. Your paths are somewhat entwined. Any seer worth your time knows that the future has alternate paths. Some things, such as the weather, are set in stone but other events your actions effect." Luna shrugged.

Those words reminded me of the words the sorting hat had said… 'Are you sure? Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that'. How odd. Come to think of it I might have been accepted more if indeed I had joined Slytherin, but even then I sought to fit in. My desire to fit in more than anything had drove me to Gryffindor where everyone had expected me to be sorted. Choices make you who you are. I've made mine to reach here and I cannot take them back. "I apologise if I offended you." I smiled weakly.

"Do not worry, if you weren't cautious you would hardly be worth the effort to find. Some people are born great while others have greatness thrust upon them. Have you ever heard that quote before?" She asked dreamily.

"Yes I have, though mainly because I saw it on a DVD…I'm not quite sure who said it, I can't remember that much." I admitted.

"Do you believe that has meaning in life?" Luna asked.

"In some ways but not in others. It depends on your definition of great. People who are born great could easily not stay great should they not try." I shrugged.

"You are correct of course… What of your boyfriend? Which do you believe he fits into?" Luna asked softly.

"I believe he fits into both. He was grown with a great powerful magical ability, it was only when he was forced to use it he truly became great. When others forced him to rise and become powerful his natural potential grew." I smiled. It was slightly surprising how Luna had turned the conversation.

"What about yourself?" She asked softly.

"Pardon?" I blinked, had I misheard her?

"Were you born great or had greatness forced upon you?" She elaborated, my eyes widening slightly. Was she calling me great? Great was certainly something I was not in any way, shape or form. While people assumed that I could defeat Voldermort because of my childhood…I knew it was impossible. People had placed all their hopes and dreams on a child…a child of whom they could never truly understand.

"I'm not great Luna, I'll never be great." I shook my head in dismay. "Everything I've achieved is because of the help I've had from those around me Luna. I've had to perceiver and everything is down to a mixture of luck."

"Your wrong you know." She whispered softly, almost like she wasn't there. No matter how eccentric this girl was…she was certainly… Differences are good though aren't they? I'm certainly different and set apart from the rest of the world. Tom was certainly different…but that made him the most beautiful creature on earth in my eyes.

"How? How am I great in any form?" I sighed softly.

"Let me put it this way; Tom would never have fallen for you should you have not been great. Tom values those who are powerful and most certainly not weak. That's how he views those who have fallen for Dumbledore's twisted view on the world." I suppose she's right… After all Tom hates anyone who acts like a 'sheep'.

"Not being weak does not make me great." I denied firmly.

"No but being powerful enough to conjure a corporal patronus with the power to stop a hundred dememtors at the age of thirteen clearly shows you are. Being brave enough to stand up for your beliefs makes you powerful." Luna laughed. "The most powerful of people also tend to be modest like you are being right now."

"People who are great are people with incredible minds, power, and mentally aged above their years… People who are great are those who never give up, are the kindest people I'll ever know…and most of all are capable of so much more than anyone could ever have expected. True hero's come from nowhere in times of need. People like I only let those who put value in us down…in the end people like me are less than people think we're worth." I grimaced. "I'm not great and I'm certainly no hero."

"You've had greatness thrust upon you and have stayed sane Eva. While you are of no great linage… You are someone the purebloods never expected, someone the light never expected. You fight for your beliefs no matter what people think. When there is evidence you are wrong in your assumptions you adapt. You adapt, survive and find truth where it has been hidden deep. That is great." Luna seemed to believe her words, I didn't.

I knew if her words were indeed true then I'd accept them. If I could 'find truth where it has been hidden deep' and she was telling the truth…then I'd know. The fact I see nothing means that it isn't true ether way. "Your wrong about me, I'll never be great." I murmured.

"You already are great." Luna shook her head in dismay. "Believe what you will but I am honestly speaking the truth."

I sighed. "You are mistaken."

"You cannot change this, it is one of those set points in time that shall never change." She murmured. "Besides you want to change the world, to shape it for the better…you cannot truly do that in the shadows, and if you achieve that indeed in such your great see? If you escape becoming great you've defeated the object for you'd be great for defeating it." A smirk graced her lips, her willowy hair seemed to dance in a non-existent breeze.

"Why come to find me?" I asked softly to the seer. "Why not Tom?" I asked simply.

"Tom's future lies in the past…not in now in the present. You however belong in the current present, Tom belongs in the present he travelled from." Luna smiled.

"You still haven't answered my first question." I noted, she was almost evading the question. While the seer seemed to be honest in her conviction I do not truly trust her yet. Luna has yet to prove her honesty to me, she could easily be on the DA's side for all I knew. Right now I was waiting…waiting for her true allegiances to come to light.

"That's certainly true." She laughed, swaying again slightly. She did not seem the type to betray however I'm certain I saw her stand with the DA. Even if she is genuinely on my side then she is betraying the DA… I cannot truly trust her yet.

"Please excuse my impatience but I do desire to know why you came to find me. Please give me an answer." I persisted. It's so stupid…I never was this suspicious before but then again I didn't have quite the reason to be until now- but then I did. After all Voldermort had infiltrated the school several times with his spies, even he himself…every time ending up betraying the people around him.

"Has anyone told you that patience is a virtue?" Her sapphire eyes glimmered mischievously. Yes…she certainly seemed genuine but could I really be certain of this?

"Yes of course." I sighed. "You aren't going to tell me yet are you?" I asked half-hearted. Sometimes I wonder why I bother with things like this.

"Of course I am." She chuckled. "I sought you out for a reason

"To pledge my alliance...The tides are turning and to survive I need to take a side, Voldermort's is too risky for me and being a dark seer I would never be accepted with the light and nor would I want to. Let me warn you; I cannot control what I see. If I fail to see a turning point do not blame me." She warned.

"Me? You want to join me?" I gaped slightly, surprised that a seer would decide to choose a side so early in the game….my side especially.

"Of course Eva De Rosé… You have so many names, so many titles. The Lady of Shadows, Eva Rosa, Maîtresse de la mort… In every life you could live you hold an important title, you know your different to anyone else. You cannot change who you are, you aren't normal. You're a leader." Luna smiled.

"Why ask me?" I asked.

"We both know something is going to kick off at the end of the year which in turn completes the future so because of this paradox I do not know what. Tom does not dictate the future of the Army of Echoes for he is not it's leader; you are." She answered.

"You have no idea?" I pleaded. "Please if you sense the smallest of thing please tell me!"

"Of course but just because I'm a seer does not mean life is plain sailing by any means." The young seer warned. "I shall stand by you... but in the end it is your choices which create the future, but something's are not dictated purely by you." Luna murmured.

"I am aware, the future is not something to be tampered with." I murmured acceptingly. "Please tell me how Tom is right now…"

"His eyes are red." My heart burned.

"Red?" My eyes widened slightly.

"Yes….the future has begun so soon. His love for you changed the red with anger once you almost died. Right now he is willing to do anything for you." She warned darkly. "It is corrupting him as much as it is you yet neither of you are willing to escape it."

"Of course." I murmured. "Neither of us can truly live without the other, at least I know I cannot. Without him I'm a wreck who is half dead, only now after so many years have I finally began to live a life which I can truly experience any sense of humanity. Without him I'm half dead, half alive living in limbo. No one truly knows what it means to be like this, no one but me. For Tom it is not the case but once you taste love it never lets you go only strengthens or wilts to hate. Love never fades…to nothing." With these words I knew I spoke truth.

"Your awake…" I blinked slightly. Bella?

"Indeed I am." I replied softly, my voice seemed almost broken with these words.

"Tom barely left your side…right now he's holding a meeting with the Army of Echoes. He just sent me to make sure your safe, we've had a few recruits; Neville and Ginny." Hope bloomed within my chest; my friends hadn't completely abandoned me and nor did I had to keep a pretence of false honesty.

"That's great." I beamed at her. "Maybe this wasn't a complete disaster." I sighed with relief, I'd worried that our organisation wasn't going to be able to expand easily after the stunt I'd pulled. Most of the things I'd been doing recently had only caused problems unfortunately for Tom and I, maybe this had been for the best. While protecting our identity I'd given it another prejudgement.

"Trust me when I say that was brilliant quick thinking, on the spot you had even made the others before you think. You managed to unveil the shadows in front of the eyes of many Lady Rosé. It was genius in many ways." Luna grinned.

"It wasn't in the way it hurt Tom…he must have been incredibly worried… I can't believe I put him through that." I grimaced, pain pounding through my chest.

"Eva… something is going to happen…something huge… Both you and Tom are going to be put through so much more pain then this. Your actions had so many repercussions. The loyal, but sadly blind, members of the DA are planning something big. This shall cause so much pain and loss…" Luna's pain was apparent.

"What are they planning Luna?" I begged softly.

"Sorry but I cannot see the event only the repercussions." Luna's voice seemed honest in its words. "I would tell you more if I was able believe me."

"I know your honest…it's just…" I trailed off.

"I can tell you the repercussions." Luna smiled softly

"What are they?" I asked, smiling lightly. "Please Luna…" I murmured.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Her pain was apparent in her voice. "Once you know…once you know the future you can never take it back. What will happen shall… Sometimes knowing the future is only a curse… Believe me when I say I don't think you will be pleased once you know." I looked into her eyes and knew…knew that the future is bleak but somehow I needed to be prepared.

"I don't want to know….but I want to be prepared for the future which can only be happen once I know." My voice was steady but inside I was shaking. How bad could my future be?

"Sometimes the past is akin to the future and in your respect it is." What was she referring to? "When Tom Marvolo Riddle stepped along the road to becoming the dark lord he was slightly mentally insane with grief and the desire for revenge. This year you shall step along the road to becoming equally as dangerous and twisted." Luna's voice was shaking. "Both of you shall be unforgiving and merciless…especially when it comes to love."

"Your saying that I shall become alike to Voldermort?" I breathed.

"Yes, possibly even worse…" Luna's voice showed fear, dark fear which showed me how dark my future would be. So it wasn't just Tom that the future would shape and distort but me as well, joint in our paths to insanity. It's almost poetic in its madness. The imminent future is fast approaching upon the horizon, it seems the choices that we make affect it little. It is shaped by something which is far out of our control and is dictated by the actions of others and not ourselves.

"Do you know who causes it?" I asked softly.

"No." Her voice was soft, sympathetic. "He loves you…more than anything Eva…remember that."

"You're talking about this like you can see my grave." I murmured. The sorrow in her eyes was unmistakable.

Luna let out a dark chuckle. "Believe me when I say that won't happen." My eyes widened slightly; how much did she know? Did she know about my curse? I watched her with appraising eyes, at least she was honest…more than could be said for me.

"Do you know about my curse?" I murmured softly.

"Yes…your curse is what binds the future so… It is what ties you and him to this twisted fate, that of such I can tell. I can't see a lot but I can tell you what I know." Luna replied. "Are you ok?" She asked, worry showing.

"Perfectly fine…" I murmured uneasily. "How much pain have I caused Tom with my actions earlier? Please be honest with me Luna." I asked, my voice shaky. I shivered; was it my actions right now which had so darkly destroyed the path of the future?

"A lot but nothing compared to his future…I can assure you of that at least." Luna offered a weak smile.

"Ahh Miss Potter, I see you've recovered." Umbridge trotted down the hallway smiling at me. "I'm glad you recovered, it's quite the miracle you survived a bombarda but then again you did survive the killing curse." She beamed. If I hadn't been smart enough to stay on her good side then Umbridge would have been supporting Ronald.

"Indeed professor I'm lucky to be alive right now." I smiled back momentarily distracted from Luna's grave foretelling.

"Hopefully you'll be glad to hear Ronald has been severely punished however much to my, and the ministry's, regret he hasn't been expelled. The headmaster headed a case to save him from expulsion despite the obvious fact that being expelled was the least that should have been done." Loathing showed clearly through her voice as she said headmaster. That was certainly good. Umbridge clearly disliked him as much as the army and I did.

"It is a pity… If Dumbledore has allowed this to happen then I wonder how many more pupils will be allowed to go free from incidences such as mine…" I murmured.

"I agree." Distaste for how Dumbledore had used the rules against reason again showed clearly. "I can assure you Miss Potter than should something like this happen again here at Hogwarts ,and we find out, then Dumbledore will not be able to walk away unscathed." The conviction in her voice was clear.

"Thank you for your support professor. I can only hope no one shall be injured again as harshly as I was on the school grounds." I spoke allowing the emotion that had been building up to leak through.

"It is fine Heather." She smiled sympathetically. "I'm glad you have recovered so well. If you hear of any incidences like this or have any problems please feel free to talk to me." Umbridge smiled.

"Thank you professor." I smiled.

"It is fine Heather." Umbridge smiled as she walked away. I sighed as soon as she was out of earshot.

"That was close." I breathed.

"Your right…if she had seen me she would have probably suspected you were actually working with Dumbledore." Luna admitted. "I wasn't as smart as you the first time I met her…I got on the wrong side of her as soon as we started talking."

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just defended werewolves." Luna shrugged. "I should have foreseen that she was someone not to mess with…" She sighed. "The most annoying thing about being a seer is the fact that I don't see much which could be of use…or what I do see I don't realise it's true worth until it's too late."

"I know what you mean… though with evidence. Most of the previous years here at Hogwarts I've ended up running road like Scooby doo." I chuckled slightly. "Stupid that every year that there's always been something I've tried to work out."

"You've always succeeded, I know that much." Luna smirked slightly. "Second year was the most dramatic in my opinion… My first year here… It was awful knowing who was going to be petrified next but never knowing when or how. The only vision of significance was that of you and Tom." My eyes widened as I shivered.

"You knew?" I breathed.

"Yes…" She replied. "You were broken then weren't you?" She asked softly.

"The day I broke was the day I was sent to the Dursleys…" I shrugged. "The day I healed was the day that I met this Tom…" I smiled.

"I know." She smiled back.

"Tom can never find out." My voice hardened. "He can never know no matter what Luna. Please! I beg this of you, only this…never tell him. Tom can never find out, never find out I'm cursed…never find out without him I'm practically insane." My voice shook as worry overcame it, bleeding from my mind and into reality. "Please…"

"He'll find out one day Evelyn." I knew that she spoke the truth.

"I know but that day can never come." I hissed.

"Evelyn it shall happen, no matter how hard you try to fight against it. Some things cannot be stopped, I told you about the inevitable.. Well this is. Like it or not he'll find out someday. When that day dawns it will take all of heaven and earth to keep him from you." Fear quaked in her voice.

"You're talking about Voldermort aren't you?" I asked softly.

"There comes a time when Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldermort are one and the same. Love is both a gift and a curse. While Dumbledore says love is the ultimate weapon…how Voldermort cannot love… Dumbledore is sorely mistaken. Those who truly love another are never free from its grasp, and like it or not Voldermort was in love with you. He was your Tom…and you are his Eva right now." Luna murmured.

"I knew that love would act like a poison…" I muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"By the end of this year I've lost him forever….once that takes place Luna I fear for those who dare to stand against me. You said I'll become as dark as Voldermort…well in ways I'd predicted it myself. I guess it took your words for my conscious brain to realise it as well. You said something will happen… What will happen is I lose Tom…" I murmured.

"Evelyn… it is more complicated than a simple trip through time." Luna murmured sympathy showing.

"I know…after this year… When Tom returns to his timeline the year he returns is the year he begins his journey to become Voldermort. Something shall happen…something big and when it does…not even an army will be ready for it." As I stood there I knew that when it comes I'll falter…and when that happens…I'll break…

**A.N: Sorry for the wait! Next chapter is coming soon :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the huge wait for it. In the next chapter you'll see a lot more action I swear!**


End file.
